Power Team Generation
by Kellybird
Summary: Kimberly leaves her husband and attempts to start over again with her daughter in Angel Grove and she runs into some old friends, some not too happy to see her. And her daughter and her new friends... well, it's Angel Grove; what do you think will happen? Idea by SoaringCrane. CHAPTER 31 NOW UP
1. Beginnings

_**Power Team Generation**_

_**Summary: Kimberly leaves her husband and attempts to start over again with her daughter in Angel Grove and she runs into some old friends, some not too happy to see her. And her daughter and her new friends... well, it's Angel Grove; what do you think will happen?**_

_**A/N OK, so this a new story; sorry if it will interfere with Revival of Evil but I really wanted to do this story. I cannot take full credit for this story; a lot of the credit belongs to Soaring Crane. We own nothing apart from the plot and the characters invented. So anyway, I hope you guys read this story and that you all like it!**_

"Mom!" yelled Tamara from the top of the stairs. She was standing in her dressing gown and slippers with her arms folded. She had a scowl on  
>her face. Her mother came out of the kitchen where she had been preparing pancakes for breakfast.<p>

"Good morning to you too, my darling daughter," she said, smiling. The resemblance between the two was remarkable. It was quite obvious that the two were related. They both were both brunettes and had the same eyes. In fact, the only noticeable difference between the mother and daughter was that Kimberly Hart was quite petite and her daughter Tamara was actually quite tall.

"You have been in my room!" whined Tamara.

"Very well observed," Kimberly replied. "Am I not allowed to enter my own daughter's room? What are you hiding in there?"

"This isn't funny Mom!" Tamara said. "You were in my wardrobe and most of my clothes are missing!"

"Yes," agreed Kimberly. "They are all packed away. You do remember that we are moving soon?"

"Yeah, but not for another two weeks Mom," said Tamara.

"Yeah, that was the plan," said Kim, "But there's been a slight change in that wonderful plan. You see, my best friend Trini – the one you met at my last birthday party – is expecting a baby and she wants me in Angel Grove sooner rather than later."

"So when are we going then?" asked Tamara.

"Well, tomorrow actually," Kimberly informed her. Tamara's jaw dropped. "I was going to tell you over breakfast, but – ah! The pancakes!" Kimberly ran back into the kitchen to check on the pancakes that she had left in the pan. To her relief they weren't that badly burnt.

"But mom!" Tamara cried, coming down the stairs and following her mother into the kitchen. "We can't go tomorrow!"

"Why not?" Kimberly asked her.

"Because I have a date tomorrow," Tamara explained.

"Oh Tammie, I'm sorry honey," Kim apologised. "But it's not like San Francisco is the only city in California with nice boys. There'll be plenty more in Angel Grove."

"But it's not just any boy, mom," said Tammie. "It's Marc Scott! He's like, the most popular guy in school, and he's the captain of the football team! And he actually asked me out! Me!"

"Maybe you can arrange to go out with him tonight instead?" suggested Kimberly as she put all the pancakes on a plate and then placed them on the table.

"I can't!" said Tammie. "He's got football practice tonight."

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Kimberly. "You should've told me you had a date. Then this would never have happened. So what's the moral of the story? Always tell your mother when you are going out on a date as soon as you know and NOT at the last minute."

"Yeah yeah," said Tamara. "Sorry mom."

"I'm sorry too, but it was totally a last minute thing," said Kim. "Now eat your pancakes and get ready. You don't want to be late for your last day of school in San Francisco."

Tamara did as her mother told her and then ran upstairs to get ready for school. Kimberly poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down again. She sighed. It had been a hard year for her. She had been married to David Sanders for a very long time. She began to think. She had broken up with Tommy so she could be with him, and then ended up marrying him when she got back to Florida after that karate thing to raise money for the children's shelter. Kimberly sighed. She had filed for divorce recently after splitting from Dave a few months ago. It just wasn't working out any more. In fact, if she was truly honest with herself, it wasn't working out for a long time.

Tamara bounded down the stairs wearing a pink hoodie and a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. "It's raining," she said, interrupting her mother's thoughts.

"Hmm?" asked Kimberly, turning her head to look at her daughter.

"Can you drive me?" asked Tammie.

"I would sweetie," said Kimberly. "But the car still isn't fixed."

"Aw man!" said Tamara. "But the bus has already left."

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Kim. "Maybe you can ring one of your friends?"

"They all take the bus!" said Tamara.

Kim sighed. "If you really want to..." she said. "You could call your father."

"Ok," said Tamara with a smile on her face as she skipped over to the phone to call her dad. Kimberly watched as Tamara spoke to her father on the phone and then put it down.

"Well?" said Kimberly.

"He'll be here in five minutes," said Tammie. "I'm going to go up to brush my teeth."

As soon as Tamara had left to go upstairs the phone rang. Kimberly answered it and was happy to hear a friendly voice. "Hey Trini," she said. "How are you doing?"

"_Great, I can't wait till you come back to Angel Grove,"_ said Trini.

"Me too," said Kim. "The sooner I get away from here, the better." She waved at Tammie as she went out the door after a beep was heard from outside.

"_Well, I was just checking to see if you had disconnected your phone yet, but I am glad that you haven't. Did you tell Tamara about the change of plan?"_

"Yeah, this morning," said Kimberly. "She didn't take it too well. She has a date tomorrow night with some popular guy and now she can't go."

"_Oh to be a teenager again..."_

"Anyway, I kind of know a little about this guy. He's got a bit of a reputation."

"_Oh really?"_

"Yeah, let's just say that I am quite happy that Tammie will not be going out with Marc Scott."

"_Hmmm. Well, I don't think anyone would wanna mess with your daughter Kim, not if they knew what you would do to them when you found out!"_

"Precisely!" said Kim, laughing. "Anyway, I have got to go and finish packing up if I want to get to Angel Grove tomorrow."

"_Ok, then me and my baby will see you tomorrow!" _

"Bye!" said Kimberly, hanging up. She couldn't wait to see Trini. The unfortunate thing was that Jason still wasn't talking to her. Or Adam and Rocky. And definitely not Tommy. After she married Dave, they had completely fallen out with each other. She was thinking of this when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself. She answered the door and immediately tried to shut it again, but Dave Sanders had put his foot in the door so she couldn't. "What do you want?" she asked, letting him in at last.

"Tammy just told me that you are planning to move to Angel Grove tomorrow," he said, shutting the door behind him. "And I was just wondering when you were planning on telling me."

"Well, I thought that I would let Tammy tell you, since I just decided it this morning," Kimberly replied.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Dave. "What we had – what we _have_ – it's something special."

"Really?" asked Kimberly. "From what I recall, I put up with you for about fifteen years and you did nothing but ignore me and betray me! You think that you can get whatever you want just because you have a lot of money."

"You are exaggerating," said Dave. "I had a one night stand with someone once, and that was years ago. And I did not ignore you Kimberly. I loved you. And I still do, Beautiful."

"Don't call me that!" Kim yelled. "Tamara and I are moving to Angel Grove whether you like it or not."

"Look, I know I can't stop you from leaving, but please don't take my little girl away from me."

"You mean your fifteen year old daughter who you haven't bothered to contact in weeks?" asked Kimberly.

"Well, I've been busy," said David.

"You always are Dave," said Kimberly. "I gave up the Olympics so I could look after my baby, because her daddy was always too busy to do anything. In fact, I gave up a lot of things to try and make this marriage work, but you didn't. You still work at that stupid company twenty-four-seven. So I don't think I will leave my daughter here with you, just so you can get bored with her and start ignoring her."

"That," said Dave. "That was harsh."

"Look, I'm not saying that you can never see her again," said Kim. "I couldn't do that to Tammy. So you can just come and visit her in Angel Grove when you're not busy. Not even you could be busy forever. And I know that was harsh, but it was the truth. And you know it."

Dave sighed and looked at his soon to be ex-wife. "I love you Kimberly," he said. "And I know that I didn't show it as often as I should have. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that we couldn't make this work."

"Yeah," said Kim, nodding. "Me too."

Dave Sanders ran a hand through his short sandy coloured hair before looking at his gold wristwatch. "I have to go," he said.

"Now there's a surprise," said Kimberly. She watched as her husband opened the door and walked towards his black Porsche. She slammed the door after him.

**Angel Grove High**

"Hey Parker!" shouted Joe Andrews, running through the corridor. Parker Addams looked up from the book he was reading to see Joe running towards him.

"No running in the corridors Joe," said a now quite elderly Mr Kaplan.

"Sorry!" he cried as he stopped in front of Parker.

"What's up?" asked Parker.

"We got this new soccer coach," said Joe, trying to catch his breath. "Mr McKnight, and he's holding try outs. I really wanna go, but I don't want to go on my own!"

"Since when did you want to play soccer?" asked Parker. He looked at the boy with the short brown hair and the blue sweater with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Since yesterday!" said Joe. Parker gave him another look. "OK, fine, you got me; this morning. Since this morning."

"And you'll probably change your mind tomorrow morning and want to join the basketball team or something," Parker chuckled.

"Been there, done that," said Joe. The two boys laughed as the bell rang. "We should probably get to class," said Joe.

"Look behind you," sighed Parker. Joe did as his friend told him and looked to see that they were standing right outside their math classroom. "Oh…" he said as Parker shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"Will you still come to the tryouts with me?" asked Joe.

"Fine," said Parker. "But you better not change your mind."

"I won't, I promise!" said Joe, grinning.

"Sorry," someone said as they ran past, accidentally pushing Joe into the wall.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his arm. "Someone's in a hurry. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, thank you! You really are the best friend a guy could have!"

"Well, I should hope so," agreed Parker, grinning. He zipped up his green hoodie and shoved his book back in his backpack.

"Hey, what country did you say your family were from again?" asked Joe.

"Both of my parents are from Japan, and you have known that for ages!" said Parker.

"Yeah, but you know me; Mr Forgetful and all," Joe said. "Anyway, I think we should do Japan for our geography project then, since your parents are from there."

"Hey that's actually a good idea Joe," said Parker.

"Why the tone of surprise?" asked Joe. "And how come you've got curly hair? No one else in your family does."

"How am I supposed to know that? You ask really weird questions sometimes. And my hair isn't _that _curly."

"That's because it's too short," Joe pointed out. Their math teacher came and the two sixteen year olds entered the classroom along with the rest of their class.

**Elsewhere in Angel Grove High  
><strong>Ryan Cameron was running through the corridors of his high school, trying to make it to class on time. He had spent too long talking to a friend of his and now he was late again. He ran into his English class. "How nice of you to join us Ryan," his teacher said. "That's the third time you have been late this week. You have detention after school tomorrow as well as today."

"Yes ma'am," he said, quite annoyed that he had still arrived late to class after running the whole way, bumping into a lot of people on the way. He sat down in his seat and took out his books.

**Later in San Francisco  
><strong>"Mom!" called Tamara as she came in from school. "I'm home!"

"Hey sweetie," said Kimberly as she came out of the kitchen jiggling car keys in her hands. "Guess what? The car's fixed."

"Why is there nothing in our house?" asked Tamara. "Don't tell me we are going today instead!"

"That's right kiddo!" said Kim. "The car wasn't supposed to be ready till the morning, but it was fixed today. We can go to Angel Grove right now!"

"Who are you and what did you do to my mother?" asked Tamara.

"Don't be silly Tammy," said Kim. "Now let's go!"

"Can I get something to eat first?" Tamara asked.

"Oh," said Kim. "Sure kiddo! We'll grab a McDonalds on the way!"

"And now you want to get junk food?" said Tamara in disbelief. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Come on!" said Kimberly. "The sooner we get there the better!"

**_A/N So what do guys think? I really like getting feedback, so can you please review and tell me what you think? Also, please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar because I was tired when I was editing this. So please make me very happy and click 'review', otherwise I will be sad and I can't write when I'm sad and then people get frustrated, including me, so how to avoid all that? REVIEW! 2 weeks off for Easter! Unless you're in Scotland; then you've already had your two weeks off. And maybe somewhere else that I don't know about already had their break too..._**


	2. Welcome

**_A/N I own nothing apart from the characters you don't recognise and the plot, which also belong to Soaring Crane. Thanks so much for all the feedback and reviews guys! They really help me when I'm writing. I'm soooooo sorry for the delay in the update but I was really busy with study and stuff. I will also definitely be busy all through the month of June because I have my Junior Cert exams. So, sorry but it will probably be about a month before I can get another chapter up, which really bugs me because I really want to keep writing!_**

_Chapter 2:_

"Here we are!" announced an excited Kimberly as she drove into Angel Grove. "I'm home!"

"Well I'm not," said Tamara.

"Don't be like that!" said Kim, "Angel Grove is an awesome place to live."

"Then why did you move in the first place?" asked Tamara.

"I moved because your father wanted to live in San Francisco so he could run that huge company he is so devoted to," explained Kimberly.

"But you lived in Florida before then," said Tammy.

"Well that was because I wanted to train with Coach Schmidt," said Kimberly.

"Whatever," said Tamara as she crossed her arms. Kimberly pulled into a driveway. "I am so happy that my mom didn't actually sell this house when she moved," said Kimberly.

"Yippee!" said Tamara sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Kimberly said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She took the keys and opened the front door. Tamara scowled and followed her mother into the house. She was surprised to find the place furnished when she entered. "How?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh I made sure Trini got spare keys so that the house would be ready for us," explained Kimberly. "She was able to let the moving guys in."

"Ok, but what time is it?" asked Tamara.

Kimberly looked at her watch. "It's almost eleven. You should be thinking about bed soon. I'll show you your room – it used to be mine."

Kimberly led the way up the stairs and into her old bedroom, which now belonged to her daughter. It was now filled with boxes containing Tamara's things, but the walls were still painted pink and the shelves were still on the wall. "I'll find you some blankets and pillows for your bed," said Kimberly.

"Sure," said Tamara as she looked around the room.

"Looks like you have some unpacking to do after school tomorrow," said Kimberly as she left the room.

"I have to go to school tomorrow?" asked Tamara. "That's not fair!"

"Your education is very important," Kimberly said as she re-entered the room, "so yes it is fair." She began to arrange the blankets on the bed.

"I can do that myself," said Tamara as she went over to the bed and took the blankets off her mother.

"Hey, I was only trying to help!" said Kim defensively.

"Well you wouldn't have needed to if we were still in San Francisco," snapped Tamara.

"Don't start," Kim warned her. "Now, when you have that done find your pyjamas and get to bed. You are starting a brand new school tomorrow."

Tamara nodded and her mother left the room.

**Next Door  
><strong>"Jayda, isn't it about time you got ready for bed?" asked Mrs Brooks. "You have school tomorrow."

"Hang on a sec," Jayda said to the person she was talking to on the phone. "Ok mom, just give me a few more minutes." The fifteen year old half-cast girl shook her head. "Sorry about that Parker, it was just my mom calling me," she said.

"_No problem Jayda," _said Parker.

"Oh, I think there's someone moving in next door," Jayda said as she looked out the window.

"_Cool, is it anybody interesting?" _asked Parker.

"I don't know," said Jayda. "Looks like two brunette girls."

"Jayda!" shouted Mrs Brooks. "Get off that phone and get ready for bed!"

"Ok mom!" yelled Jayda. "Look, I have to go Parker. I'll see you tomorrow, and I hope that Joe doesn't change his mind about the try-outs."

"_Yeah, me too,"_ said Parker.

"See ya," Jayda said as she hung up the phone. She looked out the window to see if she could see anything else, but there was no sign of either of her new neighbours.

**The next day  
><strong>"Come on sleepy-head," said Kimberly. "Wakey wakey!"

Tamara opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her. "You have to get up and get ready for your first day of school in Angel Grove!" said Kim.

Tamara sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw the boxes and groaned. "For two minutes I had actually forgotten that we moved house," she said.

"Come on, up you get," said Kim. Tamara got out of bed as her mother exited the room. Kim was at the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Hey!" said a pregnant Trini when Kim opened the door. "I know that we are supposed to be meeting later on, but I couldn't wait to see you!"

The two women hugged and Kim let her best friend in. "So how was the move?" asked Trini as she sat down.

"Good," replied Kim. "Although we do have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Trini. "I'm happy to help."

"Hey, you're supposed to be taking it easy," said Kim. "When are you due?"

"End of the month," said Trini.

"It's so exciting!" said Kimberly.

"Hey, is it really painful?" asked Trini.

"Hey, don't worry about that now," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, you're right," said Trini. "Anyway, if you won't let me help then at least let Aisha and Kat help you – they're coming over later."

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see them!" said Kim.

"Hey Mom, where's the cereal?" asked Tammie as she came in, "and who's that?"

"It's Trini; do you not remember her?" said Kim.

"Oh yeah," Tammy remembered. "Hi!"

"Here's the cereal," said Kimberly handing Tamara the cereal box. "The bowls are in the cupboard above your head."

"So are you excited about starting a new school?" asked Trini.

"I'm actually a little nervous," said Tamara.

"Hey don't worry about it," said Trini, "You'll be fine."

"I'm going to drive you to school today," said Kim.

"Why?" asked Tamara.

"Oh there are things I need to sort out with the school office, and the principal. I can't believe Mr Kaplan is still there."

"I know!" said Trini. "I think this is his last year though."

"I thought he would have retired long ago," said Kim.

"Hey, could you drop me off at the Youth Centre when you're going?" asked Trini.

"Sure, but why?" said Kim.

"Ever since I got pregnant I have had cravings for smoothies from the Youth Centre," explained Trini.

"Oh I see," giggled Kimberly.

"Don't laugh at me!" said Trini.

"Look at the time Tammy!" said Kimberly. "Go and brush your teeth!"

"Hang on," said Tamara as she finished her cereal. As soon as she was finished she ran up the stairs to find her toothbrush.

"Tammy…" murmured Trini.

"What about it?" asked Kim.

"I never thought of this before, but that sounds an awful lot like the name of a certain ex-boyfriend of yours," said Trini.

"I've never noticed that before," said Kimberly.

"Of course not," said Trini.

"Speaking of Tommy, he's a teacher now," said Trini.

"What?" asked Kimberly in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Trini, "he's a doctor of palaeontology and a science teacher at Angel Grove High."

"Oh shit," said Kimberly.

"What?" asked Trini.

"You know what!" said Kimberly.

"Oh yeah," Trini remembered. "He still hates you."

"Yes he does, and I clearly remember a certain friend of mine telling me that he moved to Reefside," said Kimberly.

"He moved back!" Trini defended herself. Kim glared at her. "Well he did!" said Trini, "and he brought one of his ex-students with him; Conner McKnight."

"Why did he do that?" asked Kim.

"I don't really know," admitted Trini, "but I think he said something about being good friends with him now. He still calls him 'Dr O.' though."

"Who calls who what?" asked Tamara as she re-entered the room, all ready for her first day at Angel Grove High. She was wearing a pink hoodie and a pair of black jeans.

"Never mind," said Kimberly.

"Hey, can we go now?" asked Trini.

"You really want that smoothie, don't you?" Kimberly laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" snapped Trini, "and you said that you would leave me at the Youth Centre, so you should keep your promises Kimberly Ann Hart!"

"So it's definite then?" asked a disappointed Tamara.

"What's definite?" Kim asked her.

"You changed your name back to 'Hart'; you're definitely getting the divorce," explained Tamara.

There was a minute of silence as Kimberly acknowledged her daughter's disappointment. It was the first time Tamara had ever reacted to the fact her parents were getting a divorce.

Trini ran a hand through her shiny black hair and looked Kimberly. "I think I should wait outside," she said, standing up. Kimberly nodded at her and she left the room.

"Yes, I am definitely getting a divorce," Kimberly informed her. She looked at her daughter. "Well, it's hardly a surprise!"

"I know!" said Tamara, "but did you even try and... and..."

"And what?" asked Kimberly. Tammy hung her head and Kimberly looked at her watch. "Look," she said. "You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you? So can we talk about this later, when we have more time?"

"Yeah," muttered Tamara as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, almost bumping into an eavesdropping Trini.

"Oopsies," said Trini, "looks like I've been caught."

"Don't worry about it," said Kimberly. She grabbed her car keys and went out the front door, Trini following her. She locked the front door as Tamara and Trini got into the car.

"Yoo hoo!" someone called. Kimberly turned around to see who had spoken. It was a tall, pretty, black woman who Kimberly guessed was in her early forties. She was standing in the garden next door.

"Hello," replied Kimberly.

"Couldn't help but notice you had just moved in!" she said. "My name's Lisa Brooks."

"It's very nice to meet you Lisa," said Kimberly, walking over to the wall at which her neighbour was standing so she could shake her hand. "I'm Kimberly Hart."

"It's lovely to meet you too," said Lisa, "but I can't stay and chat; I have to leave my daughter off at school. I would love it if we could have a nice talk when I get back; get to know each other and that."

"Yeah, that would be great," said Kim, "I have to bring my own daughter to school as well. Oh, but I still haven't finished unpacking yet, so maybe we should leave it till later."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" asked Lisa. "I'll come over and help you!"

"That would be awesome!" said Kimberly, "but in return, would you like me to drop off your daughter at school; prevent global warming and all that?"

"Oh yes, fantastic idea!" said Lisa. She called her daughter, Jayda, over. "Kimberly here is going to leave you off at school. She's our new neighbour."

"Hey Jayda," Kim said to the half-cast girl, "I love your name."

"Hey!" Jayda said, "thanks."

"Ok, come on or we'll be late," said Kimberly. "See you later Lisa!"

"Yeah see ya mom!" said Jayda as she jumped over the wall.

"Bye sweetheart!" Lisa called.

Jayda climbed into the back of the car beside Tamara. "Hey, I'm Jayda!" she said sweetly.

"I'm Tamara, but you can call me Tammy," Tamara replied.

"Right; are we all ready to go?" asked Kimberly when she was in the car.

"Yes," replied Trini, "I can hear my smoothie calling me!"

The other three in the car laughed as Kimberly started up the car and reversed out of the driveway.

**Angel Grove High**

"Hello?" said Dr Tommy Oliver as he answered his cell phone in the staff room."

"_Hey man, it's Jason,"_ said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey," said Tommy.

"_Yeah, I thought I should tell you that Kimberly moved back to Angel Grove_ _last night,"_ said Jason.

"Oh," said Tommy.

"_Yeah, I just thought you should know,"_ said Jason, _"and why did you tell Adam that you had a kid in one of your science classes called Parker Addams? It's really freaking him out."_

"It's not my fault that there's a guy with the same name as Adam, only backwards," said Tommy. "Look, I have to go; Mr Kaplan just came in."

"_Ok man; I'll see you later," _said Jason as he hung up.

Tommy put his cell phone back in his pocket and sighed. Kimberly Hart was back in town. Damn.

**_A/N: So what did you all think? I know that it's kind of a filler chapter, but still. Anyway; you know I love feedback, so click review and leave me a nice long message. Thanks to everyone who already has, and also to those who have added this story to their alerts and/or favourites. As my little cousin Kieran would say: You're the best!_**


	3. School

**_A/N Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the length of time it took to update this story! I had a lot going on, and then my computer broke and I had to send it away to get fixed and that set me back then too. So, I am very, very sorry! _**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!_**

"I must say that it is wonderful to see you again, Kimberly," said Mr Kaplan from behind his desk. Kimberly and Tamara were in his office, getting Tamara ready to start at Angel Grove High. "I must say, your daughter looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Tamara.

"Well, I hope you have a good experience here at Angel Grove High School!"

"Thank you Mr Kaplan."

"I'm sure she will," said Kimberly.

"Now, your first class is with Ms Appleby..."

"Is she still here too?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," chuckled Mr Kaplan. "Now, I will show you to your class. I think we can take it from here Kimberly."

"OK; have a good day at school, sweetheart."

Kimberly watched them walk down the corridor and then turned to leave the school. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the blue sky. Kimberly sighed; she still had lots of unpacking to do. "Oh well," she mumbled to herself. "At least I'm going to have a little help from Kat and Aisha, when they come over later on, and Lisa, too…"

**Ms Appleby's Class  
><strong>"This is Tamara Sanders," announced Mr Kaplan when he entered the classroom. "She's new here."

"Well hello, Tamara," said Ms Appleby, turning around so she could look at her new student. "Hmmm, you look familiar…"

"Yes," agreed Mr Kaplan, "I thought so too. She looks like her mother, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes! Kimberly Hart."

"Ok, Tamara, I think you can handle things from here!" Mr Kaplan waved goodbye to the whole classroom before heading out the door.

"Ok, why don't you sit down there next to Jayda?" suggested Ms Appleby.

Tamara did as she was told, happy that she already knew one person in the class. "Isn't it great that we got to sit beside each other?" whispered Jayda.

The next few classes went quite well for Tamara. It just so happened that Jayda was in most of her classes, which Tamara thought was great. Lunch time arrived, and Jayda wanted to introduce Tamara to her other friends.

"This is Parker Addams," she said, pointing to a boy dressed in a green hoodie.

"Hey, I'm Tamara! But you can just call me Tammy."

"Hey Tammy, I'm Joe Andrews," said a boy with a cheeky grin.

"They're sophomores," explained Jayda.

"Yes, we're older than you, and that means that you have to pay us some respect!" said Joe, trying to sound like an elderly person. The others laughed at him.

"Oh, come on! I'm starving!"

"Joe, you're always hungry," said Parker.

**Kim's house  
><strong>"I think we're finished!" said Katherine. She and Aisha had come over to see Kimberly and had joined their friend and her new neighbour Lisa in unpacking, while Trini sat on the black leather sofa in the living room, drinking a soda.

"You missed something," she said, pointing to a box in the corner.

"Well, almost finished," said Aisha, laughing.

Kimberly opened the box to see what was inside. "Oh, it's just the photo albums. They can wait."

"Yay! We are finished! Finally."

"You said it, Kat. So Kim; how much did you miss us?"

"She missed me the most, of course," said Trini.

"I missed all of you very much," said Kimberly.

"So, how long were you away from Angel Grove Kimberly?" asked Lisa.

"Um, I was in San Francisco for about fifteen years... maybe more. I was in Florida before that."

"Wow! That's long."

"Well we are glad she's back at last!" said Trini.

"You should thank Dave for being such a pain in the butt."

"Ah, so you are definitely getting a divorce then?" asked Kat.

"Definitely!"

"Is it worth celebrating?" asked Aisha.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, Tanya's back at the end of the week, so we should have a party!" said Katherine.

"Yeah, and we can invite the boys too!" said Aisha.

"I don't think all of the boys would be such a good idea..." said Trini.

"Why?"

"Oh, I get it," said Katherine.

"Well I don't."

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Aisha, what Katherine means to say is that she doesn't think that Tommy will be happy to see me," explained Kimberly.

"Honestly, if he hasn't forgiven you by now, he's being very immature," said Aisha.

"Have any of you actually spoken to this Tommy person?" asked Lisa.

"Not really..." said Trini.

"So how do you know that he still hasn't forgiven Kimberly? This party might just get everyone to be friendly with one another again."

"I don't know..."

"Trini, just invite everyone and we'll see what happens," said Kimberly.

"If you want, but I don't think-"

"Just do it!"

"OK, I'll ring him when he's finished work then."

"Good! Now, coffee or tea?"

**Angel Grove High  
><strong>"So, what did you think of my idiot friends?" Jayda asked Tammy as they were making their way to their final class of the day.

"They're cool," said Tammy. So, what class do we have now?"

"Science with Dr Oliver. He's pretty cool."

"Great!"

They entered the classroom and Jayda informed their teacher that Tamara was a new student. "Ok, Tamara Sanders is it?" asked Dr Oliver, not looking up from the piece of paper he was reading.

"Yeah."

Tommy raised his head to look at her. He looked at her for a minute and then shook his head.

"What?"

"You look like someone I know."

"Hey, didn't Ms Appleby say you looked like your Mom?" asked Jayda.

"Yeah! My Mom's name is - "

"Kimberly Hart?"

"Wow, you know my Mom?"

"Yes. I used to be **very** good friends with her. Well, that is irrelevant right now. I hope you like your new school."

"He means that he hopes you like this class."

"Ha ha, very funny Jayda. You two should take your seats. I'm about to start the lesson."

"You were right," said Tamara as soon as she and Jayda had taken their seats. "He is a pretty cool teacher."

"Wow, the lesson hasn't even started yet!"

"Wait, does this mean that I'm not going to think he's cool when he gives a load of homework or something?"

"You never know; it really depends on what day it is."

"OK class," said Dr Oliver, "we're doing an experiment today."

"OK then, no homework!" whispered Jayda. "This is great!"

"That was great," said Tammy, when they came out of the class.

"See, I told you he was cool!"

"Hello, ladies," said Joe, coming up behind them. They were shortly joined by Parker.

"Hey guys; what's up?" asked Jayda.

"We have a short assembly now," Parker informed them. "Mr Kaplan says he has very important news.

"I think he's going to forget what he has to say by the time we get there."

"Joe!" warned Jayda as the other two laughed.

"What? He's old, like really old. Ancient even!"

The four kids laughed all the way to assembly. They were followed closely by Tommy, who was also making his way to the assembly hall. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Adam," he said, "what's up?"

"I just had to double check - "

"Yes I am sure that his name is Parker Addams," chuckled Tommy.

"Aw man, this is really weird!"

"You know what's even weirder?" His voice was a bit softer now so as the the students in front of him wouldn't hear. "Kimberly's teenage daughter is in one of my classes."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. She looks a lot like her mother, that's for sure."

"Wow..."

"Look, I have to go; Mr Kaplan has some big news so there's an assembly, but if you ask me, I think he'll forget by the time we all get there..."

"Yeah; he's ancient. See ya later!"

"How can you justify confiscating my cell phone when you use yours in school all the time Dr O?" Tommy turned around to see Ryan Cameron walking up to him. "Well Ryan," he said, "There are several reasons: the fact that I am a teacher and you are a student, or the fact that you were playing games on yours in class, whereas I was answering a phone call that could have been very important. Do you want me to continue?"

"No, I get the point..."

"Well now you should get to assembly."

"I'm going! Stop hassling me!" Tommy shook his head and chuckled as he followed the remaining students into the hall.

**_A/N So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought because I really like feedback! Oh yeah, and special shout outs to my little cousin Kieran for all the motivation (or bugging) and also SoaringCrane who actually brought this idea to me and came up with the characters! thanks again!_**


	4. The Big News

_**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to upload! I expected to have this chapter up way sooner than this! I could bore you all with the reasons why it took me so long, but I don't really see the point in that. I do not own anything apart from the plot and the original characters, which also belong to Soaring Crane. I hope you enjoy reading the chapter.**_

_****_The students and teachers of Angel Grove High were all waiting for the assembly to begin. Mr Kaplan finally stood up and raised his hand, signalling for everyone to be quiet.

"Ah, now that you are all here, I think it is time to tell you what my very important news is!"

"Mr Kaplan's gonna forget what it is," whispered Joe. The other three giggled and waited to see if he was right.

"Hm, now what was it again?"

"Ha, told ya!"

"Ha ha!" chuckled Mr Kaplan as many of the other students laughed. "I got you! I haven't actually forgotten what the very important news is. I am very sorry to have to do this in the middle of the school year, but I have no choice. I am sad to say that I will have to retire from my job as principal of this school."

Students and teachers alike were very surprised to hear this news. Mr Kaplan was not supposed to retire until the end of the year. "Yes, I know it is a bit of a shock, but it is time for me to relax. I've been doing this job for far too long. Now, I would like to introduce you to your new principal; Ms David." The very strict-looking woman with square, silver glasses and brown hair in a tidy bun stood up from the blue chair she had been sitting on. She nodded and came forward to the microphone.

"Thank you for the introduction, Mr Kaplan," she said. "I am very excited to be here, and I cannot wait to start properly tomorrow."

**Kimberly's house  
><strong>"So Trini, are you looking forward to being a mom?" Katherine asked her.

"Definitely," she said, grinning.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Aisha asked her.

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll bet Jason wasn't too happy about that decision," giggled Kimberly. "He always likes to be prepared."

"Yeah," sighed Trini. "Oh well, I told him he would just have to deal with it."

"You go girl."

"Thank you. Hey, that reminds me; would you be the godmother?"

Kimberly looked surprised at first, but then smiled. "What kind of best friend would I be if I said 'no'?"

"Yay!" said Trini, hugging her friend.

"Uh oh, that child will be spoiled by its Auntie Kim!" said Kat.

"Why do you think I asked her? I won't have to buy a single thing for my baby; Kimberly will buy it loads of presents."

"Hey! I'm going through a divorce right now. The presents will have to wait."

"Damn!" said Trini, pretending to be upset. "I didn't think about that..."

**Staff room, Angel Grove High  
><strong>The teachers were all gathered in the staff room after the assembly. They were waiting for Mr Kaplan to arrive. "Hey, Dr O," said Conner McKnight, coming over to sit beside Tommy, who was correcting some assignments.

"Hi, how are you enjoying working here as a soccer coach?"

"Yeah, it's great. There are some pretty good players here."

"That's good."

"It is kind of weird to be working with you though, since you used to be my science teacher and gave me loads of homework even though I was a power ranger and you knew it..."

"Keep it down, Conner!"

"Nobody's listening to us; they're all wondering why Mr Kaplan is retiring right now instead of the end of the year like he planned."

"Well I think we're about to find out," said Tommy as Mr Kaplan entered the staff room.

There was silence as Mr Kaplan entered along with Ms David. "I'm sure you are all waiting to hear why I am retiring so suddenly. Well, I had some bad news today about my brother. I must travel to Australia for his funeral, and I will be out there for some time. Therefore, it is best that I just retire now."

"I am sure it is a surprise to you all that Mr Kaplan is retiring, but I must say it is a great honour to be replacing him," said Ms David, smiling at them all. "I've heard great things about this school, and I look forward to getting to know you all."

Conner leaned in closer to Tommy so that no one else could hear him speak. "She reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"I can't really remember who, but she definitely reminds me of someone. Not her looks or anything, but the way she speaks."

"You might have met with her before. You never know."

"No, she just speaks like someone I know. I just don't remember who."

"It might come back to you. Oh, and more importantly; have you sorted your argument with Kira and Trent out yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to any time soon."

"Conner -"

"One word for you Dr O; Kimberly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you apparently don't get on with Kimberly Hart any more because she dumped you in a letter and then married some other guy."

"OK, first of all, you have to stop gossiping with Adam."

"No way!"

"Whatever. Anyway, my situation is completely different to yours. I haven't spoken to Kimberly in years, but that's because she lived in San Francisco."

"Lived? Where does she live now?"

"She just moved here."

"I dare you to talk to her!"

"Stop being childish."

"You're always being childish; arguing with Jason about cookies, having water-fights with Adam in the kitchen - "

"OK, fair enough," Tommy chuckled. "I'm sure I will be seeing Kim soon enough; I'm bound to run into her sooner or later..."

"OK, you can think about that while I ask the new principle if she is in anyway connected to Ziva."

"The characters in NCIS are not real, Conner."

"I know, I just think it would be funny if I asked her since she has the same surname." Tommy shook his head as Conner walked over to Ms David and then went back to correcting the assignments.

**Kimberly's house  
><strong>"Hey, Mom!" Tamara called as she entered through the front door, Jayda Brooks following close behind. "I'm home!" They went into the living room, where Kimberly was sitting talking to Kat, Aisha, Trini and Lisa.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

"It was cool; Jayda introduced me to her friends."

"That's nice. Well, this is Katherine and Aisha."

"More old friends?"

"Excuse me?" said Katherine, pretending to be offended.

"We are not 'old'!" Aisha giggled.

"Ha ha; you know what I meant! Oh, and speaking of old friends, my science teacher said he knew you."

"Your science teacher?"

"Yeah; Dr Oliver."

"Oh, he's lovely," commented Lisa.

"Oh, I think Kimberly and Katherine would both agree," Aisha said, slyly as Trini giggled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," said Kim, quickly. "You girls must be hungry. Do you want some snacks?"

Jayda and Tammy followed Kimberly into the kitchen and Trini began to explain to Lisa how Kimberly and Katherine had both dated the "lovely" Dr Oliver when they were younger.

"So, you had a good first day at school then?" Kim asked Tammy as she was getting some cookies and putting them on a plate.

"Yeah, I told you, it was great!"

"It's really weird though how both Ms Appleby and Dr Oliver said you looked a lot like your Mom," Jayda said.

"Yeah, and Mr Kaplan said it too. Oh, he's retired now."

"Well he wasn't this morning," said a confused Kimberly.

"Yeah but he is now; he just retired today. Ms David is our new principle."

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"You didn't sound too surprised when she told you your old friend was our science teacher," Jayda pointed out.

"Yeah, well Trini told me he was a teacher now, so I was half-expecting it."

"OK then. Come on Jayda; I want to talk to Katherine, Aisha and Trini some more and see if they tell me any wild stories about my mother!"

Kimberly giggled as Jayda and Tammy brought their cookies into the living room.

**Jason's House  
><strong>"Hey, I thought you wouldn't show up," Jason said as Tommy walked through the front door.

"Why not?"

"Well, you know; the whole Kimberly thing."

"You make it sound like I hate her or something." Jason gave Tommy a funny look and shook his head. "Right, what did you have to tell me?"

"I did some more investigating after work-"

"Jason," sighed Tommy.

"Look, I am not crazy. I know that there's something weird going on."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, but I think we need to give Billy a call. There is definitely something going on here, and Adam agrees with me."

"OK, but if Billy can't find anything weird with all his high-tech gadgets and super-smart brain, I think we should drop it."

"You know that he probably will find something."

"I know, but we need to be sure."

_**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review telling me! Thanks to anyone who has been reading and reviewing already, and also to all those who added this story to their favorites and/or alerts. Hopefully it will not take me so long to get chapter five up, but no promises. Again, sorry that it took me ages to get this one up. For anyone who is also following "Revival Of Evil" I plan to work on that this week, and the next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Thanks! See ya next time!**_


	5. Dance Off!

_**A/N: So sorry that this took so long so update! I could bore you all with my excuses, but I think you are more interested in reading this chapter. I own nothing except the plot etc. Thanks to SoaringCrane for the story idea and the new characters. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ;)**  
><em>

"I'm not sure about this…" Tommy began, but he was silenced by Adam.

"You're going, and that's that!" Tommy, Adam, Jason and Conner were in Tommy's living room. For the past thirty minutes, Tommy had been debating whether or not to go to the party Kat and Aisha had planned. They wanted all their friends to be there, but Tommy kept thinking it over and over in his brain. Kimberly was going to be there, and he didn't know if he should go after their past together.

"Coward," said Conner.

"I am not a coward!"

"Well, I'm glad we settled that, aren't you Adam? Now, let's go to this party!"

"Were you even invited?"

"Tommy," warned Adam, "Don't be rude. They won't mind if you bring an extra person."

"Yeah Dr O, I can be your date! You can make Kimberly jealous."

"Not funny."

"Let's go already!" said Adam. Tommy's phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Can we go already?" asked an impatient Adam.

"Yeah, when he is finished on the phone."

Tommy hung up and threw Adam an apologetic look. "I have to go and get something from the school."

"What?"

"You guys go on ahead without me. I will catch up with you later."

"Tommy..."

"Come on let's go!" yelled Conner as he ran out the door.

"Someone's excited... Alright, but you better show up."

"I will, I promise."

**Kimberly's House  
><strong>"OK, everything's set up!" Katherine said, excited for the party. "People should start arriving soon!"

"You make it sound like there are a lot of people coming…" said a worried Kimberly.

"Don't worry; it's just our good old ranger friends!"

"Aisha!" hissed Katherine, turning around to see that Lisa wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Well, mostly our good old ranger friends," Aisha whispered.

Katherine shook her head. They heard someone walking up the driveway. "That'll be Tanya!" Kat ran to the front door and opened it just as Tanya was about to ring the doorbell.

"Kat!" Tanya shrieked and she gave Katherine a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great! But it's Kim you're here to see!"

"Yes!" Tanya agreed and followed Kat into the living room where Kimberly and Aisha were still standing. Kimberly and Tanya hugged and had barely started talking to one another when Adam Park walked in, followed by a younger man they didn't know.

"Your front door was open Kimberly so I thought I would just walk in," Adam said, laughing, "It's great to see you again!"

Kimberly gave her friend a big hug. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone along. This is Conner McKnight, and before he opens his big mouth, no, he is **not** my date. Or Tommy's."

"Dude, you ruined my joke! I was gonna tell everyone that I was Dr O's date before he got here…"

"It's nice to meet you Conner," Kimberly giggled. "So, if you're not Adam or Tommy's date, who are you?"

"An ex-student of Dr O's and an ex-team mate too, if you know what I mean."

"Are you serious?"

"I know," said Aisha. "Who would have thought that Tommy would have a doctorate in palaeontology?"

"Not that! How many times has he been a you-know-what now? What colour was he?"

"Black."

"What? Oh no he didn't!" said a familiar voice.

"Zack!" Kimberly cried.

"I can't believe he stole my colour!"

Kimberly shook her head and hugged her friend. "I missed you Zack!"

"Of course you did. How could you not?"

"Mom?" asked Tamara, coming over to her mother. "Can I have some of my friends over?"

"Sure; the more the merrier!" said Kimberly.

"Good, because they're already here…"

**Angel Grove High  
><strong>"Hello?" Tommy called out. The new principal, Ms David, had asked him to come to the school and pick up some files she had left for him. She said that she would meet him in the staff room and give them to him, but there was no sign of Ms David or the files.

"Maybe I made a mistake; she must have said her office," Tommy thought. He left the staff room and headed towards the principal's office. "She has to be here somewhere," he muttered when she wasn't in her office either. "Otherwise the school would be locked…"

He turned to leave the office and noticed that it was now dark. The lights weren't on in the school, so he could hardly see a thing. He decided to leave; there wasn't much point in looking for Ms David in the dark. He could get the files on the next school day.

He walked down the corridor towards the door in which he had entered the school. He was halfway there when he shuddered. He slowed down and heard a grunt. Upon turning around, he noticed he was no longer alone. Something came running at him; it was too dark to see exactly what it was. Some sort of monster, probably.

It jumped up and kicked him, right in the chest. Tommy went flying and landed on his back. Once he got over the shock of being attacked, he leapt back onto his feet again, and got ready for the monster to strike again.

The thing came at him again, but this time he was ready; he grabbed the monster's leg just as it was about to kick him and flipped it over. It landed on the floor with a bang. It got up, shook its head and looked straight at him. Then it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Tommy decided he had better get out before that thing came back, but he found it quite strange that the monster would just disappear like that. He left the school as quickly as possible. He got into his car and drove off, heading for Kimberly's house. Jason, Adam and Billy would be there, and he had to tell them what had just happened.

**Kimberly's House  
><strong>"I can't believe that Coach McKnight is at your mom's party," Joe told Tamara.

"I know! Weird, right?"

"I heard him say that Dr O will be here later on," said Jayda.

"Well, at least we knew that he used to be friends with your mother," said Parker.

"What does that mean?"

"Joe, it means we should nearly have expected it."

"Expected what?"

"Dr O coming to the party!"

"I don't get it." The other three shook their head as Joe then proceeded to eat some more sandwiches. "You guys should totally have some; the egg and onion ones are delicious!"

"Looks like Tammy's having fun!" said Trini; she and Kimberly were standing chatting at the opposite side of the table where all the food had been laid out.

"Yeah; I'm just happy that she was able to make some new friends quite quickly."

"I don't see Tommy anywhere."

"I think I heard Adam say something about him having to go to work or something and that he's be late."

"He's a teacher! He doesn't need to go to work at night."

"Are you a teacher?"

"No, but –"

"So how do you know that teachers don't need to go to work at night?"

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, what does it matter that Tommy's not here?"

"I was just thinking he might be avoiding you… Sorry; I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Hey Kimberly, sorry I'm late!"

Kimberly turned around to see a tall young man with dark, spiky hair dressed in blue standing in front of her. "That's OK, and, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

"I suppose it has been a while; it's Justin!"

"Justin Stewart! That little kid who some dumbass decided should replace him on a certain team?"

"Hey!" said Rocky DeSantos, coming up behind them, "He already knew who we were, and it was Zordon that decided he should replace me."

"Rocky, I was kidding! Anyway, since you helped rescue me and turn me good again when I was evil once, you are very welcome Justin."

"Thank you; it's great to see everyone again!"

"Yeah, it's great to see you!"

"Hey Kimmie!"

"Jason, I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever," Jason grinned, "Zack wants to have a dance-off with Billy. Are you coming to watch?"

"A dance-off between Zack and Billy?" said Trini in surprise. "I'm totally there!"

"Well, Billy hasn't agreed to it yet, but we're hoping that if we get enough people excited about it, then he will."

"Why would Billy have a dance-off with Zack?"

"They had one before," Trini explained to Kimberly, "except Alpha was involved as well. Jason judged it, and decided that Alpha won…"

"I would have loved to see that!"

"Well, Zack wants to see who would win if Alpha wasn't involved, so…"

"Don't worry Jason; Kimberly and I will be watching."

"Good!" Jason walked off to find more people to watch the dance-off and Kimberly and Trini continued chatting, mostly about babies and pregnancy.

They were getting ready for the dance-off in the living room when someone rang the doorbell. Aisha answered the door and a man walked right passed here into the living room. "Come on in, why don't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Dave!" Kimberly exclaimed when she saw her ex-husband. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

Jason went to object, but Kimberly stopped him and followed Dave outside. "What?" snapped Kimberly once they were both outside.

"I want to give you one last chance to change your mind about the divorce."

"I already signed the papers Dave. It's over! You can't keep coming round like this."

"Fine," he said, "but I want Tammy to live with me in San Francisco."

"Dave –"

"Have you even asked her what she wants to do?"

"She is staying here with me, OK? She has already settled in, she's made new friends. It wouldn't be fair to uproot her again!"

"I'm sorry, is the party over?"

Kimberly turned to see Tommy Oliver standing in her driveway. "No, it's not; Billy and Zack are about to have a dance-off – wait a minute! You're Tamara's teacher; tell Dave how well she's settled in at school."

"Um, yeah, she's made some friends… does well in class. There haven't been any problems, if that's what you mean."

"Do you really expect me to believe that your high school boyfriend is one of her teachers?"

"Excuse me, but I **am** her science teacher. My colleague – Conner McKnight – is inside if you would like to ask him. He's the gym teacher, or soccer coach, or something like that…"

"See?" said Kimberly.

"Fine then," said Dave, "I'll move here then."

"What? Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes; there's a house down the road for sale. Or I'll get an apartment in the city. Either way, I'm moving to Angel Grove."

They both glared at each other and Tommy stepped in between them. "Please don't have a huge fight in the middle of the garden; your daughter wouldn't like it." He turned to Dave, "I think you should leave now." Dave glared at Tommy for a second before turning around and walking over to his car. He got in and drove off, leaving Kimberly and Tommy standing alone in the garden.

"I think we should go inside now," Tommy suggested.

"Hm?" said Kimberly, who had been staring at him in surprise.

"Jason and Trini are spying on us." He pointed to the window. Kimberly turned to look, just as Jason pulled Trini away from the window, and laughed.

They went into the living room. Everyone was staring at them, and Kimberly realised that they must have shouting. Tommy eventually broke the silence, "I thought you told me Billy and Zack were going to have a dance-off Kimberly?"

"Oh yeah!" said Zack, "I'll start! Music please."

Tommy went over to where Jason and Adam were standing. "You were right Jason," he said.

"About what?"

"I got attacked in the school by some sort of monster."

"After the party, we go back to my place. We need to discuss this." Tommy and Adam nodded and continued to watch Zack and Billy's contest. To nobody's surprise, Jason decided that the winner of the dance-off was Billy.

**_A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please leave a review telling me what you thought and areas where I could improve. Thanks. It definitely won't be as long before the next chapter is uploaded :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and adding the story/me to your alerts/favourites! 8D_**

**_~Kellybird_**


	6. Ayayayay!

_******A/N Well I'm back again! :D Updates will start to be more regular from now on! Anyways, I don't own anything blah de blah de blah except I do share the plot and Tammy, Joe, Ryan, Parker and Jayda with Soaring Crane. Oh, and the cookies are definitely mine. What cookies you ask? Well, the ones I just ate! LOL anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the others!**_

"Jason its three in the morning!" complained Adam.

"This is important."

"So is sleep," Tommy muttered.

"Are you sure that you didn't recognise the monster?" Jason asked him.

"I don't know; I've fought that many..."

"You don't need to rub it in..." said Adam, with a big yawn.

"Do you think Ms David has anything to do with this?" Conner asked. They were all sitting in Jason and Trini's living room. The latter had gone to bed hours ago, leaving the four ex-rangers alone to discuss the attack on Tommy earlier that night. But of course, she didn't know that.

"I highly doubt it," said Jason, and he sat back on the white leather sofa, closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Well, I'm only saying because she told Dr O to go to the school, and when he got there, a monster attacked him."

"He _has_ got a point..."

"I suppose.. You know what, me and Conner can investigate this on Monday when we are back at work. But for now, I think we should all go home and go to sleep."

"What a fantastic idea!" Adam jumped up and grabbed his car keys. "I wasn't drinking so I can give you and Conner a ride home."

"Thanks," grinned Tommy. "Talk to you later Jason!"

"Hey but we're not finished yet!"

"Um, yes. Yes we are!"

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Kimberly asked Tamara. They were sitting at the small, round kitchen table eating their breakfast. Kimberly was dressed but Tamara was still in her pyjamas.

"I'm gonna go around Angel Grove with Jayda, Joe and Parker, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine! It would be great to get to know the place."

"Yeah. I'm going to go and get dressed now." She scurried up the stairs and Kimberly began to clear the table and wash the dishes. She shook her head, remembering the phone call she got earlier that morning. It was Skull, apologising for not showing up to the party because his son – Spike – and Bulk had returned to Angel Grove and they had a little accident concerning samurai swords. He promised that they would visit her soon though so that she could meet Spike and see Bulk and Skull again.

Kimberly giggled to herself. She still couldn't believe Eugene Skullovitch had a son!

"Okay Mom, Jayda's outside waiting on me!" Tamara called.

"Oh, well don't be too late!"

"I won't!"

Kimberly couldn't help thinking that she and Tammy had drifted apart over the last few days. She began to wonder if coming back to Angel Grove was the right thing to do after all. "Nah," she thought, "she just needs to get used to the idea of living somewhere new."

Jason banged on Tommy's front door a bit harder. Tommy had obviously slept in after being up so late the night before, but then again, Jason had less sleep, owing to an unexpected visitor early that morning. "Tommy!" he yelled.

Suddenly the door jerked open, and standing before Jason was an extremely irritable Tommy Oliver. "What?" he snapped.

"Well, I am so sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, but this is very important." He went to his car and looked around. When he found that there weren't any nosy neighbours watching him, he opened the rear passenger door of his car and attempted to lift out something heavy.

"Ayayayay! Jason! Be careful!"

"Sorry Alpha," he said, putting the robot standing on the ground.

"I must be dreaming!"

"Sorry, but you're not. He turned up at my place a while ago, and I really don't know what to do with him..."

"Stop talking about me as if I am not here!"

"Sorry Alpha," the two men grumbled.

"What's going on?" Adam popped his head round the door. "Holy sh-"

"Language Adam!"

"Sorry Alpha."

"What are you doing at Tommy's house?" asked Jason.

"Well, I drove him and Conner here, and was so tired I just landed on Tommy's sofa and fell asleep." Jason turned to see that Adam's car was indeed sitting parked outside the house. "Oh."

"Let's get Alpha inside before someone sees him," said Tommy. They all went into his kitchen to find Conner McKnight sitting banging his head off of the kitchen table. "Why oh why oh why oh why?"

Jason, Adam and Alpha looked at Tommy who said, "He's hungover."

Conner lifted his head up to look at the three men plus robot. He looked confused. "Is that the little robot dude that summoned the 'teenagers with attitude' for Zordon?"

"Yes," said Alpha, "how did you know that?"

"It was in Dr O's video thing. At least, I think it was..."

"Alpha, Conner is a Power Ranger too," explained Tommy. "He was the Red Dino Ranger."

"Yes; Tommy stole me and Zack's colour that year..."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, what are you doing here Alpha?" Adam asked.

"I already asked him," said Jason, "he won't say!"

"It is for me to know, and for you to find out Rangers!"

"Then, how come you ended up at my house?"

"I got lost – its been a while since I've been in Angel Grove – and I was going to ask for directions. I didn't know it was your house."

"I don't believe that Alpha..."

"Okay, I will just tell you. A member of the United Alliance of Evil has gone AWOL. I just don't know who it is yet."

"Well, its definitely not Astronema," said Tommy. "Karone and Zhane are on holiday on some weird planet. I was talking to them yesterday."

"Its not Rita either; she's the Mystic Mother," said Jason.

"There is no point in trying to guess who it is – it could be anyone!" said Adam.

"I didn't know who to go to, now that Zordon's gone," said Alpha, "so I came to the Power Rangers that I knew."

"Well, we have been investigating something," said Jason, "it may be connected. Also, Tommy was attacked last night by some sort of monster."

"Ayayayay, this is more serious than I thought!

"Wow, Angel Grove is a pretty cool place!" said Tamara. She had been out all day with her friends getting to know her surroundings.

"I know, right?" grinned Joe. "It's like the best place to live, ever!"

"Still, I do kind of miss San Francisco..."

"Don't worry; it's natural to be homesick," said Parker.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it and then you'll never want to leave Angel Grove!" said Jayda.

"If you say so..."

"Hey, why don't we head over to the Youth Centre?" suggested Joe.

The others all agreed and they started to walk that way when suddenly, a group of monsters – similar to the one who fought Tommy – appeared out of nowhere. They blocked the teens path and they all got into fighting stances.

"What's going on?" whispered Tammy to Joe.

"I have no idea..."

One of the monsters lunged forward and went to grab Tammy when someone came running in and kicked it square in the chest, knocking it away from her. Another monster jumped in, but Joe caught its arm and twisted it until the thing made a noise in pain. Joe threw it over his shoulder and it landed on the ground, then disappeared with a puff of smoke. The other monsters disappeared too, leaving the teenagers on their own once again.

"Thanks!" Tammy said to the stranger. He turned to face them. "No problem! I'm Ryan Cameron, by the way."

"I know," said Joe, "you teach karate at the Youth Centre sometimes."

"Yeah I do; do you go to my lessons?"

"Sometimes," said Joe, grinning. "Oh, and these are my friends; Parker, Jayda and Tamara."

"You can call me Tammy though," she said. Ryan looked at her. "Man," she thought, "he's cute." He had chestnut brown eyes and golden brown hair that shined in the sunlight. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, and he had a gentle smile.

Just then, beams of different coloured lights surrounded each of the five teenagers, and they disappeared in an instant.

_**A/N So what did you think? Leave a review telling me exactly what you thought of it - was it good, was it crap, should I just stop talking, well, writing the author's note now? Yeah, thought so. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to alerts and favourites lists. You guys are the best! Also thanks to those who added me as an author to their alerts and favourites! You guys are amazing!**_

_**Lots of love, ~Kellybird xxx**_

_**PS Do NOT forget to review LOL XD**_


	7. May The Power Protect You

_**A/N OMG I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter. My computer broke, and I couldn't work on this story until I got a new one, since it was unfixable. Seriously, it was ready for the scrapheap. Anyway, I now have a new laptop sooo... More regular updates guarenteed. Hooray! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is kind of important, if a wee bit short. So, Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own Power Rangers. Would be awesome if I did, but I don't. If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction for it lol. However, I do own any made up characters and the plot, but I share those with Soaring Crane. **_

"Tommy! Quick!" yelled Adam, running into the kitchen. Tommy fell off the counter he had been sitting on, listening to Alpha and Jason talk to Billy on the phone. Conner, who had been standing leaning against the far wall, began laughing so hard that tears started rolling down his face. Jason and Alpha turned to see what the commotion was.

"What, Adam?" asked Tommy, sounding like he was trying his best to be polite.

"Sorry, it's just that there is a report of a monster attack down town on the local news."

Jason stood up quickly and grabbed a remote control. He pointed it at the television which was standing on a counter in the kitchen and pressed the 'on' button. Everyone turned to see a bespectacled news reporter on the screen. He looked quite nervous; he kept pulling on his red tie as he spoke. Behind him, they could see several strange creatures throwing things around and attempting to attack innocent civilians.

"They look familiar…" said Tommy quietly.

"Are they the monsters that attacked you at the school?" asked Jason.

"They look familiar to me too…" said Adam.

"I think they might be the monsters that attacked me... But when did you see them Adam?"

Adam looked puzzled. He frowned in concentration. "I have definitely seen them before. I just can't remember when, or where for that matter."

"Well, it was probably during your time as a power ranger," said Conner.

"Ayayayayay rangers, I must go!" Before any of them could protest, Alpha had disappeared in a beam light.

"Why did he-"

"PIRANHATRONS!" yelled Tommy, interrupting Jason and causing everyone in the room to jump.

"No way!" gasped Jason. "Divatox and her minions are long gone."

"He's right," said Adam clicking his fingers. "They are piranhatrons." He grinned. "I knew I'd seen them before."

"But... What does this mean?"

**Unknown place**

"Um, where are we?" asked a nervous Jayda. She and the others were all in complete darkness and could see nothing. The only reason any of them knew the others were there is because they were all standing close together.

"I don't know... Does this happen regularly here in Angel Grove?" Tamara gave a nervous laugh when she asked that question.

"Well, its never happened to me before anyway..." Parker replied.

"Ayayayayay!"

"What was that?" asked Joe as the two girls screamed.

"Where is that light switch?"

Ryan felt the person standing beside him – Tammy – clutch his arm in fright. He didn't move, but just called out: "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Don't tell them that! It could be a murderous lunatic."

"Shut up Joe," said an annoyed Parker. There was a click, and they all had to shield their eyes from a bright light.

"Found it!" someone cried happily. "Now we can see again... Welcome to the Command Centre!"

The five teenagers lowered their arms and let their eyes adjust. Standing before them was a robot. It was rather small. Its body was mostly red, with some sort of yellow lightning bolt on its chest. The five young people just stared at it. This day was just getting weirder.

The robot moved towards them and seemed surprised at their reaction. They all took one step back. "First of all," the robot said, "I would like to reassure you that I am not a murderous lunatic."

Parker sniggered and Joe looked a little embarrassed. "In fact, I am Alpha, a robot from the planet Edenoi."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ryan. He was standing a little in front of the rest of the group.

"Look, I'll try and explain this simply. I am robot, and I worked for Zordon back in the nineties. He was the original Power Rangers' mentor."

"Power Rangers?" Tamara asked Ryan quietly. "Are they actually real?"

"I think so," he replied. "My dad used to talk about them fighting evil villains from outer space, but that could be some story he cooked up."

"Power Rangers are real guys!" said Joe excitedly. "We asked Dr O. once in science class, and he said they were."

"Well, he could have made it up..."

"No Jayda! He said they were most definitely real. He even showed us a video someone took of a megazord fighting a huge monster."

"He lets you guys watch movies in science?" groaned Ryan. "We never get to do stuff like that."

"He never usually lets us either, but Parker was so damn adamant that they weren't real that he decided to try and prove it."

"Anyway!" Alpha said impatiently. "You five were exceptional at fighting off the piranhatrons - "

"What?"

"The monsters you fought Ryan! No doubt the return of the piranhatrons means the return of the evil space pirate, Divatox."

"What has that got to do with us?"

"I want you five to become a new generation of the Turbo Power Rangers!"

"Really?" asked Joe excitedly.

"Well, the Council of Eltar insisted on "new" rangers, but Dimetria and I decided to just use the Turbo technology. I was able to fix it so it will work again!"

"You want US to be power rangers?" Jayda looked shocked.

"Yes!"

The teens all looked at each other. They were all confused and surprised. This was the weirdest day they had ever experienced. "I don't know about this guys," said Parker.

"I think we should do it," beamed Joe. "It would be so cool."

"It won't be all fun and games," Jayda warned him.

"We should do it," Ryan said confidently.

"He chose us for a reason," Tamara said slowly. "Maybe we should."

"So you will become the power rangers then?"

The five teenagers looked at Alpha, then looked around at each other again. They all nodded at each other. "Let's do it," grinned Ryan.

"I didn't even need to bring up the cool cars!"

"What cool cars?" asked Ryan and Joe simultaneously.

"Oh, your zords! They're cars. But you won't be using them yet. Take your morphers from the stand please, and I shall teleport you to the area of town in which the Piranhatrons are attacking people."

"Wait isn't there any rules or –"

"Not enough time Jayda! I will tell you when you get back!"

The newly formed power ranger team grabbed their morphers and keys hastily and waited for Alpha to teleport them. "Good luck Rangers! Oh, and may the power protect you."

_**A/N So what did you guys think of that chapter? Leave me a review with your thoughts! I guarantee a new chapter next week, if not sooner. probably not sooner, but maybe... Just maybe... Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far and reviewed. I apologise again about the wait for this chapter, but I already promised quicker updates didn't I? :) Don't forget to leave a review! Love ya xxxx**_


	8. Shift Into Turbo!

_**A/N: Well here is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own anything blah blah blah except for any characters you don't recognise and the plot. The idea was brought to me by SoaringCrane. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! :)**_

The five friends landed in a street on the outskirts of Angel Grove. They were not expecting the sudden transportation and most of them landed on the butts. The only one still standing was Ryan, and he was a bit wobbly when he first appeared. "It's gonna take a while to get used to that…" Joe muttered.

"Ew those things are back again!"

Everyone looked to where Tamara was pointing to see the monster-things coming towards them. "What do we do?" asked Parker.

"Fight them dumbass!" muttered Joe.

"I heard that!"

"Right, let's try to morph," said Ryan, looking around at the others. They nodded at him. "Um… what do we say again?

"I don't think he said…" said a worried Jayda.

"Wait, didn't he say we were the Turbo Rangers?" asked Joe, grinning.

"I don't think your dad actually knows the morphing call…" said Parker.

Seeing the confused looks on the other three's faces, Joe explained: "My dad said he heard some power rangers morph a few times. I think the Turbo call was, um… Shift into Turbo… Maybe?"

"It's a worth a shot," said Ryan. "Shift into Turbo!" They all stood still, waiting. Nothing happened.

"Maybe we're supposed to do something when we're morphing?" suggested Jayda.

"Like what; a dance?"

"Shut up Parker!"

"Let's just try it again," sighed Ryan. "And this time, if something comes to you, just, um, do it?"

"This Alpha robot thing should have explained this better," groaned Joe. "If it doesn't work this time, the piranhatrons are gonna jump us…"

"Shift into Turbo!" cried Ryan, with a bit more confidence. This time, the rangers realised what they had to do. They morphed successfully. Jayda became the yellow ranger, Parker the green ranger, Joe became the blue ranger, Tamara was the pink ranger, and Ryan was the red ranger.

"Sweet!" cried Joe. "We're superheroes!"

"C'mon guys, let's get rid of these things!" said Ryan. They all ran into battle with the piranhatrons.

They took on two opponents each, and with the help of their auto blasters (with a very audible "Cool!" from Joe, they had discovered them) found that they were very capable of defeating the piranhatrons. With a big kick, Parker had finished off the very last of the monsters. "Oh my gosh, we actually did it!" said Tamara happily.

"Good job rangers," they heard the robot – Alpha – say. "I'm just trying to fix the teleporter, hang on; it should only take a minute."

The rangers all high-fived, all were very pleased with their achievement. They turned to look around them, only to see two people looking at them. The man was tall, black and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. His head was shaven. The Asian woman beside him had long hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink shirt and shorts. They seemed to have been out shopping, as they wear both carrying either plastic or paper bags. They were just staring at the rangers, looking quite shocked.

The rangers all looked at each other in confusion. "It can't be," they heard the man say quietly.

"Impossible," the woman replied. And with that, the rangers were teleported back to the command center.

**Tommy's Kitchen**

"Who's Divatox?" Conner wondered out loud. Alpha had disappeared just moments ago, and Tommy, Adam and Jason were still trying to figure out why piranhatrons would be in Angel Grove.

"She was an evil space pirate, and enemy to the Turbo Rangers," explained Adam.

"She tried to feed Jason to a volcano…" Tommy sniggered.

"Hey! That is not what happened."

Tommy and Adam looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jason tried to look angry with them, but soon found himself laughing along with them. Conner couldn't help but laugh at the three grown men, nearly in tears. After they had sobered up a bit, Tommy said "Hey look!" Their attention was grabbed by the television once more.

"No way," said Jason.

"Alright, Power Rangers!" said Conner excitedly.

"It can't be," said Tommy.

"Why not?"

"They are the Turbo Rangers Conner," explained Adam. He turned to Tommy. "Well, it's definitely not us. We should call TJ or someone, to see if it's them."

"Well, it has to be," said Jason. "No wonder Alpha was in such a hurry to leave."

The news report finished with its usual theme music and a commercial for toilet paper came on. Tommy switched it off just as his cell phone began to ring. "It's TJ," he said.

"Probably calling to inform us Divatox has returned and so have the Turbo Rangers," said Jason, shrugging.

Tommy answered it and moved into the living room. "He likes to take his phone calls in private," Adam laughed, "He tends to walk around a lot when he's on the phone."

Jason opened the fridge door and proceeded to make himself a sandwich. Tommy returned after a short while. "Well?" asked Jason, his mouth full.

"Did I say you could eat my food?"

"Nope," he replied, without a care in the world. "Now, what did TJ say?"

"He and Cassie met up downtown for a while, doing some shopping and such, when they stumbled across the Turbo Rangers fighting piranhatrons. He wanted to know if it was the older team."

"Wait, so it wasn't him?" asked Adam, confused.

"This just keeps getting stranger," said Jason. He took another bite of his sandwich. "Neither Turbo team is down there, so who the hell is it?"

"Maybe we should give Billy a call…" said Tommy thoughtfully.

"Can we not just go to the Command Centre?" asked Adam.

"We can't get in if we don't have our powers…" said Jason.

"I'm not sure," said Tommy. "I know that when I was evil, I was the only one of Rita's forces that could enter the Command Centre, because I had a power coin. But then we did away with the Power Coins, remember?"

"Just call Billy," said Jason simply. "He's the smart one."

Tommy picked up his cell phone again and dialled Billy's number. "TJ's going to come over later. I think it might be a good idea to discuss things with him as well as Billy." Tommy then left the room to talk to Billy.

**Command Centre**

"Congratulations Rangers!" said Alpha. "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you how to morph, but you obviously figured it out yourselves. Zordon would be proud!"

The rangers, now demorphed again, all smiled. It was nice to hear someone congratulating them for defeating the monsters. "Who is this Zordon?" asked Joe.

"He was the power rangers' mentor, back in the day. I thought I told you this already?"

"Yeah but how come he isn't our mentor?"

"Well, that's kind of a touchy subject. But, to cut a long story short, the Red Astro Ranger destroyed him."

"What?" the teens cried in unison.

"Oh no, it's OK, Zordon told him to… Oh I really shouldn't have said that!"

"When do we get the zords?" asked Parker, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm, well, not until you need them. You haven't even fought a proper monster yet! Just foot soldiers. I suggest that you all go to the Ernie's Juice Bar to wind down. Divatox may send worse things in the coming days."

He pressed a button, and the teenagers all found themselves in the alley behind Juice Bar. "Worse things?" asked Jayda nervously.

"We'll be fine!" said Joe confidently. "We are the Power Rangers after all."

"Keep your voice down," scolded Parker. "We're not allowed to tell anyone."

"No one would believe us anyway," smirked Joe. "Come on, let's all go get some smoothies. I'm thirsty."

"Good idea," said Ryan, smiling. They all ran into the Youth Centre to get their refreshments.

_**a/n: well there you have it! Please leave a review :) You know I love them. Merry Christmas, I hope you all enjoyed the holidays, whatever you may celebrate. There should be a new chapter up either this weekend or next week. Hopefully lol :) Oh, and I am super excited for Megaforce after seeing the picture of the rangers beside lockers. Back to school yippee! Gonna be so nostalgic. See y'all laters! Oh, and you can follow me on twitter if you want kellybirdrocks :)**_


	9. Return of the Rangers

CHAPTER 9: RETURN OF THE RANGERS

"These smoothies are really good!" said Tamara, after finishing her strawberry and banana flavoured drink. "No wonder Trini wants them all the time…" She and the other four teens-turned-superheroes were sitting in Ernie's Juice Bar, relaxing after their first battle as Power Rangers.

"I have to say, it was well needed," sighed Joe, slurping the remains of his own beverage. The others nodded in agreement. They were all sitting back quite comfortably in their chairs.

"Hey guys, look!" cried Jayda. They all turned towards the television sitting on the bar. They could see themselves as the Turbo Rangers, fighting the pirahnatrons from earlier. "Oh my gosh," said Tamara. They all got up and moved closer to get a better view of what was happening.

"I can't believe it," the man behind the bar said, shaking his head. "The Power Rangers are back. Man, I remember being here the first day they arrived in Angel Grove, all those years ago. I never thought I would ever see them here again."

"It's not all good," said the man beside him. "You know why they're back."

"Yeah, some evil nutter is here trying to take over the world. They are here to stop them."

"I have to say though, they look awfully familiar."

"They all look the same to me."

"I suppose…"

"Come on," Ryan whispered to the others. He made a gesture for them to follow him.

As soon as they all got outside, Joe had to be restrained from jumping up and down with excitement. He looked like he was about to explode. "Did you see that? Did you? On the TV?"

"Yes Joe," said Parker, grabbing his friend's shoulders and keeping him steady. "Please calm down. Please!" Joe stopped his frantic moving around and seemed to calm down.

"It IS sort of exciting though, us being on TV…" Jayda said after a few minutes. The others all smiled, and they couldn't help but agree.

"I just wish I could tell my mom," said Tamara.

"We can't tell anyone," Ryan warned. "Remember what Alpha said."

"Yeah, I know…"

**Trini and Jason's House**

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What is it Kim?" Trini walked into her living room, where her best friend happened to be sitting on the sofa watching a news report on the television. Trini sat down beside her. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"Power Rangers!"

They just stared at the TV, taking in every detail of the footage. When the news report was over Trini picked up the remote control and turned off the television. She turned to face Kimberly. "Do you remember when we were Rangers?" she beamed.

Kimberly nodded, but she looked a little confused. Trini frowned. "Earth to Kim!"

"They're the Turbo Rangers."

"What?"

"At least, I think they are the Turbo Rangers."

"It can't be though. Jason is over at Tommy's now. He went this morning, and hasn't been back since. He would not be gone this long if Tommy was busy running around being the Red Turbo Ranger."

"Yeah but weren't they all replaced by TJ and the others?"

"Oh yeah…" Just then the doorbell rang. Trini got up from the couch to go and answer the door. When she came back she was being followed by a few friends: Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte and Justin Stewart. "Not the Turbo Rangers!" Trini said in a sing-song voice.

"That's the thing," said Justin. "They were the Turbo Rangers, but we weren't the people in the suits."

"We were hoping Jason might be able to shed some light on this," Ashley said hopefully.

"He's over at Tommy's place."

Carlos' phone began to beep, signalling a text message. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. "It's from TJ," he said. "We need to meet up with Tommy and some other Rangers later."

"No doubt he will try to figure out who these new Rangers are before then," said Kimberly. "Tommy was always very nosy."

Trini began to laugh. "Well, in this case my dear friend, I think it is justified."

"Sorry for bothering you guys," said Ashley with a smile. "We just wanted to try and get some information."

"No problem," grinned Trini. "Anything for a fellow ranger."

As she got up to show them out, Kimberly's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hey kiddo!"

"_Hi Mom."_

"What's up?"

"_I'm at home but there is no one here. I was just wondering where you were."_

"Oh I'm over at Trini's house. I should be home soon. Will you be OK on your own for a little while?"

"_Yeah I'll be fine."_

"OK see you soon honey."

"_Bye mom."_

Kimberly hung up and frowned. "What's wrong Kim?" asked Trini, coming back into the room.

"Oh, it's just that Tammy didn't sound like herself on the phone."

"Maybe she's tired or something?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm just going to go to the bathroom before I go."

"Aw, do you have to go already?"

**Tommy's House**

Tommy, Adam, Jason and Conner were all sitting in the living room, waiting for TJ and the others to arrive. They were going to have a little meeting about what happened that day. Tommy and Adam had also invited Katherine and Tanya, since they were also the Turbo Rangers at one point. Whatever was happening, they wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Conner shifted in his seat a little bit. He looked a little uncomfortable. Jason was lying on the sofa, flicking through TV channels. Adam was playing games on his phone and would occasionally mumble that the game was "cheating" if he didn't win. Tommy was marking homework from his students. Every few minutes, one of them would look up from what they were doing to check the time. The others would be arriving around six o'clock. It was now five-thirty.

"Honestly, why do I have to be here? I am not a Turbo Ranger."

The others half-laughed at this. "Neither am I Conner," said Jason, continuing to flick through the TV channels.

"I think you've been through all of them already Jason," Adam pointed out.

"How would you know? You're too busy shouting at birds and pigs on your phone."

"Don't diss Angry Birds man!"

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to be Conner," Tommy said without looking up from his papers.

"Nah," said Jason, grinning. "He wants to find out who these Rangers are."

A smirk played on Conner's lips; he was trying his best not to smile. They were all interested in the new Rangers, that was for sure. "Jason," Adam groaned. "Will you please stop changing the channel?"

"There is nothing good on!" Jason defended himself.

"There are lots of good shows on."

"Nope," said Jason, shaking his head. He threw the remote at Adam. "You find something to watch then."

"Fine," said Adam, as he started flicking through the channels again. He stopped when he came to some programme about drug raids. After a minute he shook his head and started flicking again. He grinned when he came to Nickelodeon.

"Oh hell no!" moaned Jason, putting his head in his hands. Adam grinned and began to sing along with the theme song. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Shut up," groaned Jason. "Please." Conner burst out laughing as Adam continued to sing the theme song. "Absorbent and yellow and porous is he…"

Tommy's shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. Jason slumped to the floor. "Kill me now please."

"You survived Rita and Zedd, and the Machine Empire, and you're just gonna let a yellow sponge defeat you?" Adam said in mock horror.

"It's too much!"

"What was the point in me rescuing you multiple times if you are just going to let Spongebob get the better of you?"

Jason sat up quickly and shot Tommy a death glare. "You did not save my life multiple times."

"Actually, I did."

"Um, no, you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"Well, you started off trying to kill me." Jason was now grinning evilly at his friend.

"Too bad I didn't succeed then, huh?"

"Actually, I recall saving your life multiple times, dearest Tommy."

"That's funny, because I don't."

The two of them glared at each other for a few minutes before they both burst into laughter. The doorbell went and Adam went to answer it. When he returned, Tommy and Jason were still laughing. Adam cleared his throat. They turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes. "Real mature guys…"

"Whatever," grinned Jason. Adam stepped to the side to allow TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and Justin in.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" said Tommy, standing up. He was still trying not to laugh.

"How come you guys are so giddy?" TJ asked.

Before anyone could answer, Tommy grinned. "We were thinking of ordering a pizza, but figured it wouldn't go down too well."

TJ shook his head as the others all laughed. "Oh Tommy, you're hilarious."

"Yeah," chuckled Jason. "TJ might get baked in it…"

The doorbell went again. "That'll be Kat and Tanya," said Tommy, still laughing. He went to answer the door.

**Trini and Jason's house**

"Kim!" yelled Trini. Kimberly was just washing her hands in the bathroom. It sounded like Trini was worried about something. She quickly finished what she was doing and ran back into the living room. "What is it?"

"Can you please drive me to the hospital?" Trini said without looking at her. She was sitting on the sofa with her hands on her baby bump.

"What is it?"

"It's a place where doctors and nurses try to help patients."

Kimberly shook her head. "I meant, what's wrong? Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Kimberly was getting worried now.

Trini looked up at her and smiled. "My waters broke. The baby's coming!"

Kimberly grabbed her phone and her keys. "Let's go!"

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Its a bit of a filler but yeah. Anyway, don't forget to review ;) Reading reviews motivates me to write sometimes. See you all next time xxx**_


	10. Codename Broccoli

**A/N Here it is... chapter 10. there isn't really much ranger action in this chapter... but something important does happen :) I hope you enjoy it**

**I own nothing apart from the plot and any made-up characters which also belong to Soaring Crane :)**

**Tommy's House**

"Ok, does anyone know what the hell is going on?" TJ asked, sitting down on the sofa beside Conner. Katherine and Tanya had just arrived, meaning all of the Turbo Rangers (plus Jason and Conner) were now present. Tommy shook his head; he was standing in front of the television.

"That's why we called a meeting," he explained. "No one seems to know anything about the new Turbo Rangers."

"I don't get it," said Katherine, shaking her head. "Why would they give the Turbo powers to five completely different people?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Adam said, looking towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley.

"That's my point," said Katherine, first looking at Adam, then Tommy. "Don't you think that there are already enough people capable of using those powers?"

"I agree," Tommy replied, nodding. "That doesn't mean the people in charge do though."

"There's something else too," Jason said slowly. Everyone turned to look at him. Tommy, Adam and Conner all nodded at him. He sat forward in his seat and placed his hands on his knees. "Alpha showed up as well."

"What? When?" asked Ashley.

"Today. Plus, he left as soon as he heard about the monster reports. He wouldn't tell us why he was here either."

"So you think this is all down to Alpha?"

He nodded. Tanya looked at him, confused. "If he was here, why didn't he ask you guys to assemble the old Turbo teams?"

"That's something we need to figure out," said Adam. "Billy's actually working on something right now."

Just then, the Spongebob theme song blasted from the TV. "What the hell?" yelled Jason, jumping out of his seat. "I thought we had that muted!"

Adam laughed as TJ pulled the remote out from under him. "Sorry," he chuckled. "I sat on it…"

"Give me that!" Jason snatched the remote from TJ's hand and pointed it at the TV to switch it off.

"Did you all know that Jason's worst fear is a yellow sponge?" said Tommy, grinning.

Jason shot Tommy a death glare just as phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. "It's Kimberly… It's probably not important. It can wait." He hung up without answering. "Ok guys, let's try and get some answers."

His phone started to ring again. He hung up without bothering to check who it was this time. "Are you sure that it's not an important phone call Jason?" asked Cassie. "She called you back pretty fast."

Jason's cell phone began to ring again before he could answer her. He sighed and checked the caller ID. It was Kimberly again. This time he answered it. "Kim, I'm a little busy – HOSPITAL?"

**Angel Grove Community Hospital**

"Yes, I am at the hospital with Trini… Yes she's fine! The baby's coming. You need to get down here right away."

"_Ok, I'm on my way! Tell her not to worry."_

Jason hung up before Kimberly could answer him. She shook her head. Trini was probably the calmest person in the place. She was standing outside her room. Trini was inside talking to the midwife. Kimberly smiled at her through the small window on the door. Trini saw her and smiled back.

Kimberly turned back to her phone and scrolled through her contacts. When she got to Tamara she hit the green call button. She was greeted with a very cheery "Hey mom!" without having to wait too long.

"Hey honey, I'm at the hospital with Trini, the baby's on its way."

"_Oh, cool. So does this mean you're going to be home even later now?"_

"Yeah, you know if you want to ask one of your friends if you can –"

"_Jayda said I can stay over at her place. Is that ok?"_

"Sure, that's great."

"_Ok see you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too." Kimberly smiled as she put her cell phone away again. She was clearly happy that Tamara had made some friends here already. She laughed as she saw Jason Scott running down the corridor towards her. "Am I too late? Did I miss it?" He was panting after running so fast.

"No silly, she's in there," she replied, pointing to Trini's room. Jason grinned. He hugged Kimberly and said "thanks" before running into the room. Kimberly shook her head and smiled. Jason was so excited about being a father.

"Man, that guy can run!" Kimberly turned to see Tommy Oliver walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"Huh? Oh, Jason was a little… um… crazy when he got your phone call. It would have been very dangerous to let him drive himself here." Tommy chuckled at the thought. He sat down on one of the chairs outside the room. Kimberly sighed and sat down beside him.

"So…" Tommy said, trying to come up with something to talk about. "How do you like being back in Angel Grove?"

Kimberly looked at him before answering. He wasn't looking at her though; he was looking at the posters on the wall opposite them. "Yeah, it's great. I missed the place."

He nodded and sat back in his chair. "How is Tamara getting on at school? Is she doing alright?"

This time he turned to look at her and smiled. "Yeah, she's getting on great. She seems interested in science."

"Yeah she is. It always was her top subject."

"You two are very alike." Kimberly laughed. "So I've been told," she said.

Tommy chuckled for a minute. Kimberly looked at him, confused. He grinned. "Did you know that Jason's worst nightmare is Spongebob?" Kimberly burst out laughing.

After that, the awkwardness between the two seemed to vanish. They talked about everything that had happened in their lives until now. The hours seemed to pass fairly quickly. Kimberly had now started on the topic of her divorce.

"He's an arrogant jerk," she said, anger in her eyes. "He always was. I only noticed recently."

Tommy shook his head, smirking. "What?" Kimberly asked, curious.

"You used to get the same look on your face when you talked about broccoli…"

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Man, I hate broccoli!"

"That can be your codename for him," Tommy chuckled. "Broccoli."

"You know what?" she said, taking her phone out. "I'm changing his name in my contacts list to 'Broccoli'. There!"

"That's good to know," said Tommy.

"So, Dr Oliver, what did you become a palaeontologist?" asked Kimberly, changing the subject.

Tommy shrugged. "I like dinosaurs… and archaeology and stuff."

"It doesn't even make sense." Tommy raised an eyebrow, silently asking her why it didn't make any sense. "I mean, you didn't even have a dinozord. You had a dragon." Tommy laughed.

Jason came out of the room with a huge smile on his face. "It's a boy!" Tommy and Kimberly looked up at him; they were still laughing. Jason's smile dropped and he looked from one to the other. "What are you two talking about?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly then back to Jason, grinning. "Broccoli," he said, simply. Jason looked extremely confused as both Kimberly and Tommy began to laugh. "Ok… Enough of the weirdness. You two want to see your godson or not?"

"Godson?!" they both cried in unison. "Yeah," said Jason, sheepishly. "We want you guys to be the Godparents. Is that ok?"

They both nodded and went into the room. Trini was sitting up in bed holding the baby in her arms, all wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. She was beaming at him. She looked up when she heard Tommy and Kim enter. "Hey," she said. Kimberly rushed over to her and began cooing over the baby immediately.

"He's gorgeous!" she said.

"Do you two have a name for him yet?" Tommy asked.

"We were thinking about calling him Ben," said Trini smiling.

"Aw man," said Tommy, pretending to sound disappointed. "I was hoping for a baby Oliver."

Trini laughed and Jason smirked. "Who did you get pregnant then?" he said, pretending to look shocked.

"Well…" said Kimberly. "We were waiting for a long time." The four of them burst out laughing. When they had all finally stopped, Trini looked at Jason. He shrugged. They did not expect Tommy and Kimberly to be so comfortable around each other.

"Oh, Kim," said Trini. "Can you leave your car here? It's just that you drove me here, and Tommy drove Jason here…"

"Oh yeah sure!" she handed her keys to Jason, who was looking very confused.

"I'll leave you home then," said Tommy, holding the door open for her.

"Ok," said, waving bye to the baby and to the new parents. After they had left Jason turned to his wife. "What was that all about?" he asked, suspicious.

"We need a car to get home in tomorrow." She shrugged and gave Ben a kiss on his forehead.

"Tommy could have just dropped me home to get our car," Jason said, putting Kimberly's car keys on the small table beside Trini's bed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**A/N So what do you guys think? Leave a review; I really appreciate it :) **

**Also, what do you all think of Megaforce so far? I'm just about to watch the third episode. I think it shows potential, but Troy really bugs me. I like Jake a lot though. He's so cute when he's trying to impress Gia :) Oh, and a belated Happy Valentine's Day to everyone 3**


	11. Coffee

_**A/N Hey guys here's chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy it. There's some fluff he he.. More ranger stuff next chapter. Promise! Oh, and you know I don't own anything blah de blah de blah... Obviously... since this is on a fanfiction website. Kinda implied that I don't own anything. The plots mine though. Steal it and you're dead. Just kidding!**_

* * *

><p>"Popcorn?"<p>

"Check!"

"Chocolate?"

"Check!"

"Channing Tatum movie?"

"The most important thing," Tamara giggled. She and Jayda were going to watch a movie before heading off to bed. Jayda popped the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote before joining Tamara on the sofa. She pressed the play button and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table.

"We totally deserve this after such a hard day," she said, winking at her friend.

"Oh yes, we sure do!" The two girls giggled. Today had been their first day as Power Rangers, but they were all pretty sure that it wasn't their last. "I wonder what the guys are doing to relax."

Jayda shrugged and popped a square of chocolate into her mouth. "Joe said something about playing video games with Parker, so I zoned out."

"What about Ryan?"

"I don't really know him that well. I think I've seen him around before at school, but I don't think I have ever spoken to him…"

"Hmm… I wonder why we were picked to be the rangers anyway," said Tamara, lowering her voice to a whisper. Jayda's mom, Lisa, was just in the other room, and they didn't want her to hear what they were saying.

"Who knows," said Jayda, also whispering. "There's obviously some reason, but for now I guess we will just have to accept it."

**Tommy's House**

"Jason called," Adam yelled from the kitchen. The rest of the rangers were all in the living room, watching TV. It was getting pretty late, but none of them had left yet. Adam walked into the living room and handed Justin a bowl of popcorn. "It's a boy."

"Awww," said the girls, smiling.

"Do they have a name for him yet?" asked TJ.

"Yeah, Ben," Adam replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "He said Tommy just left too, so he should be home soon."

"I don't think he will be too happy to see all of us still here when he gets back," Ashley said, looking at her watch.

"We'll just say he told us not to go anywhere," said Justin. "Then when he says that he doesn't remember saying that, we will inform him that he is a very forgetful person." The others laughed. It was true that Tommy's memory was not the best.

"Maybe I should call him now, and tell him that you are all still here," suggested Conner. "Then, if he is mad about it, you can all leave before he gets here."

"Excellent plan!" said Tanya, giggling. "Although, you will be left to deal with him."

"I'll just go to bed and pretend to be asleep. I perfected this technique when I was a kid."

Conner took out his cell phone, then scrolled through his contacts list until he came to "Dr Oliver". He pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ A look of confusion spread across Conner's face. A female voice had answered. "Hi, is Dr O – I mean, is Tommy there?"

"_Yeah but he's driving." _Conner could hear Tommy in the background asking who it was. "Tell him it's Conner." The other rangers were all looking at him now. They were wondering what was going on.

"_Tommy says he will call you back when he stops. Is that ok?"_

"Yeah sure, it's not overly important."

"_Ok, bye," _said the woman on the phone, hanging up. Conner put his phone away.

"Who answered it?" asked Adam, curiously.

"A woman," he replied. "She said he was driving so he couldn't answer."

"Aw man, we are definitely sticking around till he comes home," said Katherine, giggling.

"Yeah he has some explaining to do," said Adam, winking.

**Tommy's Car**

"I wonder what that was about," said Kimberly, handing the phone back to Tommy.

"I had guests over before I drove Jason to the hospital. They are all still there and he is checking whether I will be angry about that or not."

"How do you know that?" asked Kimberly, curious.

Tommy shrugged. "It seems like the most likely thing. Jason has probably contacted them to tell them all about Ben, so they know that I am on my way home."

"They don't call you Dr Oliver for nothing, do they?" said Kimberly, laughing.

Tommy chuckled. "And you thought Billy was smart…"

"Ok, now you are pushing it."

"Yeah, maybe a little." They pulled into Kimberly's driveway and Tommy stopped the engine. "Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?" asked Kimberly.

"Why not?" said Tommy shrugging. They both got out of the car and headed into the house. Kimberly headed straight for the kitchen to make the coffee. Tommy followed her. "I'm going to call Conner back," he said as Kimberly busied herself with the coffee machine.

"You called?"

"_Yeah I was just wondering when you'd be back."_

"I don't care that they are all still there," Tommy said, smirking.

"_Oh ok… hey, how did you know?"_

"I know you too well."

"_Whatever. Who answered the phone when I rang?"_

"Huh? Oh, that was Kimberly."

Conner was silent. "Hello? Earth to Conner?"

"_See you when you get back. Bye!"_ He hung up before Tommy got a chance to say anything. "Weird," he said, putting his cell phone away.

Kimberly handed him a cup of coffee. "I guess you were right then?" she said.

"Yep, he asked me when I'd be back as soon he answered. He's not very good with being subtle."

"Well, neither are you," Kimberly teased. Tommy pretended to be hurt by her comment. "You hurt my feelings Kim! I'll never be able to get on with my life until you take it back."

"Well, I guess you're never getting on with your life then." Her phone began to ring, but just as she reached out to answer it, Tommy grabbed it and held it up high above her head. "No fair!" she huffed, making a jump for it.

"It's not my fault that you're so small," Tommy teased, holding her cell phone up even higher.

"Tommy, that could be a very important phone call," she whined, still attempting to reach it.

Tommy grinned and answered it. "Hello, Kimberly's phone," he said in a funny voice. Kimberly scowled as he ran away from her. She went after him; he was now standing in the middle of her living room.

"No, I think the question is, who are _you_?"

"Tommy Oliver, you give that phone back this instant!" Kimberly scolded. To her surprise, he handed it to her. "It's your daughter," he said, chuckling.

Kimberly grabbed the phone from his hand and hit him on the shoulder as he walked past her to go back to the kitchen. She put the phone to her ear. "Hey honey," Kimberly said, shaking her head.

"_What was all that about? Why is Dr Oliver there?"_

"Your science teacher just decided to be very childish," said Kimberly.

"I heard that!" said Tommy, sticking his head round the door. Kimberly just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Ok, why is he there?"_

"He drove me home from the hospital; Trini and Jason needed my car apparently."

"_Hmm ok… I was just calling to say goodnight."_

"Goodnight sweetie. Oh, and Trini had a boy. They're calling him Ben."

"_Awww, I bet he's really cute."_

"Yeah, he is," said Kimberly, remembering how cute baby Ben was. "I'll see you tomorrow honey."

"_Ok, 'night Mom."_

After Kimberly was finished talking on the phone, she went back into the kitchen. She scowled at Tommy, pretending to be mad. "What did I do?" he asked innocently, sipping his coffee. Kimberly laughed. "You know what you did."

He smirked and looked at his watch. It was getting very late. "I'd better go," he said. "I have a feeling that nobody will leave my house until I return… We should definitely do this again though. It was fun."

She hit his shoulder playfully. "Well, as long as you don't steal my cell phone again, that is."

Tommy looked offended. "I was only trying to help. I thought you'd love an assistant to answer your phone calls for you."

"No thanks, I'm good," giggled Kimberly. They walked to her front door together. Tommy shivered as he opened the door; it was cold out. "See you later Kimmie."

"Don't call me that," she said, grinning. The grin faded, however, when she saw a black Porsche pull up outside her house. Dave Sanders stepped out of the car, and he didn't look too happy.

"Broccoli alert," said Tommy, quietly so only Kimberly could hear him.

"Dave, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"What am I doing here?" he growled. "What is **he **doing here?"

_**A/N DUN DUN DUN! So what did you guys think of this chapter? Leave a review telling me! See that box underneath? Yeah you just start typing and voila! A review he he :D Thanks for reading. Chapter 12 should be up by next weekend at the latest. **_

_**Jake is definitely my favorite from Megaforce. But Noah's so cute... You know, that awkward kinda cute? And I just love their bromance too. I'd like to see more from Emma and Gia too. It's kinda safe to say that I like everyone except Troy right now. TROY NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING TO WIN ME OVER. AND FAST. **_


	12. Showdown

_**A/N Sorry this is later than I planned... I don't even know why. Anyway, last time we left off with Dave arriving at Kim's house just as Tommy was leaving. Ayayay! Read on and see what happens lol.**_

CHAPTER 12: SHOWDOWN

Dave Sanders was clearly very angry. No, actually. That was a bit of an understatement. He was furious. He wasn't the only one. At his last comment, Kimberly Hart was getting visibly angry too. "It is none of your business," she hissed. "We aren't together anymore Dave. You don't have the right to know everything that happens in my life!"

"We're not divorced yet," Dave smugly pointed out. "Besides, I have the right to be concerned about what you're up to if I think it will affect my daughter in any way."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked ready to throttle him. Tommy looked from Kimberly to Dave and back again. He definitely looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just saying that I don't think it's a good idea for Tamara to be exposed to –"

"Stop pretending to care! You're just mad because you came here expecting to catch me off guard and somehow convince me to pack up and go home with you, yet you find me here with some other guy."

"You wish," Dave scoffed, earning him a slap in the face. Then the shouting and yelling started. It seemed as if Kimberly had bottled up every single bad thing she could say about her husband over the years, and they were all spilling out now. Unfortunately, for every insult she had to throw at Dave, he had some sort of comeback for her.

Now Tommy was starting to get angry. He definitely did not approve of the things Dave was saying about Kimberly. Sure, she had broken his heart and they hadn't been on good terms for years, but the things he was saying were horrible. A lot of it wasn't true either. She was saying some bad things too, but Tommy assured himself that she was definitely provoked.

He stepped in between Kimberly and Dave, separating them. He placed his hands squarely on Dave's chest and shoved him hard, making him step back. "Back off," said Tommy, warningly.

"Or what?"

"Nothing. You're just going to back off."

Dave's right fist came into contact with Tommy's face. It caught him by surprise. Kimberly screamed. Tommy stood up straight, planning to hit him back, but something stopped him. He could see something out of the corner of his eye. They were no longer alone. Dave and Kimberly's shouting match had attracted some attention.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Both Kimberly and Dave looked over to see that Tamara had come out of Lisa's house, Jayda right behind her. Tamara looked terrified.

"Dave," Kimberly said calmly and quietly. "I think you should leave now."

Dave went to move closer to her when Tommy stopped him. "She asked you to leave. I think you should listen to her, before you upset your daughter any further."

Dave looked at Kimberly, who still looked furious although she was trying her best to mask it. He looked over at Tamara and sighed. "I'll come back tomorrow," he muttered, and turned to walk back to his car.

"I hope you'll be in a better mood," Kimberly said under her breath. Fortunately he didn't hear her, for he was angry enough as it was. He got into the driver seat and slammed the door shut before he drove off.

Kimberly walked over to Tamara and they started talking. She was visibly upset with the situation. "Just come home and we'll talk about it," Kimberly said, trying to soothe her. Tamara shook her head and walked back into the house. Jayda smiled apologetically at Kimberly. "I'll try and talk to her," she said. Kimberly nodded as Jayda walked in after Tamara, and Lisa immediately appeared.

"What happened?" she whispered to Kimberly, pulling her magenta dressing gown tighter. She obviously did not want Tommy to hear.

"Look, I'll talk to you later. Just keep an eye on Tammy for me, will you?"

"Of course! I'll come over tomorrow if you want to talk."

Kimberly nodded appreciatively before walking back over to Tommy. She sighed. "You're bleeding."

"So I gathered."

"Come in and let me take a look at it."

"No, it'll be fine. I should get home."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked sceptically. She handed him a tissue.

"I'm sure," he grinned, wiping the blood.

"I'll uh, see you later." He got into his car and drove off. Kimberly groaned and trudged back into her house. She was exhausted after her little argument with her husband. She groaned as she headed up to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be less eventful.

**Tommy's House**

Cassie suddenly fell over on her side, landing on TJ's lap. She was falling asleep. Ashley nudged her and giggled. "What?" said Cassie, sitting up suddenly. The others laughed at her. "I guess it's getting late," chuckled Carlos.

"We should really go…" said Katherine, yawning. They heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"That'll be Tommy," said Aisha. "We can't leave yet!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Tommy in the living room doorway, with a black eye and blood on his face. "What the HELL happened to you?" yelled Adam, jumping up.

Tommy grunted. "I forgot that you were all here…"

"You didn't answer the question," said TJ, also standing.

"Huh, oh! I was punched in the face."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Who punched you?"

Tommy paused and thought for a minute. He smiled. "Broccoli. He was in a bad mood." With that, he went into the kitchen to find something that he could use as an ice pack.

"I think he's concussed," said Justin, frowning. "Unless they are creating veggie monsters now…"

"I'm not concussed!" Tommy yelled from the kitchen.

Adam went in and closed the door behind him. "OK, what the hell happened? I know you were with Kim, but I doubt she punched you."

"Nah," he said, placing a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a red tea towel on his eye. "Her husband showed up, and he was mad at her or something. I told him to back off and he punched me."

"I hope you hit him back."

"Nope." Adam raised an eyebrow. "Tamara came out. I wasn't going to hit her father in front of her. Even if he is a jerk."

_**A/N So... what did you think? Please tell me in a review! Rangers will be back next chapter, I just had to wrap up the Tommy/Kim/Dave thing first lol. If there is no update this weekend, then there will defo be an update during the week. St Patrick's Day is this Sunday, which means I get Monday off school (cuz I live in Ireland) so there will probably be an update this weekend. Hopefully.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. Love you all 3**_

_**PS Megaforce - I wonder is that Emma's real singing voice? And Troy: YOU STILL NEED TO IMPROVE ON YOUR DAMN ACTING! I know its a kids show and all but STILL. **_


	13. Dimitria

_**A/N: This took a little longer than planned BUT it is a bit longer =) You're welcome ;) Anyway, I own nothing blah blah but the plot and characters you don't recongise from PR belong to me and SoaringCrane. Enjoy!**_

Tamara slumped down on the leather sofa in her living room. She was still upset about the events of the previous night. She had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in the camp bed in Jayda's room. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. After waking up this morning (after about an hour of sleep) she came straight home. Her mother was still sleeping, which she was very grateful for.

She picked up the remote control and started flicking through random television channels. This was one thing she could never understand; they had hundreds of stations, and not one interesting or worthwhile programme was on. She settled on watching Spongebob. Yeah, it was for kids, but it had the potential to make her laugh.

After about three or four episodes, Tamara heard the living room door creak open. She didn't bother looking. She knew it would be her mother. "Hey honey," said Kimberly, plopping down on the sofa beside her daughter. She was dressed in plan jeans and a t-shirt and was holding a cup of coffee. Tamara sighed.

"What was last night all about?" she blurted out. She hadn't really meant to say anything about it, but she was curious as to why her father was going around punching people.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Your dad was being a drama queen."

"I'm sure that there is more to it than that." Kimberly shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "My dad punched my science teacher. What reason did he have for doing that? Also, what reason did my science teacher have for being in my house?"

Kimberly laughed slightly, but she tried to disguise it with a cough. Tamara gave her a dirty look. "Look, Tammy, your father got a little worked up last night. You know that he isn't too fond of the whole divorce thing, and I guess another guy being at my house at that time of night made him angry."

"I thought you and Dr Oliver are just friends," said Tamara, raising an eyebrow.

"We are. Your dad and I got into a little argument. It was actually quite heated. Tommy just stepped in to try and stop it, and got punched in the face as a thank you. Your father was mad, and some other guy telling him to leave and calm down made him snap, I guess."

"There's more to it than that. You're leaving out something!" Kimberly shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No, that's it."

"I can tell when you're hiding something Mom, now spill!"

Kimberly paused for a minute. "OK, well…" Tamara nodded, urging her to continue. "When I was in high school, I went out with Tommy for a while."

Tamara's mouth opened in shock. "My science teacher is your ex-boyfriend? Eww!" Kimberly laughed at her daughter's reaction. "Why would Daddy be upset though if he is just an old boyfriend from high school?"

"Well, when I said that I dated him for a while, I meant a few years."

"So it was kinda serious then?" Kimberly nodded. "How come you guys broke up?"

"How come you're being so nosy?" They both laughed. "Well, I was in Florida training for the Pan Globals and I met your dad."

"Is that it? You met Daddy so you dumped Dr Oliver?" Her mother nodded in affirmation.

"So now you're thinking it was the biggest mistake of your life?"

"What?" Kimberly was positively shocked. "Why do you think that?"

Tamara shrugged. "You're divorcing him." Kimberly pulled her daughter into a hug. "I don't regret it all. I got you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you're right; it was the best decision you ever made!" Kimberly smiled and kissed Tamara on the forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too." They sat for another few minutes, hugging on the sofa. "I think I should talk to Daddy though…"

Kimberly sat back and smiled. "He called me this morning. I said he could come over this evening so he could see you. If that's OK, that is."

Tamara nodded. Just then, a beeping noise came from Tamara's bag. She looked down at it. It was sitting on the floor beside the sofa. "What's that noise?" asked Kimberly curiously.

"Um, it's just my, um, phone," said Tamara, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

Kimberly frowned. There was something weird and vaguely familiar about her daughter's reaction. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She shook her head. "You're reading too much into this Kim," she scolded herself.

Tamara headed for the bathroom and locked the door. She pulled the communicating device that Alpha had given to her out of her bag and pressed the respond button. "Rangers! A monster is attacking downtown. I will teleport you there immediately." With that, Tamara was beamed away in a flash of pink light.

Upon arriving downtown, she fell on her bum. She gasped, and hoped that none of the others saw. She was relieved however to see that both Parker and Jayda had also fallen on their bottoms. Joe sniggered; he had managed to stay standing when he landed. So had Ryan, but he wasn't laughing. He was looking straight at the monster that was attacking.

It was the ugliest monster they had ever seen. It was bright orange, with neon blue spots all over its body. Its eyes were way too big for its face, and were bright pink with horrible mucus-coloured pupils. It had the head of a fish, and the body that resembled a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's, shell included. On its back was a piece of machinery. It looked like a giant, fire-engine red vacuum cleaner. It would run over to an innocent victim and laugh maniacally with horrible raspy noises, then grab the nozzle of his machine and spray them with a horrible asparagus coloured slime.

"That's disgusting!" said Jayda as they watched its latest victim, a tall blonde business woman who looked to be around thirty, got hit with its goo and fell to the ground, screaming.

"That is just lazy monster-making," said Parker, with obvious disgust. "It looks awful, and it serves no purpose other than spray people with slime."

"Since when are you an expert on creating monsters?" asked Joe, smirking.

"Let's just get on with it," muttered Ryan. "I don't want to get hit with that goo." The others nodded in agreement and took their morphers. "Shift into Turbo!" Ryan yelled. The five teenagers instantly transformed into the rangers.

The ugly fish-monster turned to face them. It shouted something no living being could ever understand before summoning several pirahnatrons. The pirahnatrons all ran at the rangers. "OK guys, let's do this!"

Ryan went straight ahead, knocking a pirhantron out of the way with a spinning kick. He went for the monster, and it looked even uglier up close. The fish monster attempted to shoot the slime over him, but he jumped back just in time, narrowly escaping the goo.

The others were fighting the pirahnatrons. They had split up so they could get rid of them faster. Once the pirahnatrons were dealt with, they all turned their attention to the monster. Ryan jumped back and joined them. "He keeps trying to attack me with slime," he said. "We need to try attacking him all at once." They all called their individual weapons.

"Turbo lightning sword!"

"Turbo hand blasters!"

"Turbo thunder cannon!"

"Turbo wind fire!"

"Turbo star charges!"

Ryan ran straight at the monster head on again. Joe and Parker took the back of the monster, flipping over it, and the girls attacked from the sides. They had succeeded in confusing it. It didn't know which way to turn. It was completely surrounded. Joe jumped back for a minute and held up his hand blasters. He shot straight at the monster's slime machine, destroying it completely. The horrible green goo was now all over the ground on which the fish/ninja turtle was standing, and all over its body.

The rangers retreated back to see what it did. The slime made the monster stick to the one spot on the road. It couldn't move. It let out a horrible, raspy roar. Parker gave Joe a high-five. "Nice work," said Ryan, nodding. "Now, we need to finish him off."

"Rangers!" said Alpha through the communicators. "You can combine your weapons to form the Turbo RAM Cannon Mode!"

"Um, what?" asked Tamara, slightly confused.

"I think he means that it is possible to put our weapons together to make one big powerful weapon," suggested Parker.

"That's what I said!" said Alpha in a very 'duh' tone (well, for a robot anyway).

"OK, let's try it," said Jayda.

"Turbo RAM Cannon Mode," said the rangers, as they all held their weapons in position. The cannon was formed. They pointed it straight at fish-head. "Ready," said Ryan. "Fire!" finished the rangers. The shot headed straight for the monster, causing it to explode.

"Yeah!" shouted the rangers, high-fiving each other. "Fish-head has been annihilated!" yelled Joe, causing the others to laugh.

"Congratulations rangers, I will teleport you immediately to the Command Center."

They landed in the Command Center, and thankfully no one fell on their bums this time, although a few of them were quite wobbly on their feet. "Well done," said Alpha, coming over to them. He stopped at a control panel just before them, and began pressing different buttons. "There is someone who wishes to meet you."

The teens looked around. "Where is he?" asked Joe, unable to see anyone besides themselves and Alpha. "**She** is not here yet. Watch that tube…"

The five teens looked in the direction Alpha pointed to. There was a tall glass tube, and it started to go fuzzy. "We are just waiting for her to arrive from Inquirus…"

Suddenly, a woman appeared in the tube. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she was dressed all in white. Her face was covered by a white shroud. "Greetings, rangers."

"Who are you?" asked Ryan, curiously. He said what the others were all thinking. "I am Dimitria," she replied.

"Dimitria was a mentor for the previous Turbo rangers," Alpha informed them. "She wanted to meet the new Turbo rangers!"

Dimitria nodded. "It is very nice to make your acquaintance. Alpha, I have some news. It is true, what he feared. Divatox is behind all of these attacks."

"Is Divatox the one who fought the original Turbo rangers?" asked Joe.

"Yes. She has returned."

"You'd think she'd be able to make a better monster," muttered Parker. Everyone looked at him. "What? I was only saying…"

"Dimitria," said Alpha, interrupting everyone staring at Parker. "I still think it might be a good idea to include the other –"

"No!" she interrupted. "They have served their time. It would not be fair to rope in the previous rangers."

"But they would probably want to help…"

"No Alpha, my decision is final. These rangers are more than capable of dealing with Divatox."

The teens were silent for a minute, taking in what Dimitria had just said. What did this mean? Would it not be better to have as much help as possible? They had to trust her though. She was a wise being, and they believed that her decision was for the best.

**Unknown**

"Elgar!" yelled Divatox. "You assured me they would not be able to destroy that monster!"

"Um, well… Sorry?"

"Sorry? SORRY? Aaah!" she screamed, clearly annoyed. "How you ever got revived after the Z-wave is beyond me."

Elgar muttered under his breath as she stormed past. "I'm going to check on our prisoner," she informed him. "Then I shall go on the little… visit they had scheduled before we caught them. This place had better be clean when I get back!" With that, she disappeared into a room in the back. Elgar sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Kimberly's House**

"Just break down the door!" Kimberly yelled. Jason flinched. "Look, are you sure Tamara's in there?" he asked. She glared at him. They were standing outside the bathroom. Over an hour had passed since Tamara had locked herself in. After knocking on the door several times with no answer and a thorough search of the house, Kimberly was very worried. Jason had arrived to leave back her car, and he had offered to help her.

"What was that noise?" she yelled at him after hearing a slight bump.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Honestly, you need to calm down."

Kimberly opened her mouth to say something else when the door flew open. Tamara was standing there, rubbing her hip. She frowned. "What?"

Kimberly flung herself at her daughter. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you fall? Did you bang your head? Do you have concussion?"

"Mom!" groaned Tamara as Jason burst out laughing. Kimberly pulled away from Tamara and hit him on the arm. "It is NOT funny!" she yelled. He held up his hands in defence. She turned back to Tamara. "You were in there for over an hour! What happened?"

"Oh, um…" What could she say? Sorry Mom, I was teleported out of there? Like she'd believe that. Not that Tamara could tell her anyway. "I fell asleep?" It sounded more like a question when she said it, but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"You fell asleep," Kimberly repeated slowly, making Jason laugh even more. "In the bathroom? You fell asleep in the bathroom?"

"Um, yes." Kimberly just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Jason was still laughing, clutching his sides. Tamara felt really uncomfortable under her mother's gaze, and so she decided to change the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order," she said to Jason. He stopped laughing slightly and nodded. "Thanks!" he said, still laughing.

"Not so fast!" said Kimberly. "I know you're changing the subject, missy!"

"Did you hear?" Tamara continued, still talking to Jason. "Tommy was here last night, for an unknown reason, and then he and my dad got into a fight…"

Jason stopped laughing immediately. "What?" he said, looking at Kimberly. She looked like she was ready to kill Tamara. Tamara laughed and skipped up the stairs, leaving her mother to answer Jason's endless questions about the previous night.

_**A/N: So what do you all think? Please leave a review telling me. I think I got the weapons right (from my own memory; I was too lazy to google it) but I haven't seen Turbo in a while so please point out mistakes if I made any. Either next chapter or the one after that will have the zords :) Who do you think is Divatox's prisoner? First person to guess correctly gets the chapter in which it is revealed dedicated to them. And no, its NOT ZORDON so don't bother guessing that. He's still dead. Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Power Ranger Fan Club?

_**A/N Hey guys I'm sorry there was no upload last week. I forgot to tell you that I was going away for a while and that I wouldn't have access to a computer on my holiday. Sorry! But back to normal now, with chapter fourteen.**_

"I told you already, Jason! Nothing happened between Tommy and me last night."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you."

"You know that he left me home! You had my car. You know all this, so stop asking pointless questions."

"How come he and Dave had a fight then?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Kimberly sighed. "Tamara was exaggerating. Dave punched Tommy in the face. In fact, it was me who was arguing with Dave."

"I'm one of your best friends Kimmie, and you can't even tell me the truth," he said, pretending to look disappointed in her. He shook his head.

Kimberly groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Why me, God? Why me?"

Jason chuckled and patted her arm. "I was only kidding. But if Dave can just punch someone for no reason, then I don't think it's a good idea to let him –"

"That's enough," said Kimberly, holding up her hand in front of him. "He would **never **hurt Tammy."

"Oh, I believe he would never hurt his daughter either. But you said he was really angry with **you**. That's why he punched Tommy. And I don't want to think about what might have happened if he wasn't there."

"Jason!"

"No Kim, I mean it."

"I mean it too Jason, he wouldn't do that. Besides, if he did I'd go all go go power rangers on his ass," she joked. Jason didn't think it was very funny.

There was a knock on the door. Kimberly shouted "Come in!" and she and Jason continued their unofficial staring match. Adam walked into the kitchen, spinning his keys around on his finger. "You missed an awesome party last night Jason," he said, grinning. There were dark shadows under his eyes; he must have been up late.

Jason looked at him doubtfully. "Tommy Oliver would **never** have a party without me."

"Well, he didn't. Justin and Conner had a party in Tommy's house, of which Tommy was present at. There is a difference."

"Don't tell me the others didn't leave?" said Jason, chuckling.

"Nah, we decided none of us should leave until Tommy came home. And then when he did come home, with a black eye I might add," he looked at Kimberly, "Justin and Conner had kind of already started having fun."

"What time did you all go home then?" asked Jason.

"Um, the others are all still there."

"What kind of emergency ranger meeting was THAT?" asked Kimberly.

"The fun kind?" said Adam, although it was more of a suggestion. He shrugged and looked back at Jason. "I'm supposed to drive you back to Tommy's to pick up your car. Trini's orders. I think we're going to have a **real** emergency meeting today. Once everyone wakes up, that is."

"What emergency meeting?" asked Tamara curiously, coming into the kitchen.

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other nervously. Adam took control.

"Why, an emergency Power Ranger Fan Club meeting. Didn't you hear; there are new rangers in town! This hasn't happened since the 1990's. To make it all better, they are wearing the same suits as the Turbo Rangers of 1997, which is just extraordinary. How many Power Ranger Fan Clubs can say that that has happened in their city? Not many, I'll tell you that!"

Jason and Kimberly were in stitches. They found Adam's explanation hilarious. However, it was rather genius on his part. If ever she heard any of them talking about the Power Rangers, Tamara would assume it was to do with the Fan Club. The best part was that she seemed to buying it. Adam seemed quite proud of himself.

"You guys have a Power Ranger Fan Club?" she asked, giggling.

"Excuse me, but we have been in this club for years. I will not stand anyone making fun of it."

"How do you know that it is not just the same Turbo rangers?" she asked, curious.

"Duh, different fighting styles. You have much to learn, young grasshopper."

"Let's go Adam," said Jason, patting him on the back. They left the house, and Kimberly waved goodbye.

"Wait until I tell the others this," Tamara muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

As soon as he got in the car, Jason started laughing again. Adam grinned and got into the driver's seat. "Am I good, or am I good?"

"That was brilliant! How the hell did you come up with that?"

Adam shrugged as he started to drive. "I wanted to say something that was sort of like the truth, but not really the truth. It's easier than just outright lying to someone."

"Wait till Tommy hears about this."

"He will find it funny," said Adam. "It sounds like something he came up with, doesn't it?"

"You know what, it actually does."

**Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar**

Joe and Ryan were laughing so much there were tears in their eyes. Jayda was giggling, but trying to hide it by taking a drink of her smoothie. Parker shook his head. "I can't believe there is a Power Ranger Fan Club," he said, amused.

"I can't believe it either," said Tamara, a smirk on her face. "But they are really obsessed. Adam, well, I think that's his name, told me that they know the current Turbo rangers aren't the same rangers that were here in 1997, because they analysed their fighting styles."

"Are you serious?" asked Ryan, immediately stopping his laughter.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Joe.

"If they can do that, then surely they can find out our identities," said Parker quietly.

"Uh oh, these are my Mom's friends," said Tamara. "If they find out then they will surely tell her."

"We should tell Alpha about this," said Jayda, seriously. "Maybe they have interfered with the Fan Club before?"

"Maybe," said Ryan. "Come on, let's go." They went to a safe place where no one could see them before teleporting to the Command Centre.

"Ayayayayay!" exclaimed Alpha. "I wasn't expecting visitors…"

"We wanted to ask you about the Power Ranger Fan Club," said Joe.

"There are multiple fan clubs for superheroes."

"Yes, but would the Power Ranger Fan Club be able to find out our identities?" asked Tamara.

"Hmm, that depends."

"They know we're not the original Turbo Rangers because of our fighting style!" said Parker. "That can't be good, can it?"

"They could have heard that anywhere. One or two of them might be martial artists. It will be fine, rangers." Alpha didn't seem too worried about it, so maybe they were concerned about nothing.

"Where's Dimitria?" asked Jayda, noticing the empty tube.

"Ah, she's very busy. She can only pop in from time to time to see how you are all doing."

**Tommy's House**

"Well, welcome to the Power Ranger Fan Club!" said TJ enthusiastically as Conner came down the stairs. "Huh?"

Adam and Jason explained and Conner burst out laughing. "That's a good one!" he said. Jason shook his head as Tommy entered. "How is my little godson doing?"

"Stop avoiding it!" said Jason, pointing at his black eye. "How did you get that?"

Tommy chuckled. "Like you don't already know."

Jason shrugged. "I wanted to hear how you got beat-up again."

"I didn't get beaten up! I got punched in the face."

Jason grinned. "Not what I was told." Tommy shook his head. He knew Jason was joking.

"I can't believe you told Kim's daughter that we are part of a Power Ranger Fan Club," said Tommy, looking at Adam and shaking his head.

"Admit it," said Adam, grinning, "I'm a genius!"

"Oh, I admit it. You are a genius!"

"See?" said Adam, nudging Jason with his elbow. "I told you he'd be cool with it."

"Okay, are we going to have a real meeting today, or can I go home?" asked Kat, yawning.

"Are you saying that you do not like our company?" asked Tommy, pretending to be insulted.

"Nah, I'm good with your company," she said to him, smiling. "Oh, yeah, but you weren't here for most of the night, and when you finally came home, you went straight to bed!"

Aisha laughed and Adam high-fived Katherine. "Touché," said Tommy, grinning. "We will have a real meeting, straight after breakfast."

"We brought donuts and coffee for everyone," said Jason, smiling.

"We?" asked Adam. "I suggested it, and I drove us to the coffee shop."

"I paid."

"Shut up."

They all started to tuck into the donuts when someone came in through the front door. "In here," yelled Tommy. The living room door opened and Billy Cranston ran in. He looked extremely excited about something. "I found a way in," he said, grinning.

"In where?" asked TJ, his mouth full.

"The Command Centre!"

Everyone's mouths opened in shock. "What? How?" asked Jason.

Billy grinned. "Well, anyone with ranger powers can enter the Command Centre and the Power Chamber, correct?"

"Our powers are gone Billy," Adam pointed out.

"Yes, that is true."

"So how can we get in?" asked Katherine.

"First of all, not all of us should go. That would freak the new power rangers out too much. Anyway, when some of you were the zeo rangers, I was still able to get into the Command Centre, even though I wasn't a ranger anymore. I believe that if I can fix our teleportation then I can teleport some of you there!"

"So, what you're saying is, even though we don't physically have our ranger powers, we are still able to gain access to the Command Centre?" asked Tommy.

"Yes! Once you have been a ranger, you're always a ranger."

"How fast can you fix the teleportation?" asked Adam.

Billy pulled three newly designed communicators from his jacket pocket. They were pretty much the same, except they were shinier and looked more like ordinary watches. "Already did it," he said, smiling. "Only three of you will be able to go at once though."

"I bags going!" yelled Adam, grabbing one of the devices. Jason took one as well, but handed it to Tommy. "I think this is a job for Turbo rangers." Tommy nodded and accepted it. TJ took the third.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Adam.

"How about now?" suggested TJ.

"OK Billy," said Tommy. "Let's do this."

_**A/N Ah, so they are heading off to the Command Centre. Fun fun fun. What do you think of Adam's "Power Ranger Fan Club"? Lol. Anyway, leave me a review telling me what you thought etc. You know all this by. I don't need to tell you. Or do I? Cuz maybe you're like me, and you read something, and an hour later you're like I FORGOT TO REVIEW... I usually go back though :) USUALLY. Not always. How was everyone's Easter? I have like three episodes of Megaforce to catch up on. I actually WANT to catch up, unlike Samurai... That's kind of an indication to how much I like the series, isn't it? See ya next time.**_


	15. Revelations

**_A/N Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it! _  
><strong>

"Thanks for helping me with these computer issues, Rangers!"

Parker smiled at the robot. "It's no trouble. We have nothing better to do anyway."

The other teens all nodded in agreement. If they weren't here helping Alpha then they would probably just be hanging out at the Juice Bar or sitting at home doing nothing in particular.

"So, what can you tell us about Divatox?" asked Ryan, who was helping Alpha by handing him specific tools. They were attempting to fix the main control panel of the Command Centre. Apparently, someone interfered with it just after the rangers had arrived. When they went to teleport back to Angel Grove, they were unable to. They had discovered that the computer's main network was down. It was the one that connected the Command Centre to the Morphing Grid.

They were all hoping that there would be no monster attack while their teleportation was out. Although they were still able to morph, because the actual morphers had not been disconnected, it would take far too long to get to the scene of a monster attack without teleportation.

"Well," said Alpha, fiddling with some wires. "Well, she's an intergalactic space pirate, and she's evil, and she's done some pretty bad stuff."

"Like what?" asked Tamara.

Alpha mumbled something, but unfortunately for him, Joe heard what he said. "What do you mean 'She may have destroyed the Power Chamber and took away the Ranger's powers'?" he yelled.

The others gasped. "You could have mentioned that!" said Jayda.

"No! Ayayayayayay, you would not have agreed to be the Power Rangers if you thought Divatox was just going to win anyway. She was defeated after that… eventually."

"It would have been a good thing to mention," muttered Parker, returning to the instruction booklet of the control panel.

"I'm sorry rangers, but I didn't think it was completely necessary for you to know that information right at the beginning."

"It's alright Alpha," said Tamara, smiling to assure their robotic friend. "We understand." Alpha went back to his work while the other teens looked over at Tamara. She shrugged. Sure, the robot didn't always tell them everything, but they shouldn't stay mad at him.

"You know," said Alpha, "We should be happy that we have Dimitria to help us. She is extremely busy on Inquirus these days. We're lucky that she can come at all."

The others nodded. Dimitria seemed calmer and wiser than Alpha at times. They had no doubt that she would be very helpful in future.

**Unknown**

"ELGAR!" Elgar groaned when he heard his aunt calling him. Why did he go back to working for her? Well, he actually didn't have a choice.

"What is it?!"

"I have successfully stopped the rangers' teleportation. Send a monster to attack. I'm going out!"

Elgar sighed. Divatox was always going out somewhere these days. He didn't know what for. He asked her once, and she said "Evil genius stuff, now MOVE!" He didn't think it would be a good idea for him to ask her again. She would be gone from the morning until the afternoon on weekdays. On weekends, she would leave for an hour or less. Elgar just shook his head and selected a monster.

**Entrance to Power Chamber**

Tommy, Adam and TJ landed just outside the Power Chamber, skilfully landing on their feet. "Phew," Adam said in relief, "I thought I was gonna land on my butt."

"Nah," said TJ, "It's like riding a bike."

"I never want to ride a bike again, thanks to Tommy."

"Adam that was one time!"

"Nope. Never again." TJ chuckled at their exchange.

"OK guys, let's head in," said Tommy, smirking at Adam. Adam turned to TJ and said "Don't trust him if he says something's going to be fun and easy." Tommy gave Adam a look but he returned it by shrugging innocently. The three of them headed in to the Power Chamber. They could hear voices, presumably the new Power Rangers.

"This is it," said TJ, "We finally get to know who they are!"

"Now I know why Bulk and Skull were so hell-bent on discovering who the rangers were," said Tommy. Adam nodded in agreement.

**Inside Power Chamber**

"Oh, this is hopeless!" cried Jayda, flopping on the floor. "We're gonna have to walk home through the desert. It will take ages, and we will get dehydrated and –"

"Jayda!" said Joe, kneeling down beside her. "Calm down, you're being a drama queen."

"Ayayayayay rangers! Keep working. We will get this fixed in no time."

Jayda groaned. Joe chuckled. "It's either that or you have to walk home through the desert and get dehydrated." She glared at him. "Fine."

The others were all looking at her and laughing. Alpha looked up when he heard a door open. "Ayayayay!" he said, dropping his tools. He could not believe what he saw.

When the rangers heard Alpha's exclamation, they too looked in the direction of the door. They all gasped. Their science teacher, Dr Oliver, was standing there with two people they didn't know, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh no!" said Tamara, recognising Adam. "It's the Power Ranger Fan Club. They've found the Power Chamber."

The three newcomers looked at one another, even more confused. Then, it seemed to click with Tommy who glared at Adam. "Look what you've done!" he said, giving him a light slap on the arm.

"Oh…" Adam chuckled. "I'm such a good actor."

"Ayayayay, they are not in the Power Ranger Fan Club!"

"But, Adam said –"

"Tamara," said Tommy, smirking, "Don't believe everything Adam Park says."

"His name is your name backwards," Joe whispered to Parker. Parker rolled his eyes. Their names were slightly similar. However, they were all so quiet that everyone had heard Joe's comment. They all laughed apart from Adam, who groaned. "Tommy, I thought you were joking when you said that!"

"Adam, I told you I was serious."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe everything Tommy Oliver says," he said, grinning.

"Smart man," said Tommy, grinning back.

"Aw, and he's wearing green too!" Tommy and TJ laughed at Adam who was now shaking his head.

"Wait, so why are you here then Dr Oliver?" asked Ryan.

"Oh no, kid don't call him that," said TJ. "It makes him sound important."

"Ayayayay!" said Alpha, moving over to them. He turned to face the teens again. "This is Adam Park, Tommy Oliver and TJ Johnson. They used to be Power Rangers too."

"Hey!" said Joe, clicking his fingers. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before." He took a step closer to TJ. "You were there after our first battle. You looked like you'd seen a ghost!"

The others all remembered TJ instantly. He was with an Asian girl dressed in pink. TJ grinned. "Yeah, I used to be the red Turbo Ranger so I was a bit confused."

"We all were," said Tommy. "I was the first Red Turbo Ranger; TJ took my place when I left. Adam here was the first Green Turbo Ranger."

"Who was the girl with you that day? Is she a ranger too?" asked Jayda.

"Cassie? Yeah. She was the second Pink Turbo Ranger."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe our science teacher used to be a Power Ranger!" said Joe, excitedly.

Tommy introduced his students to Adam and TJ. "This is Ryan, Joe, Parker, Jayda and Tamara."

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Oh no, a monster attack!" said Parker, running to the control panel. "Our teleportation is still down."

Alpha turned back to the new arrivals. "How did you get here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We teleported," said TJ simply.

"AYAYAYAY YOU HAVE BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH THE TELEPORTATION SYSTEM AND NOW IT DOESN'T WORK!"

"Excuse me Alpha, but Billy made these things," said Adam, holding up a communicator. "Do you really think we're smart enough to mess up your teleportation system?"

"I don't think Billy had anything to do with messing up your system Alpha," Tommy pointed out. "He's way too smart to make a mistake like that. He must have opened his own channel for us to teleport."

"You're right," said Alpha.

"Wait," said Ryan. "If they were able to teleport here, then maybe we can use what they did to teleport to the monster attack."

"Good idea," said Tommy, taking his communicator off of his wrist. "There are only three though."

"OK, Joe and Jayda will come with me then. Parker, you stay here and help Alpha get our teleportation back on. Tamara, find out some more information from these guys." Tommy, Adam and TJ handed over their devices and the three selected rangers strapped them on.

"How do they work?" asked Joe.

"These are new models," explained Adam. "There is a button in the middle for talking, and a button at the side for teleportation. Push the teleportation button, and then say your location. It should bring you there."

The three nodded and did what they said. After saying 'Angel Grove Park' clearly they disappeared. Alpha turned to TJ. "Is there any way we can contact Billy? We may need his help."

"I guess I could call him," said TJ, taking out his cell phone.

"I had forgotten how advanced humans are getting with their technology!" said Alpha, heading back to the computers.

After a few rings, Billy picked up. TJ put it on loudspeaker so everyone could hear. They could tell he was still at Tommy's house from all the whispers of "Shush, it could be them!" in the background.

"Hey TJ," greeted Billy. "Did it work? Did you find out who the Power Rangers are?"

"Um, we'll get to that later. The Ranger's teleportation is not working and Alpha needs your help to fix it."

"But three of the rangers just – you gave them your own devices, didn't you?"

"There's a reason we call you a genius Billy," said Adam.

"Hmm, well, I could give instructions through the phone," said Billy after a minute of thinking.

"OK, I'll put you on to the Green Ranger," said TJ. He took the phone off loudspeaker and handed it to Parker.

"So…" said Tamara, when Parker started discussing things with Billy. "You guys are Power Rangers."

"Were," Tommy corrected her.

"Um, does my Mom know that you guys are, I mean, were, Power Rangers?"

Tommy and Adam grinned at each other. "Ayayay, I should hope that they don't go around telling random people that they used to be Power Rangers," said Alpha sternly.

Tommy and Adam looked confused at Alpha's response and TJ laughed. "He obviously doesn't know who her mother is," he explained. Tommy and Adam laughed too.

"Should we?" Adam asked Tommy. Was it really a good idea to tell her?

"Ayayayay, I do not understand what is going on!"

"Alpha, Tamara's mother is Kimberly," Tommy explained.

"Oh!" said Alpha. "I didn't know you two had a child!" It took a few minutes for Alpha's comment to sink in. Parker, from the other side of the room, yelled "What?!" and looked from Tamara to Tommy.

Adam burst into a fit of laughter, falling over and landing on his bottom on the floor. There were tears coming out of his eyes, and now TJ had joined in the laughter. Tommy face-palmed and Tamara just looked confused.

"What? He's not my dad!"

"Hm… I always thought that you and Kimberly would get back together…"

"No. Just… No…" said Tommy. Tamara looked over to see that Parker had also seen the funny side and was laughing as well.

"Oh man," said Adam, "this was even funnier than TJ getting baked in a giant pizza!"

"Oh, I agree!" said TJ, high fiving Adam.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Tamara groaned.

"I don't think you're going to get your way with that," said Tommy.

"Aw man, we're telling EVERYONE!" said Adam, still laughing on the floor. "Especially Kimberly!"

"No, you can't do that. She'll find out I'm a Power Ranger. That's against the rules."

"Unless the person is a part of the Power Ranger Community…" said TJ.

"Huh?"

"Kimberly – your mother – was a Power Ranger," Tommy informed her.

Suddenly, the Red, Blue and Yellow Turbo Rangers appeared in front of them. They demorphed to reveal Ryan, Joe and Jayda. They were a bit puzzled when they saw Adam and TJ lying on the ground, laughing their heads off. They saw that Tamara was blushing and that Tommy was shaking his head at his two friends. Parker was also laughing, even though he was working on the teleportation issues as well.

"What happened here?" asked Joe, grinning at the sight.

"Alpha – Tommy – Tamara – Kimberly!" was all Adam managed to say.

"Well… the monster retreated and took all of his piranhatrons with him," Ryan informed them. He handed his communicator back to Tommy and Joe and Jayda gave theirs back to Adam and TJ.

"Cheers!" said Adam, beginning to calm down at last.

"He looked really surprised to see us there," said Jayda. "It must have been Divatox who messed with our teleportation."

"Well, it's fixed now thanks to Billy's help," said Parker, handing TJ's phone back to him. TJ and Adam finally stood up and dried their eyes.

"So, I guess you guys should come with us and meet the other rangers!" said TJ.

"Yeah, that would be cool!" said Joe excitedly.

"Ayayayay! Dimitria did not want any past rangers involved!"

"Chill out Alpha. What can she do all the way from Inquirus?" Adam smirked.

"Wait, did you say Dimitria was involved?" Everyone looked at TJ. He seemed very worried about this information.

"What is it TJ?" asked Tommy, concerned.

"About a week ago, Andros and Zhane contacted us, and informed us that Dimitria had been missing for over two months and no one knew anything about it. They suspected that the United Alliance of Evil were behind it. Inquirus told KO-35 to be on the lookout for suspicious activity."

"This is not good," said Adam.

"Ayayayay, so it wasn't the real Dimitria?"

"If it was, then she was working for evil."

"Let's go back to my house. We can contact Andros from there." The others all agreed with Tommy.

"Hurry back with the information rangers!" said Alpha. The former and current Turbo Rangers then teleported out of there.

_**A/N Soo... what did you guys think? They finally discovered who the rangers were, and Dimitria... IS NOT DIMITRIA! DUN DUN DUN! How was your week? Mine was good. Well, good-ish. Don't forget to leave a review :) **_


	16. The End of the Ranger Meeting (Finally)

**_A/N: Hey guys I know this is two days late, but I got a little case of writer's block :( To make up for it though, there should be another chapter up on Friday or Saturday :) Yay... I don't know what you will think of this, not much happens..._  
><strong>

"Guys, they're back!" yelled Ashley as Tommy, TJ and Adam teleported straight into Tommy's living room. Alpha had teleported the other rangers to just outside the door, to give the veteran rangers a chance to explain what was happening to the others. Ashley managed to get everyone else's attention with her screech. Suddenly, everyone started shouting questions at the three.

"Who are the new rangers?"

"What happened?"

"Did you manage to fix the teleportation?" Billy's serious question seemed to calm everyone down at once. Adam nodded.

"The Green Ranger managed it alright, thanks to your help, but we have more pressing matters at hand."

Jason walked in through the door, with an extremely confused look on his face. He had been back to the hospital to give Trini some clothes for Ben. Hopefully they would be getting out today. "Tommy, why are there a bunch of kids out here? And one of them is –"

"They are the new power rangers," said Tommy, cutting him off. "We haven't introduced them to the others yet."

Jason understood immediately. Something was wrong. Otherwise, Tommy would have let the new rangers in straight away. He was shocked at first to hear it as he saw Tamara out there, but he kept his cool. "What's happened?"

"We need to contact Andros," said TJ, looking at Ashley. "See, the rangers said that Dimitria had contacted them."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Sure, I'll get him right away." She took out her cell phone to call him.

"I don't see why that's such a big deal," said Katherine. "Dimitria is the mentor for the Turbo Rangers."

"Andros will explain more," said Tommy, looking over at Ashley. She shook her head. "He didn't pick up. They must be busy with something."

"Come on, we're dying to know what's going on!" said Conner.

Joe's head poked out from behind the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but where's the bathroom? I really need to pee."

**Kimberly's House**

"Coming!" yelled Kimberly. Someone had been knocking on the door. She quickly ran down the stairs and jerked the front door open, revealing her husband. "Dave," she said, a little breathless from rushing. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until seven…"

"Yes, well…" he said, slightly amused. "I have a meeting later on with my lawyer."

She gestured for him to come inside and he did so. They went into the kitchen. "Where's Tammy?" Dave asked, sitting down at the table.

"She went out with her friends. She wasn't expecting you this early."

"Can you call her and ask her to come here please?"

Kimberly thought for a minute before taking out her phone. Dave looked really serious. He leaned back in his chair and watched Kimberly as she hit the call button. It went to voice mail. She didn't bother leaving a message. She knew her daughter would call back as soon as she saw that her mother was trying to contact her. "She didn't pick up," she informed Dave.

"Call her again."

"She's probably busy doing something with her friends. They probably went to a movie or something. She'll call me back when she sees the missed call."

"Right…"

They sat in silence for a minute. Kimberly sighed. "Want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." Something wasn't right. Dave looked far too pleased with himself.

**Tommy's House**

Joe had just re-entered the living room after his trip to the bathroom. "OK then," said TJ. "Now that Joe has returned, we can introduce the Power Rangers."

"This is Ryan Cameron, the Red Ranger," Tommy said indicating the tall male with sandy brown hair. "Next is Joe Andrews, Blue Ranger, also known as the one who needed the bathroom…" The others laughed and Joe just shook his head and grinned. "Next is Jayda Brooks, the Yellow Ranger; then Tamara Sanders, the Pink Ranger and, last but not least, Parker Addams, the Green Ranger." The two girls smiled and Parker nodded.

Katherine just stared. "Parker Addams, Green Turbo Ranger…" She turned to look at Adam. "Adam Park, Green Turbo Ranger… That's weird."

"I know, right?" cried Adam.

"Enough of that for now," moaned TJ.

Ashley came running into the room. "I just got a text from Andros. He wants to video call us."

Tommy went and got his laptop and logged on. He set on the coffee table in the middle of the living room so as everyone could see.

"Does your mother know that you're a Power Ranger?" Jason asked Tamara. She shook her head. "I didn't know she used to be one, so I thought I wasn't allowed to reveal my identity to her."

"Well, I think you should. Then you wouldn't have to tell her you fell asleep in the bathroom."

A beeping noise came from the sleek, silver computer and Tommy clicked the answer button. Everyone went quiet and looked at the screen. A man with long hair tied in a loose ponytail was grinning at them. "Hey guys!" He was wearing his usual grey uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. "And I see we have newcomers…"

"Yes, this is the new Turbo team," said Carlos.

"Another one?" said Andros. He sighed. "But there are already two!"

"Well, now there are three, or so it seems," said Adam.

"Anyway, we wanted to ask you about Dimitria's disappearance," TJ explained.

Andros' brow furrowed in concentration. "Hm, well, I got a call from someone on the planet Inquirus. They wanted to know if we had heard anything about a member of the United Alliance of Evil returning and wreaking havoc. When I asked why, they informed me that Dimitria disappeared a couple of weeks ago and hasn't been seen since."

The five new rangers all looked confused. Ryan spoke up. "We were speaking to Dimitria just a few days ago in the Power Chamber."

Andros looked at him and frowned. "That can't be right."

"WAIT!" cried Cassie, jumping up. "Didn't Divatox destroy the Power Chamber? How did it get fixed?"

"Alpha told us that Dimitria had prepared everything for us," said Joe, looking uneasy.

"He also said that Dimitria didn't think it was a good idea to get us former rangers involved," said TJ. "Am I alone in thinking that this person is not really Dimitria?"

"Well, they must look like her, otherwise Alpha would have realised," said Carlos, shaking his head.

"Hey, remember when Visceron was here?" said Ashley slowly. "He said something about Dimitria having a twin sister who was kidnapped!"

"That's right," said Justin, nodding.

"Divatox is very similar to Dimitria," said Adam thoughtfully. "Well, apart from the fact that they are polar opposites."

"What if Divatox kidnapped Dimitra and then pretended to be her and visit the Power Chamber?" said Katherine fearfully.

"It would explain why she didn't want the older rangers involved," said Ryan, shrugging.

"Hey, who are you calling old?" said Jason, pretending to be offended.

"Ha ha, you know what he meant!" Tamara said.

"Whatever. He's right though. It explains a lot. But why would she tell Alpha to recruit new rangers? Surely she wouldn't want there to be any Power Rangers at all so she would be free to attack Angel Grove!"

Tommy looked back at Andros. "First of all, Zhane is making bunny-ears behind your head," he said, grinning. Andros turned quickly and slapped Zhane's hand away. His blond friend just laughed and sat down on the chair beside Andros.

Tommy continued. "I think we need to gather as much information on Divatox's return as possible. Do you guys have any contacts?"

Zhane shrugged. "Karone might know something, but it's not likely. We can track down other members of the Alliance and interrogate them though…"

"Sounds like a plan," said TJ.

"We'll do that then," said Andros, nodding with a serious look on his face. "We'll contact you when we get some info."

"Thanks Andros," said Jason, doing a slight wave. Andros nodded again and went to hang up when Ashley cried, "Hey, forgetting something?"

Andros rolled his eyes, but he smiled and blew her a kiss. "Love ya Ash!"

"Love you too!"

The screen went blank and Tommy shut the computer down. "Well, I think we are finally getting to the end of this meeting."

"Oh my gosh, we've been here since yesterday evening!" yelled Katherine, grabbing her purse and coat. "I have to get home, pronto!"

"OK everyone, be vigilant. If you see anything or anyone suspicious, report back to the others immediately." Everyone nodded at Jason's words and gathered up all their stuff before leaving. Jason and Tommy turned to the younger Rangers.

"How are you all getting home?" Jason asked.

"Teleporting?" suggested Parker.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other. "I think we should wait until Billy sets up his own full-scale system before we let you do that," said Tommy. "If Divatox attempts to interfere whilst you are trying to teleport, the result could be very dangerous indeed."

"We'll drop you guys off," said Jason. "I'll take Ryan, Parker and Joe. You can take the girls Tommy. We'll meet at Kim's."

"Wait, what?"

"I think it would look weird to their parents if their teacher drops them off," said Jason, shrugging. "You know Kimberly and Jayda's mom though, so it shouldn't be that weird."

"Yeah, because their teacher dropping them off is going to be stranger, than some random person that they do not know leaving them home."

"They can say I'm a cab driver," said Jason, grinning. "Come on guys!" He led the boys out to his car.

"OK girls, we'd better be going too," said Tommy, grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, you can't just all leave me on my own!" yelled Conner.

"Bye!" Tommy shouted back.

**Kimberly's House**

"Do you know how much longer she's going to be?" asked Dave, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "She said she'd back in time for you coming to see her, and you told her you were coming at seven. It's six. She has plenty of time."

"I have a meeting to get to," said Dave.

Kimberly opened her mouth to reply when they heard the front door open. "Mom I'm home! I have something really important to –" Tamara stopped when she entered the kitchen and saw her father. "Daddy! I thought you weren't going to be here till seven?"

Dave smiled. "Change of plans sweetheart." His smile disappeared when he saw Tommy standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice. He then looked slightly amused when he saw Tommy's black eye.

Kimberly groaned. "I'll wait in the living room," said Tommy, backing out.

"He drove me home," Tamara explained. "He and Jason didn't think it was safe for us to walk because of all those monster attacks."

Kimberly looked suspicious, but she didn't say anything. "Anyway, I have something to tell you," said Dave, turning to Tamara. "I got a house a couple of blocks away. That means I will be around a lot more!"

Tamara beamed. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Well, I have a meeting now with my lawyer. It's about custody."

"Excuse me?" said Kimberly, glaring at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm going to court to see who you will live with, Tammy."

"I think she's old enough to make her own decision," said Kimberly, looking worried.

"We can't make her choose," said Dave, in a sickly sweet tone with a fake smile on his face. "Well, I have to go now. See you later sweetheart." He kissed Tamara on the top of her head before seeing himself out. She just looked shocked.

"Don't worry honey," said Kimberly, hugging her daughter. "It'll be OK."

Tommy re-entered the kitchen after hearing Dave leave. Kimberly pulled out of her hug with Tamara. "Thanks for leaving her home Tommy."

"Um, there's more to it than that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What did you do?" Kimberly asked her daughter, suspiciously.

"Nothing bad," Tommy chuckled.

Tamara took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "I'm a Power Ranger!"

_**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review and tell me :) Next update should be Friday or Saturday. I don't really know what to think of this chapter myself, so some feedback would be good. Thanks guys :)**_


	17. The Truth Is Out

_**This is the short chapter that was supposed to be uploaded last Friday, but my internet was down so I wasn't able to get it up on the site. Everything is fixed now though so here you go. It's basically just Kimberly's reaction.**_

Kimberly Hart stared at her daughter for what seemed like a long time. Her face was expressionless. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is some sort of joke, isn't it?"

Tamara shook her head slowly, slightly scared at her mother's reaction.

Kimberly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again after a minute, and turned to face Tommy. "YOU!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him. "You had something to do with this."

Tommy resisted the urge to laugh. "I can assure you that I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"I've heard about Dino Thunder."

Tommy chuckled. "Of course you have; we were awesome!" Upon seeing that Kimberly did not find his comment too amusing, Tommy's face turned serious again. "This was all Alpha."

"How did you find out about it?"

"You know about the meetings we Turbo Rangers were having, yes?"

"Oh you mean the Power Ranger Fan Club meeting? Or the epic party held by Justin and Conner? Sure. Adam told me all about those."

There was a knock on the door. Kimberly raised an eyebrow at Tommy. "It's probably Jason," he said, knowing what she was thinking. She yelled for him to come in, and Jason strode in with a frown on his face.

"What?" asked Tommy curiously. Jason opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and shook his head. "So, how's Auntie Kim today?" he asked, changing the subject. He gave Tommy a look that clearly said "I'll tell you later."

"She's not very happy after my news," said Tamara sheepishly.

"Can you believe it Jason? She accused me of having something to do with it!"

"No!" said Jason, mocking surprise. "Surely not. How could she even think that you, Tommy Oliver, would have had something to do with turning your high school science students into Power Rangers?"

"I know! Where on earth could she have gotten that idea?"

Kimberly's eyes narrowed as the two men started to laugh. "This is not funny," she said in a way that made them stop immediately. She was calm, but every word she spoke had a dangerous hint of anger to them.

"You're right, it's not," said Tommy. "A fake Dimitria has been in contact with the new rangers, and we believe that Divatox is behind it."

"She told Alpha that under no circumstances were the older rangers to be informed of the situation or anything they did, which just adds to our suspicions," Jason informed her.

"Whose Dimitria?" asked Kimberly, sounding confused.

"She replaced Zordon as our mentor," explained Tommy.

"Why would Divatox tell Alpha to recruit Power Rangers?"

"Look who's catching on!" said Jason, chuckling. "It's what we are trying to figure out."

"Hey, we can talk about all of this later," said Tommy, looking at his watch. "I still have a lot of assignments to mark before tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I'd better get Trini and Ben…" said Jason. As soon as he mentioned his wife and son, his face beamed with happiness.

"Don't leave me alone with her!" pleaded Tamara.

Tommy and Jason looked at one another before looking back at Tamara and Kimberly. "You're on your own, kid!" said Jason, walking out the front door.

"Yeah, see you in school. Oh, and if you guys get contacted by anyone that claims to be Dimitria, just pretend that nothing has happened. We don't want Divatox, or whoever it is, getting suspicious." Tommy closed the front door behind him.

Kimberly turned to her daughter. Tamara gave her a small smile. "You're a Power Ranger?" Tamara nodded slowly. Kimberly thought for a minute. "Are you the pink one?" Tamara nodded again, unsure of where this was going. "Snap!" yelled Kimberly, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"That would be very hypocritical of me. I was a Power Ranger, and I know all the dangers. But I also know that it is a very rewarding experience, and that you are more than capable of doing it."

"Really?"

Kimberly nodded and pulled out of the hug. "Of course, I am going to be worried whenever I hear that there is a monster attack, but …"

"I get it! But why were you so mad with Dr O and Jason?"

Kimberly giggled. "I wanted to see their reactions."

**Outside**

"I thought she was going to faint when Tamara told her…" Tommy said to Jason as they were walking to their cars.

"Me too," agreed Jason.

"Why were you frowning when you came in?"

Jason took a quick look around to see if anyone was listening. When he was satisfied that there was no one around, he turned back to Tommy. "I met Dave on my way in. I never liked that guy. Anyway, he was gloating. He always liked to do that."

Tommy rolled his eyes and pointed to his black eye. "I know what he's like."

Jason shook his head. "He's going to try and get custody of Tamara."

"No way! He can't do that."

"He can."

"Well, at least Tamara's a teenager. They will take her opinion into consideration. The courts might even let her choose herself."

"Yeah, but according to Trini, she was always a daddy's-girl."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah." The two said their goodbyes and both hopped into their own cars and drove off. Tommy headed for home, while Jason headed for the hospital.

_**Please, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought. The next chapter should be up at the weekend, but if I get some spare time I might get it up earlier than that. Thanks for being so patient :) Also, I have exams coming up at the end of May, so if I don't get chapters up in time then it's probably because I am studying (unlikely but still). They're only end-of-year tests but I still need to study soooo...**_


	18. Discovery

_**A/N: Hey guys I was studying past exam papers on my computer when I suddenly got an urge to write some fanfiction. So here you go. It's a tiny bit surprising. **_

"Nice face, Dr O!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. He had been getting comments about his black eye all day from various students. It still had not gone away after the weekend's events. He sighed.

"Don't tell me; you walked into a pole." Tommy turned to see the principal standing in the doorway to the classroom.

"Ms David, what can I do for you?"

"I just have the permission slips for the field trip." She walked in with an unnatural smile plastered on her face. Her hair was once again tied back into a tight bun. She was holding a bundle of papers.

"Field trip?" asked Tommy, quietly so as the students did not hear him.

Ms David gave him a sickly sweet smile and turned to face the class. "There is an archaeological excavation in the outskirts of town, and the people working the site have agreed to let some of the students from the school to help. I think it would be a valuable learning experience for you all, don't you agree Dr Oliver?"

Tommy nodded. He had always liked field trips.

"Now, you will be leaving the school at nine thirty on Wednesday morning. Please leave in your permission slips with Dr Oliver tomorrow." She gave out the instructions as she handed out all of the permission slips to the students. When she was finished, she handed Tommy an information sheet. "I have no idea what any of that means," she said, indicating some of the terms on the sheet. "Hopefully you do."

Tommy smiled to himself as he read through the sheet. Ms David stopped in the doorway before leaving. "You'll need another teacher to accompany you on the trip."

He nodded and continued to read. "Ew!" cried out a blonde girl in the second row.

"What is it Stacy?" he asked, sighing.

"We're going to have to, like, dig!"

"Well, what did you think you were going to be doing on an archaeological dig?" he asked jokingly, emphasising the word 'dig'. The girl who had spoken glared at her science teacher.

"Everyone remember to wear suitable clothing for the field trip. Skirts and high heels won't be very comfortable on the excavation site." The bell rang and the class packed up their things and went to leave.

"I'd say this is going to be fun," said Jayda, standing up from her desk.

"Me too," agreed Tamara, throwing her science books into her bag.

Wednesday came around very quickly. There had been no monster attacks at all during the week. Everything was safe and quiet in Angel Grove. It was now nine thirty in the morning, and Tommy was standing outside Angel Grove High taking a roll call. The students filed into the bus that was ready to take them to the site. Conner groaned as he walked up to Tommy. He chuckled at Conner's reaction; he had convinced him into coming on the field trip.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. There was no doubt that the field trip would be enjoyed by all. When they got to the site, the man in charge was ready to greet them. He got all of the teens to work and came over to talk to Tommy. He and Conner were supervising the students.

"Thank you very much for allowing us to come here on a field trip," Tommy said with a smile.

The man smiled back. "I remember when I was at school. We never got to do projects like this. It was all theory in the classroom."

"So, why did you choose this site for an excavation?" Tommy asked. He looked around him. The place was just some random site in the middle of the desert, or so it seemed.

"Well, a company is planning on building something here. It is just a routine dig, really, to make sure nothing is built on anything of historical importance."

Tommy walked around the site, looking at what the teenagers were doing. There was a bit of excitement when one of them announced that he had found a fossil, but it turned out to be a random rock. He came over to Jayda and Tamara. They had been trying to signal him by waving their hands at him. "What is it? Did you find something?"

"We don't really know…" said Jayda, frowning. "I think there are some sorts of coins here." Tommy went down on his knees and started to help them brush off the metal substance that they had found. He picked one up and gasped. It was a coin, except it wasn't any form of currency. There was a very clear engraving on it. It was the green power coin.

"What is it?" asked Tamara.

"Find the rest of them," he said, seeing that there were only three coins visible. He picked them up too. They had a triceratops, a tyrannosaurus rex and a pterodactyl on them. "There should be another three."

The three of them kept looking until the three other coins were found. "Are they like, really important?" asked Jayda, looking excited about their discovery.

Tommy looked around to see if anyone was listening in. no one was paying attention though. "There are the original power coins," he explained, whispering. The two girls just looked at him in awe. "I can't believe they are all here. The green, pink, red, black, blue, yellow and white coins all buried in the ground. I thought they were all destroyed."

"What will we do with them?" asked Jayda.

"We can't hand them over," said Tamara. "The Rangers will never get them back otherwise."

Tommy slipped the coins into his inside jacket pocket carefully. Then he took some pennies out from his trouser pocket and placed them carefully in the ground. "Pretend to keep looking," he mumbled.

The man who was in charge – Mr Montgomery – came over. "What's all this fuss about here then?" he asked, grinning.

"The girls seem to have found some sort of metallic objects. We are still unsure about what they are exactly."

"Oh," said Jayda disappointedly. "They're just pennies…"

Mr Montgomery groaned. "I have told my team time and time again not to keep anything in their pockets. They probably fell out. I hate it when we get excited over nothing!" He smiled sadly at them before gathering up the pennies and leaving.

The rest of the day flew by without too much excitement. They were getting ready to leave the site and the students were all filing into the bus again. Some had enjoyed the day out, and others were grumbling about how boring it was.

The weather had changed considerably. There were now many clouds in the sky, and it was a lot cooler than it was before. By the time they had returned to the school, the rain was bucketing down.

"Ugh, I have to call my mom," said Tamara. "I don't feel like walking to the Juice Bar."

"Me either," said Jayda. They were now standing under the shelter at the front entrance to the school. "We're probably going to have another ranger meeting now that we made that… discovery."

Tamara nodded. "It's weird that there have not been any attacks recently."

"Please, don't complain."

They were joined shortly by Joe, Parker and Cameron. "How was the dig, girls?" asked Parker, looking at Jayda. "Not here," she replied.

"Let's go to the Juice Bar then," suggested Ryan.

"I'm not walking in that rain!" scoffed Joe.

"You don't need to; I have my car," said Ryan.

_**A/N So what did you think? Please leave me a review telling me what you thought. I'm not going to say when I'll update next because I honestly don't know. I have exams to study for on top of all my work so I won't have too much spare time for writing new chapters. Once the exams are over I will be back to normal updates (I hope) Thanks for your patience guys. **_


	19. The Proposal

_**A/N: OK, so this a short chapter. But my exams have just finished and I wanted to get something up to let you all know that I am still alive. This is just basically a light chapter with some people's reactions to the discovery made in the last chapter. Nothing too big but now I should be uploading more often so you have more to look forward to. Enjoy.**_

"Are you serious?" Jason yelled down the phone. Tommy flinched and held his cell phone away from his ear.

"Yes, we found all seven…"

"Seven?"

"Yeah, both the green and white coins were there."

"I thought the green one was gone for good."

"Look, they definitely look like the real power coins, but I can't say for sure."

"Can Billy or Alpha do some sort of test on them?"

"I already asked Billy and he said he wouldn't be able to do anything, and I don't want to bring them into the Command Centre in case the fake Dimitria gets hold of them."

"So what is your plan then?"

"I don't know if you will like it, and it's a long shot. I mean, she's been very nice since she turned, well… there are a few rangers that would trust her, and she's very magically gifted, and –"

"Stop blabbering and spit it out!"

"Rita Repulsa."

"Absolutely not!"

**Gym & Juice Bar**

"That is **so **cool," Joe whispered loudly. "What did you do with them?"

"Dr Oliver took them," said Jayda quietly.

"He stole artefacts from an excavation?" asked Parker in disbelief.

"Well, it wasn't really stealing, was it? One of them belongs to him, and he knows who the others belong to."

"Two," Tamara corrected Ryan. The others looked at her confused. "Two of them belong to him. My mom said he was the green and the white ranger."

"How can you be two power rangers at once?"

"He wasn't. When his green powers ran out, he got new powers and became the white ranger."

"Awesome!" said Joe, his eyes wide with excitement.

Their attention was drawn to a group of three men who had just entered. One of them was talking very loudly. He was wearing a suit and sleek black hair. "Well Spike, this is where your Uncle Bulk and I hung out after school when we were your age."

The youngest of the three, Spike, looked around him. "Aw Dad, this is so cool!"

"Yeah, isn't it?" The third man was bald and heavier than the other two.

The first man walked forward, laughing, before tripping himself up and landing head first in a bin. "Skull!" the heavier man yelled, before running up and grabbing his friend's legs. He was trying to pull him out of the bin.

"Don't worry Uncle Bulk, I'll help you!" The younger man grabbed the other leg and pulled.

The teens couldn't help laughing as they watched them try and pull the man out of the trash.

**Tommy's House**

"We cannot ask Rita for help Tommy!" Tommy looked at Jason as he poured some coffee. As soon as Tommy had made the suggestion on the phone, Jason had refused. He then came round straight away to try and knock some sense into his friend. "She is the very reason Power Rangers exist on this planet!"

"She's not evil anymore!"

"Why? Because of the Z-wave? I'm pretty sure that's why we thought Divatox was good as well, yet she has returned."

"All we would be asking her to do is verify that the power coins are the real deal."

"NO!"

Tommy's cell phone began to ring. "Who is it?" asked Jason.

"It's a blocked number."

"Put it on speaker phone." Tommy nodded and answered. "Hello?"

"Tommy! My ears were burning!" Tommy and Jason looked at each other with shock on their faces. They knew that voice.

"What do you want? And hurry up! I've got a headache!"

_**A/N Leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. I am flying from Ireland to Boston tomorrow so don't blame me if I am jetlagged for a few days and don't upload anything lol. Also, because of the time difference expect updates to be later in the day than usual. Oh, and HAPPY SUMMER cuz I am officially on my summer hols now :D WOOHOO!**_


	20. Two Idiots

_**A/N: Hey guys here is Chapter 20. Enjoy reading it! Thanks for all the reviews and faves etc on the last chapter. You guys rock, and reading each and every review makes me smile. Thanks! :)**_

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Jason stopped him by giving him a light smack on the back of his head. "Hey!" he groaned. "There was no need for that."

Jason chuckled. "I bet you wish you still had long hair, huh?"

"Stop wasting my time! If you want my help, I suggest you ask for it!"

Jason sighed. Tommy folded his arms. "We need to do this Jason."

Jason thought for a minute. How could they trust someone who had tried to destroy them so many times? "How about we meet her in person?" Tommy suggested.

"In person?!" Rita yelled through the cell phone before Jason could get a chance to reply. "Good idea!" She shouted down instructions of when and where to meet her, which Tommy hastily took down on a notepad nearby.

"Don't be too disappointed if we don't show up…" Jason said, looking at his friend. There was hatred in his voice.

Rita cackled. "Ha! You need me, not the other way around." The phone call ended abruptly.

Jason ran a hand messily through his hair. "I can't deal with this crap right now." He sighed and began to pace. "I honestly cannot say whether this is a good idea or not…"

"In think we should go and ask her some questions, maybe hear what she has to say. We don't have to make a full-time commitment or alliance or something straight away."

"How did she even know we were discussing her?"

Tommy shrugged and ripped the page on which he had written Rita's instructions on out from the notebook. "We need to put this somewhere safe."

Jason held out his hand for the paper. Tommy handed it to him and then went over to the counter and took a sip of his coffee from his "World's Best Teacher" mug. Conner had gotten it for him for Christmas one year with a note attached saying "The views expressed on this mug are not necessarily the views of Mr Conner McKnight."

Jason's eyes scanned over the page he was now holding. He sighed again, his shoulders and chest moving heavily. "OK, you and I will meet with her first of all and get the deal on the power coins. We'll see if she's really trustworthy or not."

Tommy nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't honestly think we had another choice."

Jason nodded. "I know." He folded the piece of paper up and put in an inside pocket of his black leather jacket. He zipped it carefully. "I always wear this jacket. It'll be safe here."

"So…"

Jason laughed at Tommy's attempt to start a normal conversation again. "I gotta get back to Trini and Ben. I'll see you tomorrow for our deal with the devil."

Tommy chuckled as his best friend left.

**Kimberly's House**

The front door slammed shut, making Kimberly jump. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hey honey. How was the field trip?"

Tamara stopped. Was she allowed to tell her mother about their discovery? One of the coins belonged to her, after all. "It was cool," she said.

"Did you guys find anything interesting?"

"Jayda and I found some pennies that fell out of someone's pocket…" She decided to stick to the story Tommy had invented to cover themselves.

"Oh really?" said Kimberly. She was cooking Bolognese for dinner. She took a spoon and tasted some of the sauce. "Mmm…"

"Um, yeah, that was the extent of our discoveries I'm afraid."

"Oh well… So Tommy took the power coins then?"

"Yeah he – what?!"

Kimberly giggled. "I was talking to Trini on the phone when Jason started yelling about Tommy and power coins and Rita Repulsa. A full blown rant. I think he went to the gym or something to work off some steam though…"

Tamara shook her head. "News travels really fast between you guys!"

"Pennies? That was your story? That's pathetic."

"Dr Oliver made it up."

"I'm not surprised."

The next morning, after Tammy left for school with Jayda, Kim headed over to Trini's to visit her friend and her godson. As she pulled into the driveway, she heard yelling coming from the house. One of the voices seemed to be Jason's. Kimberly ran straight into the house without stopping to knock on the door. Standing in the living room were Jason, Adam, Zack, Billy and Rocky, and they appeared to be arguing.

"Get Tommy on the phone, now!" yelled Adam. "You guys cannot be serious about this."

"Yeah!" agreed Rocky. "I want to knock some sense into him."

"It is the only way we have to confirm if they are the real artefacts –"

"No offense, but shut up Billy!" said Zack angrily. "There has to be something else we can do."

"Get Tommy," repeated Adam, clearly frustrated.

"Guys!" yelled Kimberly, getting their attention. They had no idea that she was there. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ask him!" said Rocky, nostrils flaring, pointing at Jason.

"Guys, I'm not really happy about this either," he said, sounding exhausted. "But Tommy and I came to the conclusion that this is the only way."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at Jason until he explained the situation. He sighed. Trini came into the room, cradling her son. "They're crazy Kim."

"Oh come on! Please don't tell me you're taking their side!" Jason looked exasperated.

"I repeat: crazy!"

"Just what is going on?" asked Kimberly impatiently, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't even know how you guys found out –"

"Spit it out Jase."

"Tommy and I are going to see Rita this afternoon to see if the power coins he found are real or not."

"Rita?" asked Kimberly, a look of confusion forming on her face. "As in, Rita Repulsa? As in the witch who tried to destroy us all every other week? That Rita?"

Jason gulped and nodded. "What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?!"

"Well, now we're on that subject, Tommy was the one who suggested it…"

"I can't say that I'm surprised," said Trini.

"I agree with him though. What else can we do?"

"Um, I don't know… Not see Rita?" said Kimberly in an obviously angry tone. "This is stupid Jason! She's playing the two of you like fools!"

"That's just a chance that we will have to take."

"That's a chance we can't afford to take," said Kimberly quietly. "What if she steals them and teams up with Divatox to destroy the new rangers?"

"We won't let her," Jason said confidently.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Adam stood up. He turned to Kimberly. "Want to come down to the school with me and yell at Tommy for being an idiot?"

"Yes please."

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Turns out Tommy's suggestion doesn't go down well with the other rangers at all. I know I left Aisha and Kat but it's only for now. They will find out soon. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. I hope you guys liked it.**_

_**PS I'm loving it here in Boston (well, suburbs). The weather's great and my cousins have the most adorable golden doodle dog. His name is Finn and he is just so cute and friendly :) Shouldn't be too long until the next update. Until next time!**_


	21. Rita's Meeting

_**A/N: Here you go, chapter 21 right on time (for once, its actually early...) yay! So, the rangers aren't too happy about Tommy and Jason's plan, especially Kimberly. You better read on and find out what happens. Are you seriously still reading this Author's Note? Seriously? I thought you came here to read chapter 21! I thought so! Well then, get to it! You're wasting time reading this pointless bit of writing at the top of the page. GO! Why won't you do as I say? Just do it. ...I'm obviously quite bored.**_

Tommy was sitting in his classroom, trying to make out some tests for the end of the week. He had a free period right now, and he hoped to get the test ready before the next class came in. He stretched out, putting his pen down. He got up and opened one of the windows. The sun was shining outside and it was very warm, making the classroom very stuffy. He took the eraser and wiped the white board clean before sitting down at his desk again.

He picked up his pen and looked at the page. His thoughts drifted to the meeting he and Jason would have with Rita later on this afternoon. Those thoughts were interrupted by a loud thumping on the wooden classroom door. Tommy groaned and got up from his chair to open the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Adam Park yelled in his face. He pushed past Tommy into the classroom, followed closely by Kimberly.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked, confused. He closed the door behind them and turned to face his friends.

"Rita!" Kimberly said slowly and menacingly.

"Oh…"

"We already yelled at Jason, so now it's your turn," Adam informed him. "You cannot do this."

"It's just plain stupid," said Kimberly, nodding.

"Are you two done yelling at me?" asked Tommy, raising one of his eyebrows.

"No," said Adam. "But I will give you a break from it if you wish."

"Thank you," said Tommy politely. "Look, first of all, keep your voices down in case someone hears you. Secondly, you two are not allowed to be here during school hours."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" said Kimberly. "You always do this. If you don't like where the conversation is going, you just change the subject!"

Tommy looked taken aback. "What the hell Kim?"

Kimberly groaned. "You can't take the power coins to Rita!"

"We don't have another choice."

Adam put his face in his hands and groaned. The bell rang and they heard a lot of shuffling going on around them. "Guys, you have to go," said Tommy, running his right hand through his hair.

"We're not going anywhere," said Kimberly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I have class now!"

"Well, you had better hurry up and say you're not going to do it, because we aren't leaving until you do."

Tommy looked at both Adam and Kimberly. They were both standing with their arms crossed, looking straight at him with a stubborn look on their faces. A student opened the classroom door. "Just a minute," said Tommy, looking at him. He backed out and closed the door again.

"If I say I won't meet with her, will you guys leave?" They both nodded. Tommy sighed. "Fine!"

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief and gave him a small smile. "Good choice," she said, before walking out of the room.

Adam shook his head. "What?" Tommy asked him. His friend gave him an incredulous look. "You really shouldn't have lied to her."

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Adam help up a hand to stop him. "I don't think it's a good idea, but it's obviously something you and Jason need to do. I'm not going to stop you guys, and I won't tell Kim you lied to her either. I just hope you realise that she will find out and that she will murder you when she does." He took a few steps towards the door, and turned around to face his friend again. "I really hope you know what you're doing." Adam exited the classroom.

Tommy sighed and went to the door to let his pupils into the room. "Come on, everyone take a seat!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by very slowly. Tommy was counting down the minutes until the final bell rang. When it did, he gathered his things and headed over to Jason's house to pick up his friend. Jason hopped into the passenger seat of the car. "Kimberly is under the impression that we are not going to see Rita."<p>

Tommy chuckled. "I will deal with her later," he said, driving off. "Right now, we have to meet Rita. You have the address?"

"Yep, we have to go to some offices downtown and she will meet us there. You have the power coins?"

Tommy nodded, pointing towards the glove compartment. Jason opened it and saw a small cloth bag sitting in it. He opened it to see the coins. "How cool would it be if they were the real deal?"

Tommy smiled. "It would be cool."

"Kim's going to murder you though."

"I'll deal with her when it comes to it." They pulled into a vacant space in the parking lot of a huge office building. They two men stepped out of the car, Jason still holding the pouch. He stuffed it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket so that they would not lose the coins.

They followed Rita's instructions exactly until they reached the designated office. Tommy knocked on the mahogany door three times. They waited until they heard Rita call. When they entered they were surprised at her appearance. Instead of her usual gaudy dress choice, she was dressed simply in black pants, a plain red top and a black jacket.

"Hello boys," she said, smiling. Her voice was quite different from what they were used to. She sounded calm and quiet. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few strands hanging down at the front. Tommy and Jason looked at each other.

"I blend in well, don't I?" she said, sitting down. She motioned for the two rangers to follow her lead. They did as she wanted slowly, never taking their eyes off of her.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering whether you could tell us if the power coins we found were the real deal or not," said Tommy as Jason took the pouch from his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of Rita.

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

"We don't have another choice," said Jason.

She smiled again. "Don't worry. I'm not with the Alliance anymore. I think I was one of the only people there who realised that no matter what happens, the power rangers are always going to win."

Jason and Tommy were surprised to hear this from her. She reached out and emptied the pouch, placing all of the coins side by side. "I can help you out." She held her hands over the coins and closed her eyes. She muttered some words in a language that they could not understand. Jason and Tommy watched the coins. They started to vibrate on the table. They glowed in their respective colours and rose about an inch from the table. Suddenly, they stopped glowing in their own colours and all the coins changed from their golden colour and all turned black for a minute.

Rita opened her eyes and the coins fell back onto the desk, all turning back to normal. She took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Under no circumstances are you to attempt to use these coins."

Tommy and Jason looked at one another and then turned back to their ex-enemy. "Why can't we use them?" asked Jason, looking down at the coins.

"They do possess power, that's for sure, but I do not think that power is the one you used. They are tainted with a powerful evil, a force to be reckoned with. It appears that you were meant to find them, and use them. These coins are a trap."

"Do you know anything else about them?" asked Tommy, intrigued.

"They were planted by someone evil, that's for sure. Are you in the middle of a battle with a new villain?"

"Divatox has returned," Jason informed her. Rita laughed. "That's not all," he continued. "Dimitria has been kidnapped, and someone was posing as her in the Power Chamber. She even fooled Alpha."

"What did the imposter do?"

"Well, she asked Alpha to keep the return of Divatox a secret from all of us and to create a new ranger team to fight her," said Tommy, looking at Jason as he said it. Although Rita seemed to be good now, it was weird telling her their information as she had been their enemy for so long.

"Why bother asking him to make another ranger team if she's working for Divatox?" Rita asked the question more to herself than anyone else. "If someone is pretending to be Divatox and fooled Zordon's robotic assistant, then she must look like her and play the part well. I would think that it is Divatox pretending to be Dimitria as they look alike. However, if that is the case, then why ask for a ranger team?"

"Um, I don't know if this is important or not," Jason began. Tommy looked at him, confused. Jason turned back to Rita. "One of the new Power Rangers is Kimberly's daughter, and the others are her daughter's friends."

Rita leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I don't know whether or not that has anything to do with it. From the sounds of it, the fake Dimitria wanted a ranger team, but didn't ask for specific people. However, I was not aware that you two had a child Tommy…"

Jason burst out laughing as Tommy groaned. "Not again!" he said, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" asked Rita.

"T-tom-tommy a-and K-kimberly d-did –" Jason tried to explain to Rita through his chuckles. However, he was unable to stop laughing long enough to say anything of importance.

Rita turned her attention away from Jason and focused on Tommy. "Why is he laughing?"

"Kimberly and I are no longer together," he explained. "She married someone else and had a child with him. Alpha also made the same assumption, so I am kind of fed up with this…"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear about that. I always thought that you and Kimberly made a lovely couple." Rita smiled and Jason laughed even harder.

"Anyway," continued Rita. "Do not use these coins. Get rid of them as soon as possible. I will continue to research who left these coins for you to find and why they did it. You should concentrate on helping the new rangers. Do not try and resurrect your powers. That will alert the enemy of your involvement."

Jason sobered up and nodded. Tommy put the coins back into the pouch. "I will call you with any new information I may come across," she said, standing up. The men did the same. "It was good to see you both again, under nicer circumstances than before of course."

Tommy and Jason nodded and smiled. It was good to have her on their side for once. They parted ways, with the two men heading back to Tommy's car and Rita getting ready to teleport to Eltar.

When leaving Jason off at home, Tommy went in with him to see his godson and to reassure Trini that the meeting with Rita went well and that she would not be attempting to kill them all anytime soon. With Trini calm, and talking to her husband again, Tommy left for home.

He went straight into his kitchen, dropping his car keys on the hall table on his way. There was a note attached to the door of the refrigerator:

_Dr O, I am going to Justin's house to watch the game.  
>No need to wait up! ~Conner<em>

Tommy grinned. He had peace and quiet for the rest of the night. He took a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat down in the living room, turning on the television. He was flicking through the TV channels when he heard someone banging on his front door.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself. He got up from the sofa and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, Kimberly Hart stormed right past him and walked straight into the house. "Why don't you come in?" he said sarcastically. He followed her into the living room.

She was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. She gave him a death stare as soon as he walked into the room. "Tommy Oliver," she said slowly, her voice full of anger. She was clearly upset. "You lied to me!"

It took a minute for Tommy to fully comprehend what Kimberly was saying. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "Kimberly, I'm sorry –"

"How could you promise not to go see Rita, and then go and see her! Do you know how stupid that was? Do you realise how worried everyone was when we found out you and Jason had gone to see her? Why did you lie?!"

Tommy shook his head at her. She glared at him, and there were tears in her eyes. "Why do you care?" asked Tommy quietly. "It's done. Nothing bad happened. In fact, something really good happened. Rita is on our side now, and she is going to help us."

"But you didn't know that was going to happen! She could have been on Divatox's side."

Tommy sighed. "Look I know you were worried about what might happen to Tamara if Rita sided with Divatox and told her everything we told her, but we had to take that chance. We didn't have another choice."

"But why promise me that you weren't going to do it?" she cried, her voice raised and tears streaming down her face.

"You wouldn't have left the classroom if I didn't!" he yelled.

"So you honestly don't care?"

"Why should **you** care?"

Kimberly burst into tears. "I… I don't know…"

"Kim…" Tommy wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Kimberly looked up at Tommy and gave him a small smile. "How's your eye?"

"Better." His thumb was still resting on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just… I don't know."

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I was just… I don't know."

"Stop copying me!" Kimberly said, shoving him playfully.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry for that as well," he said, smiling.

"You're an idiot."

"An extremely awesome idiot."

"Very true."

"How did you hear anyway?"

"Trini."

"Of course."

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "So," he said, holding out his hand. "Are we friends again?"

Kimberly looked at his outstretched hand. Her eyes rose to meet his. She still hadn't given him an answer.

"Kimberly?" said Tommy confused, lowering his head a little.

She looked up into his eyes, moving in closer until their lips were nearly touching. "Sure…" she murmured, her lips brushing against his. She closed the gap and kissed him.

_**A/N: So... What did you guys think of that? As usual, I would love to hear from you so please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. Seriously reading your reviews makes my day sometimes. So thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed different chapters on this story thus far. :) **_

_**PS Wait, can't believe I haven't mentioned this before but... What do you guys think of all the hype around the 20th anniversary? I am actually loving the fact JDF uploads videos of him and the other ranger actors doing stuff in NZ. But then you hear all the crap going on about uninviting people and how they managed to piss off others by their send-same-one-to-everyone emails with grammatical errors... Although I loved the way the SPD guys were joking about gatecrashing on twitter.**_


	22. Awkward

_**A/N It took me a few days longer to update this than I thought it would, but my childminding job is quite demanding now that the kids are on their summer vacation. It's kinda hard to write some new stuff when they're constantly asking for something and then if I go on the computer they are just like 'That's not fair we're not allowed to play games on the computers so you shouldn't be either' and keep annoying me until I get off it. Frustrated I am indeed. Anyway, after about a week or two of attempting to write this chapter it is finished so please enjoy reading it :)**_

Kimberly pulled away quickly and looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know –" She turned to leave when Tommy grabbed her hand. "Wait." She took a deep breath and turned to face him again.

"Now I'm really confused," said Tommy, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Where did that come from?"

Kimberly groaned. "I… I honestly have no idea." She sat down on the couch and put her head back. She sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was just really worried about you, and then when I saw you were OK I just…"

Tommy sat down on the sofa beside her. Kimberly turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know, is it?" With that he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

**Jason's house**

"I'm getting really sick of this…" Jason groaned as he walked into his living room to see that Adam, Billy, Rocky and Zack had returned. This time they had been joined by Katherine and Aisha, who had just found out about Tommy and Jason's meeting with Rita. They weren't too happy about it either.

Adam shrugged. "We just wanted to know how the meeting went."

"After we give out to you for being so stupid; Kat and I did not get the chance to do earlier."

"I can't believe none of you guys told either of us," Kat said in agreement.

"I kind of figured you might just show up, because that's what Kimberly did…" said Rocky, looking slightly uncomfortable. The two women were definitely not happy about being kept in the dark.

Trini entered the room and sat down on the sofa beside Jason and put her head on his shoulder. "He's fast asleep, finally. Were you talking about the meeting?"

"I haven't even had a chance to say anything about it! Aisha and Katherine have been too busy shouting at me." The others began to laugh at Jason's frustration.

"Sorry Jase," chuckled Zack. "I know we've been annoying you all day."

"Yes, you have. It's not fair. Why can't you all appear in Tommy's living room instead?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Kimberly's after finding out that he lied about the meeting and is on her way to his house now," said Trini with a slight grin on her face.

"RIP Tommy Oliver…" chuckled Adam.

"We can check if he survived after Jason tells us how the meeting with Rita went," said Billy grinning.

"The coins were a trap, she thinks they are tainted with evil or something like that," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It's getting late and I want to go to bed before Ben starts crying again."

"Me too," said Trini, yawning.

"Fine," said Adam sulkily.

"Aw I didn't even get to see him yet!" said Katherine, standing up.

"I'll bring you to his crib, but you have to promise to be quiet," said Trini. Both Aisha and Katherine followed her out of the living room and up the stairs. Adam's cell phone started beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello. Yes. Are you sure?" He looked worried. Billy, Zack and Rocky stood up and Jason just raised an eyebrow. "Is there any sign of the Power Rangers? No? How long has this been going on for?"

Jason looked over at Billy who was looking right at him. This did not sound good. Adam slid the phone back into his pocket. "That was my assistant down at the dojo. Apparently there is a huge attack down town. The whole scene is chaotic. Buildings burning, there are monsters running riot and the whole place is clouded in smoke."

"What?" the four men yelled in unison.

"Yeah, there is no sign of the Power Rangers. Do you think they even know?"

"Alpha's sensors would have triggered an alarm and notified them of the attack," Billy informed them.

"OK, I will contact Tamara and get her to tell the other rangers so that they head down there," said Jason. "Billy, try and hack into the alarm system and see why Alpha was not alerted. Rocky and Zack, you two need to head downtown and check out what's really going on."

Katherine and Aisha came into the living room, followed by Trini who was carrying Ben. He had been woken up from the noise the guys were making. "What can we do?" asked Katherine.

"Can you and Aisha try and contact all of the older Turbo rangers? We need everyone to know what's going on here."

Trini turned on the local news to see nothing but flames on the screen. "Be careful guys…"

They all looked at the television and saw nothing but flames. They all gasped. There was a reporter standing talking into his microphone but they didn't pay him any attention at first. They were too shocked at seeing the destruction in their beloved city. Katherine took out her cell phone. "I'm calling Cassie," she said, walking out. Aisha followed her, taking out her cell phone and dialling Ashley's number.

Rocky turned to Zack. "We'd better get down there. We can talk to some of the fire-fighters and cops and get some info."

"Yeah," Zack agreed, nodding. "We'll also need to reassure them that the Rangers are on their way." Jason nodded at the two and they left. They took off running, deciding that attempting to drive to the scene was going to be impossible. Billy nodded at Jason before heading for home. All of his equipment was at home, so from there he could research why the Rangers were not informed of this attack.

Jason turned to Adam. "I actually don't know what else there is to do." He took out his cell phone and looked for Tamara's number. Kimberly had given it to him in case of emergency.

"I'm going to go and get Tommy…" muttered Adam before leaving the house. Trini just stared at the television screen, rocking Ben, while Jason informed Tamara of the situation. He hung up and put his phone into his jacket pocket. "She's going to get the others together so that they can go downtown and help out."

"That's good, I guess…"

Katherine and Aisha re-entered the room. "The others won't be able to help us out," said Aisha. "They are on the other side of town, and none of the police officers are letting them anywhere near the scene."

"Hopefully Zack and Rocky get through on this side," said Katherine. "It's not looking good though."

"The new team of rangers is on their way," Jason said, trying to reassure them. "They won't stop morphed rangers from helping."

"Where's Adam?" asked Kat.

"He left to get Tommy," Trini informed them. "Kim is probably there still giving out to him so he probably doesn't know."

Jason's phone began to ring. He sighed and looked at the screen. He didn't recognise the number. He put it on loudspeaker. "Jason?"

"Rita?" he said, confused.

"Do you see what's happening downtown? Of course you do. Anyway, the morphing grid has been hacked. All of the alert systems are down."

"So we figured."

"The most important information is that it is near impossible to hack the morphing grid. This is the work of a genius, or they have access to a high security area where the morphing grid is easier to access."

"And where would that be?"

"One example I can think of is the Command Centre. Another would be the place where they connect all the new powers, and seeing as how that place is on Eltar, I highly doubt that they hacked it from there."

"So our theory about Dimitria is correct then; someone is posing as her to gain access to the Command Centre."

"Absolutely. I'd place all my money on it being Divatox. I think she is trying to discredit the Power Rangers in some way, but I cannot be sure. That is everything I have to tell you at this point."

"OK, thanks for the info Rita."

"I'll call you if I come across anything else. Also, you may want to check on Tommy as he is not answering his phone." With that she hung up.

Jason looked at the girls. "See? She's on our side." He sent a text to Adam requesting that he reply as soon as he saw Tommy. He had feeling there was nothing to be worried about. The guy was extremely forgetful after all. He probably left his phone somewhere and couldn't remember where he put it.

His phone beeped signalling a text message. It was from Adam. _Oh, I see him ;)_

Jason shook his head. "Ok, I'm gonna call Billy and tell him what Rita told us. Kat, can you try and get a hold of Andros and tell him about the whole Dimitria thing? He might be able to tell us some more."

Another text message came through on his phone. Again, it was from Adam. _I see someone else too ;)_

"What is it?" asked Trini, noticing the confusion on her husband's face.

"Adam is just being weird again," he muttered, sending a reply asking who else he saw there.

_Guess who. _"Why does he have to be so cryptic?" asked Jason, looking upwards. Trini giggled and came over to read the messages. "He must mean Kimberly is still there giving out to Tommy."

"Ah," said Jason, texting back his answer.

_Half right._

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ooh," said Kat. "I guess that means that she is not giving out to him anymore."

"I don't even know why I am bothering to keep this going," muttered Jason as he texted Adam back: _What are they doing then?_

_Making out ;)_

"Is he flippin' serious?" asked Aisha; she had been looking over Jason's shoulder and read the message.

"I don't know, he put a winky face…" Jason scratched the back of his head with a look of confusion upon his face.

"What does that mean?" asked Trini. "I still don't understand the smiley face thing." She frowned.

Jason put his phone in his pocket. "I'm going to go downtown and meet up with Rocky and Zack. We need to get this mess sorted, and I do not have time for Adam's games."

**Tommy's House**

"So…" said Tommy. He and Kimberly were still sitting on the sofa, and Adam was now sitting on the armchair opposite them. He was tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair.

"So…" he repeated, looking amusedly between Tommy and Kimberly.

"What were you doing outside my window?" Tommy blurted out.

"Well, I did ring the doorbell, but there was no answer. I noticed that the living room light was on and so looked in the window. I was very surprised, I must say."

"Creep…" Kimberly murmured, but loud enough for Adam to hear. He knew she was joking though.

Adam stood up. "I would love to make this situation as awkward as possible for you both, but I don't have the time. We have an emergency. There's an attack downtown, a huge one actually, but the Power Rangers were not alerted. We haven't heard from Alpha at all actually. I suggest that you and I head for the Command Centre and see what's going on."

Tommy nodded, taking it all in. "Have the rangers been alerted now?"

"Yeah Jason called Tamara and she's gonna get the rest of them together." He turned to Kimberly. "Katherine and Aisha are still with Trini, I think, so I don't know if you want to go over there or not."

She looked at Tommy who nodded. "Oh, OK, sure." She stood up. "I um, guess I'll see you later then…" Tommy smiled at her as she left.

"Awkward…" said Adam, chuckling.

"Shut up."

_**A/N: So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please leave a review! They motivate me :) Thanks for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before Wednesday. Thanks again guys! :)**_


	23. Guess Who's Back

**_A/N Well, hello there guys! I hope everyone had a nice 4th of July. It was my first time being in the US on Independence Day and I have to say, I quite enjoyed it. I just love fireworks... Anyways back to the story. So there's an attack downtown and they need to deal with it. This is part one of two (I think) so it's really just kind of a set up for more action in the next chapter. That should be up soon. _**

CHAPTER 23: GUESS WHO'S BACK

Ryan, Tamara, Joe, Jayda and Parker met in the Youth Centre. There were only a few people in there, and they were all watching the television. On every local TV station there was news footage from downtown, showing the horrifying attack that was occurring there.

"Does anyone know what's happening?" asked Ryan quietly.

"No," replied Parker. "Our communications with the Command Centre have been disrupted and our teleportation is not working."

"Can we still morph?"

"Yes," said Tamara, nodding her head. "I already tried, it works."

"OK guys, let's get down there and help." Ryan led the way as they quickly headed behind the back of a building where no one could see them. They morphed successfully before leaving for downtown.

They could see the relief on some people's faces as soon as they arrived. It was a terrible sight. There were monsters everywhere, and many places were on fire. The police were busy trying to get everyone to safety and there were some ambulances stationed a good bit away from the scene. The fire department were attempting to put out the flames whilst being attacked by the monsters and piranhatrons. Some police officers were trying to help keep them at bay, but to no avail. There were many SWAT officers at the scene trying to keep control. The whole place was chaotic.

Ryan noticed the chief of police heading towards them. "Thank goodness you're here," he said, having to yell over all the shouts and screams so that the rangers could hear him. "We were beginning to think you guys weren't going to show up."

"Unfortunately we weren't alerted straight away, but we are here now," Ryan assured him. "We will do our best to make this better."

The chief nodded after looking curiously at them. "We'll do everything we can to help you."

"OK guys, let's focus on getting everyone to safety first," Ryan instructed. "Then we can work on destroying the monsters."

The others nodded in agreement and started to help the police department get all the people to safety. It was proving very difficult however as the monsters and piranhatrons would attack them all as soon as they got close to saving anyone. The police officers' weapons were completely ineffective on their opponents, and they were all grateful that the power rangers were here now to help out. The rangers' weapons were built for this specific purpose; to defeat monsters.

Each ranger pulled out their individual weapons. Wind Fire, Thunder Cannon, Star Charges, Hand Blasters and Lightning Sword were all put to use. The battle was hard; there were way too many monsters for just the five rangers. Ryan signalled the chief of police and he came over.

"I think you should focus on getting the civilians to safety," he instructed. "We'll take care of the monsters."

"If you don't mind me pointing it out, you sound a bit young to be a superhero," the chief said suspiciously. "Therefore I don't know of taking orders from you is such a good idea."

"With all due respect sir," said Joe, appearing at Ryan's side, "We have more experience when it comes to the monsters. You have more experience when it comes to dealing with criminals. Plus, we have a whole array of technology to fight these things whereas you only have guns, which don't really work against these things."

The chief looked at the Red Ranger after hearing what the Blue had to say. He sighed, nodded and gave the command for his men to put their trust in the Rangers and to concentrate on getting everyone out of harm's way.

Joe immediately turned around and re-joined the fight. Tamara came running over to Ryan. "It's no use!" she gasped. "There are too many of them, and every time we manage to defeat one, another appears. What are we supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting," he said simply. He put a hand on her shoulder. "After all, the good guys always win. And we are the good guys."

She sighed. "It's not always that simple."

"It should be." With that, he re-joined the fight, the Pink Ranger following close behind.

**Power Chamber**

Tommy and Adam landed with a thud. They had teleported, a little unsuccessfully, to the Power Chamber's entrance. Adam rubbed the back of his head and groaned. He had hit it on the ground after landing and falling over. "I can't believe we used to do this every day."

Tommy didn't fall, but his legs were wobbly. He wasn't used to the teleportation either. It had been a long time since they had used this method of transportation. "Oh well," said Tommy. "At least it wasn't too embarrassing." Adam nodded in agreement, standing up. They went into the chamber, but they could see nothing. They were in complete and utter darkness.

"Alpha?" Adam called out, but there was no answer. They knew that their robotic friend would not leave the Command Centre without a reason, and that he wouldn't ignore them if he was present. They looked at each other; this wasn't good. Tommy felt around the wall with his hand, looking for a light switch. He knew there was one in here somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.

"Yuck!" he yelled as he felt something cold and sticky get all over his hand.

"What is it?" asked Adam; he couldn't see him.

"I don't know, some sort of gunk was all over the wall, and now it's all over my hand."

"Hey, I found the light switch!" said Adam, flicking it on.

Tommy looked at his hand and gasped. It was covered in a red substance. Adam noticed it too. "That's not… what I think it is, is it?"

Tommy turned slowly to look at the section of the wall he had touched with his hand. There was a message, written in blood, with some now smeared all over the place thanks to Tommy. He stood back and looked at it, taking it all in.

"That's not Alpha's blood, is it?"

"Adam," Tommy said sternly, looking at his friend. "Alpha's a robot."

"Oh yeah… Well then, whose blood is it?"

Tommy turned to look at it again, his eyes wide in horror. There it was, plain as day, an ominous message to the rangers. _No matter how hard you try, it still won't matter. _At the end of the message was a sentence that was supposed to inform them of someone's return, but the name of the person had been smeared by Tommy's hand. They could only see a big smear on the wall, followed by the word 'back'.

"I don't know…" said Tommy. "It could be anybody's."

"What's it supposed to mean, anyway?"

"That is something we will have to figure out."

"We need Billy here, pronto," said Adam, looking around the deserted chamber. "If anyone can figure out what went down here, it's Billy."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Whose blood is it? Who's back? GUESS! (hence title of chapter lol) I have been spending some time watching a YuGiOh abridged series on YouTube. It's hilarious. I used to love YuGiOh. I had all the cards from the original series too... Then my friends and I combined them with our Pokemon cards and made a completely new game. I can't help thinking the real reason behind that was because we didn't know how to play the Pokemon TCG properly so we turned it into YuGiOh. Imaging now with the Power Ranger cards. That would be EPIC.** _**Oh yeah, don't forget to review. Thanks. I knew you wouldn't let me down :) **_

_**If you like Pokemon you should check out my friend LegendOfShannon's fanfics. There's a GracefulShipping fic (Wallace and Winona) called The Hug and Run which is really good. And then there is one about Pokemon trainers attending Hogwarts. She's just starting out so if you guys could give them a chance and review and all that she would really appreciate it. Oh yeah, tell her Kellybird sent ya!**_


	24. We Need Turbo Megazord Power! Or not

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **_

"It appears that an intruder broke in to this place," said Billy grimly. He had just arrived in the Power Chamber after an urgent call from Tommy and Adam.

"No way!" said Adam, extremely sarcastic and over-the-top. "I never would have guessed."

Billy glared at Adam, silencing him. Tommy started fiddling with buttons on one of the control panels, attracting the genius' attention. "What are you doing?"

Tommy shrugged and kept pressing buttons. "I guess I am trying to establish a communication link with the Rangers," he said, looking up at his two friends. He then smirked. "Or maybe I was distracting you from giving out to Adam so that there wouldn't be an argument which would slow down any progress we would make."

Adam began to chuckle but tried to turn it into a cough. Billy rolled his eyes and made his way over to the control panel and started pressing buttons. There was a familiar beeping sound before they heard Ryan's voice. "Alpha?"

"Nope it's your science teacher," said Tommy. "Adam and I are here in the Power Chamber and the place is a mess. We can't see Alpha anywhere. Billy is here now and he is going to see if he can work out what happened."

"We're downtown, and there are monsters everywhere and – HOLY SHIT!"

"Language!" Tommy warned him, causing both Adam and Billy to laugh. Although he was not in school Tommy automatically responded to the swearing by scolding his student.

"Oh, sorry Dr Oliver but one really huge and really hairy monster just grew to the size of a skyscraper…"

There was a weird look on Adam's face. "Haven't you guys ever fought a super-sized monster before?"

"Um, no?"

"Billy, can you access the Zords for them?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know," said Billy doubtfully. "I can try." He started to press more buttons on the control panel until some more lights came on. "I think they will be able to call them, but I am not sure."

"There's only one way to find out," said Tommy. "Ryan, are you and the others ready?"

**Downtown Angel Grove**

"Ryan, are you and the others ready?" Tommy's voice came through the communicators.

Ryan looked at the others and they all nodded at him. "Yup," he said, ending the communication link. The Rangers stood together. "We need Turbo Megazord power, now!"

Nothing happened. "Aw come on!" yelled Joe.

Ryan started up the communication with the older Rangers again. As soon as he heard Billy's voice he said, "It didn't work."

They could hear muttering in the background, something about the Megazord not being fixed after it was destroyed. "We're going to try and get the Zords fixed, or at least get you guys some new ones. Do you think you can hold your own for a while?"

The Rangers sighed after hearing Adam's input. "Are you sure that there is nothing we can use?" asked Jayda nervously.

"There might be some new ones waiting for you or something but we need more time to research it. If push comes to shove Tommy and I can probably get at least two Zords made… I mean we made the Turbo Zords ourselves back in the day."

Tommy's voice could be heard in the background, "Two won't be enough! They need a Megazord."

"Don't tell them that!" Adam yelled. There was some more shouting and then the communicator went silent.

A monster headed towards a group of people and Joe, Parker and Jayda ran over to help.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tamara, worry clear in her voice. "We can't fight a monster that's the same size as a skyscraper without a Megazord."

Ryan put a hand on her shoulder. "We just have to hope for the best," he said grimly. "Maybe those three can stop fighting long enough to get us some Zords." His comment made Tamara to smile.

Another monster came running towards them. It was about an inch taller than Ryan, and was covered head to toe in dark green hair. It had a forked tongue, very like a snake's, and had big feet. Its hands were huge with long, sharp claws. It had a single horn on its forehead just like a unicorn's.

"Ew!" yelled Tamara. She jumped to dodge a swipe from the monster and did a backflip. Ryan rolled over and landed upright. He grabbed his Turbo Blaster and fired at the monster, causing it to fall over onto its back. It got back up again quickly and charged for the Red Turbo Ranger.

Tamara ran up with her own Turbo Blaster and fired it, surprising the monster. Ryan gave it a powerful kick, sending the monster flying. Tamara went over to Ryan and helped him get up. "Let's hope Dr Oliver and the others can help us out sooner rather than later," she said. Ryan just nodded in agreement as they readied themselves to continue fighting the monster.

**The Power Chamber**

"I'm pretty sure Alpha would have Zords ready for them," murmured Tommy.

"Although, it is really strange that they haven't had to use a Megazord until now," said Billy, typing away on a keyboard on the control panel. "I hope I can find wherever he's keeping them…"

"You can do it Billy!" Adam encouraged him. "What can we do to help?"

"No offense guys..."

"You'd rather do it on your own," Tommy finished for him, smiling. "That's cool, we understand. We hardly know anything about these things, and we would probably slow you down because we would be asking you lots of questions." Adam was nodding in agreement and Billy grinned.

"Too many cooks spoil the broth."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Adam.

"It's just a saying," Billy explained. He turned back to the control panel and continued on with his work.

Adam went over and leaned against the wall opposite to the one with the bloody writing on it and Tommy joined him. "That can't be good either," said Adam, looking at Tommy.

Tommy sighed. "As if they didn't have enough to deal with already," he said, shaking his head. "This information can wait until they return from their battle though."

Adam nodded. "They don't need to worry about this when they're fighting." They looked over to see Billy working, a look of pure concentration on his face. "How he does it I will never know…" murmured Tommy.

Adam looked at his friend at smirked. "So, you and Kimberly huh?" he said, really loud to make sure that Billy heard.

His head shot up immediately to look over at Tommy and Adam. Tommy groaned. "Why? Why did you have to tell him?"

"Oh, I'm telling everyone."

Tommy glared at him. "You've already told Jason, haven't you?"

Adam nodded, the smirk still plastered on his face. Billy grinned and went back to work. "The best part is he was probably still with Trini, Aisha and Kat when I sent him the text so they might know too!"

Tommy groaned again as Billy chuckled. "What were they doing Adam?" he said, his eyes not leaving the control panel.

"Why, smooching of course."

"Obviously," said Billy in a 'duh' tone. "What else would they be doing?"

"Oh you should have seen it. I rang the doorbell but there was no answer. I knew he Tommy was home though so I had a little look through the window, and what did I see? Why, Tommy and Kimberly were making out on Tommy's sofa."

Billy couldn't help himself and chuckled. "What an interesting story Adam."

"Yes, we learned that you are some sort of stalker creep who looks in people's windows," said Tommy, smirking.

All three looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

**Jason and Trini's House**

Kimberly was sitting awkwardly on a sofa between Katherine and Aisha, while Trini was sitting across from them in an armchair. When she had arrived, she ran in the front door without bothering to knock, knowing that Trini wouldn't mind. The other three filled her in on what was happening and they were now in an awkward silence. Katherine, Aisha and Trini were all grinning, and Kimberly didn't really know why they were so happy at a time like this. Trini was still cradling Ben in her arms, rocking him gently. Yet she kept glancing up at Kimberly.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kimberly asked finally, looking at her friends. They all smiled.

"Yeah Kimberly, what's going on?" asked Aisha sweetly.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. She looked over at Trini. "Jason got a very interesting few text messages from Adam," Trini said, smugly.

Kimberly put her head in her hands and groaned. "It's true!" yelled Katherine, earning herself a very annoyed look from Trini when Ben started to cry.

"I can't believe he told everyone!"

"Not everyone, Jason," Aisha explained. "We just happened to be reading the messages over his shoulder."

Ben settled down in his mother's arms. "Aw, I think it's cute," said Trini.

"She's been trying to get you two back together ever since you came back to Angel Grove," Katherine informed Kimberly.

Kimberly suddenly thought of something and glared at Trini. "What?" she asked.

"Kim, can we borrow your car? Tommy can give you a ride home." Everyone laughed at her imitation. Kimberly shook her head. "I cannot believe that I did not see what you were trying to do."

"Maybe you did know deep inside, but you didn't want to admit it because secretly you wanted to be alone with Tommy," suggested Trini, smirking.

"Shut up."

"Aw you're like a love-struck teenager!" said Aisha.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, how did Adam see you guys anyway?" asked Katherine. "Didn't you hear him coming in?"

"Nah, they were too busy," giggled Aisha, earning a light slap on the arm from the brunette beside her.

"That's actually kind of funny," Kim explained. "You see, Tommy must have locked the door and we didn't hear him ring the doorbell. Or maybe we did but we just ignored it. Anyway, instead of ringing the doorbell again signalling that it was important, Adam went to the living room window and had a peep. I heard this banging noise and we looked over to see him waving like a lunatic. He had his phone out so I guess he must have texted Jason first."

"I would pay good money to see the look on Tommy's face when that happened!" said Katherine, giggling.

Trini's phone began to ring. It was Jason so she put it on loudspeaker so that they could all hear. He informed them of the situation downtown. He said that the Rangers had arrived and they seemed to be doing OK, but that one of the monsters was huge. They had tried to summon their Megazord but nothing arrived. The girls didn't hesitate to inform him that Adam's texts were actually true. "I'll talk to you later; I need to contact Tommy, Billy and Adam in the Power Chamber."

"Aw man, I thought he would embarrass her further," said Aisha pouting.

"Nope, he'd rather make fun of Tommy," said Trini.

"Can we please stop talking about it now?"

"NO!" the three women said simultaneously.

Kimberly sunk back into her seat. "Oh joy."

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave me a review! Please? Pretty please? Aw thanks, you're the best. Here's a cookie for all those who were going to review anyway. It's an invisible one, the best kind. I don't recommend putting it down anywhere in case you forget where you put it, since you can't see it or anything xD So anyway... poor Tommy and Kim... their friends won't leave them alone. Oh well. What did you guys think of the "Morphing Through 20 years"? Personally, I liked it, although I think they should have included Lauren from Super Samurai since they included Eric for Time Force. Other than that it was cool. Next update should be in a few days. Until then, bye!**_


	25. Make My Rangers Grow

_**A/N: Hey guys, how's everyone? Sorry this took so long. The last few weeks have been HECTIC. It's pretty much the end of my holiday in Boston; I am leaving here on Friday night and arriving in Ireland on Saturday morning. So I spent the whole day packing... yay... Anyway, because I am leaving I was under a lot of pressure to meet all of my family and friends before I go and pretty much all of my time was spent doing that. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... I think there's a bit too much dialogue but I don't know. I am too tired to read over it. Well anyway, I hope you like the chapter regardless xxx**_

"I do not see how we can get the Zords back…" Billy muttered. Tommy and Adam were still sitting with their backs against the wall. Billy walked over to them and handed them a tablet computer. "I got the feed from the fight."

"Ooh, the viewing globe, in iPad form!" Tommy laughed at his friend beside him as they both looked at the screen. They could see the giant monster wreaking havoc on the city.

"Guys, I hate to admit it, but this seems impossible," Billy said, sighing.

Tommy and Adam both groaned as Tommy's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Jason. He prepared himself for what was about to come. "Hello?"

"What the heck is going on with the new Power Rangers' Zords?" Jason yelled through the phone.

"Um, well, it's complicated…"

"Well do you know what's not complicated? A giant monster is attacking the city and no one is doing anything about it."

"We don't know what's going on with the Zords Jason," Adam said. "And that's not the only weird thing going on –"

"Look, people are starting to talk. The cops are complaining, and the news reporters are informing the world that the rangers are doing nothing to help."

Adam and Tommy looked at each other and grimaced. This was bad. Everyone was losing their faith in the rangers and no one was able to explain why they couldn't summon their Zords. Billy turned around to face them. "I don't think there is anything we can do in time. I mean, I could try to access the Zeo Zords, but that will take a lot of time as they would need to be reconfigured."

They heard a loud groan from the phone. "What the hell are we supposed to do then?"

Adam shook his head and Billy let out a deep breath. Tommy put his head in his hands and groaned. "We just need them to be big enough to fight the monster…" muttered Billy. "There has to be a way."

Tommy lifted his head up, a grin evident on his lips. "There is a way."

"Are you saying that you have a plan?" asked Jason through the phone.

"Yup, and I think it just might work."

"Well, if you are sure… When you get it sorted you should all come down here so we can discuss things."

"Got it," said Tommy, hanging up.

Adam gave him a weird look. "What is your plan?"

Billy grimaced when he saw the glint in Tommy's eye. "No."

"You don't even know what it is yet!"

Billy shook his head. "I don't like that look Tommy. This is going to be strange and extreme and probably won't even work."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. Adam scowled. "This better not be what I think it is."

Tommy began to explain, the other two listening intently. It wasn't ideal, but the plan could work, so they made the phone call to set it in motion.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

"Tommy has a plan," said Jason.

"What kind of plan?" asked Zack hesitantly.

Jason shrugged and Rocky grinned. "Tommy's good at making plans," he said confidently.

"Well then, I guess you weren't at Jason's surprise birthday party that he _planned_," said Zack.

Rocky looked confused. "No I wasn't. Why, what happened?"

"That is a story for another time," said Jason grimly. "Although, in Tommy's defence, he organised it at the last minute because Trini said he had to."

"Yeah, and I suppose the night was entertaining," added Zack, nodding. Rocky looked between the two. "Tell me what happened!"

Zack opened his mouth to answer when a cloud of dust covered the three men completely. Jason looked over to see that the giant monster had knocked down the wall of a building. The Rangers were still trying their best to get the situation under control, but there was little they could do about the ugly giant.

There was a sound of disgust as Zack spat out all the dust that had fallen into his mouth. He wiped his hands together, clearing them of the grey powder, before attempting to wipe the dust off of his tongue. Jason and Rocky couldn't help laughing, and after about a minute Zack joined them.

"Hey! I keep telling you guys to move!" They looked up to see an angry police officer. He was also covered in dust. His sharp green eyes were glaring at the men, who still had grins on their faces from laughing at what Zack was doing.

"So?" asked Zack.

"Move!" he yelled, his face turning red from all the yelling. Rocky couldn't help himself and stepped ever so slightly back, so that he was now right beside Jason. "I moved."

"That's it!" he yelled, walking over to them. "You're going to get yourselves killed!"

Zack turned to look at Rocky and shook his head. "Why? Why did you have to do that?"

"Well, I didn't get much opportunity to be a rebellious teenager because of my superhero ways, so I am making up for lost time."

Zack and Jason burst out laughing at Rocky's remark. At first, he had the most serious expression on his face. However, after about ten seconds he could no longer keep a straight face and joined the other two.

The police officer stopped right in front of them. He was rather chubby, with a big bushy moustache on his face. He too was covered in dust, and his face was very red from all of his shouting. He was clearly furious with the three. "You need to move," he said through gritted teeth, his big brown moustache bustling as he spoke. "Or I will be forced to arrest you!"

"Ah but we can't move," said Jason solemnly, shaking his head, "we're with them." He gestured towards the five colourful super heroes who were still attempting to fight the army of monsters.

The policeman narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Look, all we know is that the Power Rangers showed up, and they told us not to move for our own safety," said Rocky.

"Uh, yeah!" agreed Zack. "They said that if we moved then something bad would happen to us."

"Are you trying to tell me that the Power Rangers threatened you?"

"No!" said Rocky, shaking his head. He put his hand on the officer's left shoulder and brushed the dust off. "They warned us. They're probably psychic or something."

The officer swatted Rocky's hand away and glared at them. "If they have such magnificent powers then why are they not doing anything to stop that giant beast from destroying our city and everyone in it?"

"Sir, not to be rude or anything, but they appear to be the only people doing anything to help out," a new voice said. Jason grinned as he turned to see Billy, who had spoken, along with Tommy and Adam.

"Who are you?" asked the officer.

"Well, we could tell you," said Adam, "but I think it would be better to inform you that some cop over there is shouting at you."

The officer turned to see what Adam was talking about. They all saw the chief of police, desperately trying to get the officer's attention. The officer turned to the men. "Stay here!" he yelled, before stomping off towards the chief.

"I'm confused; does he want us to move or stay here?" asked Zack. Rocky shrugged and Jason shook his head.

"What kind of trouble did you guys get yourselves into?" asked Billy.

"Never mind; what was the plan then Tommy?" said Zack.

Tommy nodded in the direction of the Power Rangers. "Wait and see."

Jason gave Tommy a funny look. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes, he did," said Adam. "I just hope it works."

"I have prepared the Rangers for what is about to happen," said Tommy.

Billy shook his head. "No one could be prepared for what is about to happen."

"What did you do?" demanded Rocky.

Tommy looked at all of his friends and shrugged. "Make my rangers grow?" he offered. They all groaned.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'd appreciate a review thanks! New chapter should be up sometime next week. Bear with me though because I haven't seen my Irish family and friends in 3 months so if I don't upload next week you know why :) **_


	26. Victory

_**A/N Well hello there, do you remember me? Well I'm back now with a brand new chapter. Better late than never, right? Life has been hectic between broken computers, writer's block and school assignments but I finally finished this chapter. Only took me like 3 months lol. To tell you the truth, the only reason I managed to finish this chapter tonight was because I have no school tomorrow and therefore homework can be left till tomorrow night. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"OK guys, Tommy just told me the plan." The other rangers looked over at Ryan, indicating that he should elaborate. "Um, he said that they can't get Zords… but they talked to Rita Repulsa about it…"

"And?" prompted Joe.

"Well, any minute now, she is going to cast a spell…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I really don't know if this is going to work, but we really have no other option…" He looked up at the giant monster that was attacking the city.

"What kind of spell?" asked Jayda impatiently.

"She's going to make us grow huge like that monster." The others just gawked at him.

"What?!" cried Parker.

"What if we get stuck like that forever?" asked a worried Tamara.

Ryan shook his head quickly. "He assured me that we won't. Apparently she did it to him when he was evil or something, I don't really know the details. It all sounded like a load of mumbo jumbo to me."

"So when is this going to happen?" asked Parker, but he spoke too soon. They had all suddenly grown to the size of a skyscraper. The monster gave a shocked squeal. The civilians, fire-fighters and the police were all staring up at them in shock, mouths wide open.

"Wow, I didn't even feel that!" said Joe excitedly. He pointed at the monster. "We've got you now!"

The Rangers all looked down at their bodies in surprise. It hadn't hurt at all, and they all felt a little stronger than before. The monster turned to look at them, clearly surprised that they were the same size as it. Its fellow attackers, who were still all normal-sized, looked up at the rangers, ceasing their attack against the city. The monster snarled, lifted its right foot and stomped. The ground shook with the impact, causing many of the humans below to tumble over, and others to grab on to the nearest object to steady themselves. The Rangers also felt a bit wobbly, but they were able to recover from it extremely quickly.

"That wasn't very nice," said Jayda, shaking her head at the monster.

The Rangers called out their individual weapons and took a defensive stance. The monster took a big step back. Ryan stepped, ever so carefully, ahead of the other Rangers. He raised his Turbo Lightning Sword. "Prepare to lose!"

The monster let out a huge roar, and suddenly four of the piranhatrons had grown to almost the same size as it. There was now one for each Ranger. "OK guys, let's do it," said Parker, "we can't let these things destroy the city."

The others nodded in agreement and raised their weapons. The piranhatrons rushed forward to attack. The other monster stayed back a little, as if to watch the battle that was about to take place. Ryan wasn't going to let it get away with it that easily though, and easily made his way through the piranhatrons stopping just before the monster. It grunted and made a move to attack. The Red Ranger was too quick for it, however, and slashed it with the Turbo Lightning Sword, causing it to let out a cry of pain.

The others were doing just as well. Jayda was handling the piranhatron well with her Turbo Star Chargers, which were emitting powerful amounts of electricity. Joe's foe stood no chance as he fired a powerful force of energy from the Turbo Hand Blaster. Parker was as equally successful with the Turbo Thunder Cannon, and Tamara was a formidable opponent, firing pink energy bolts from The Turbo Wind Fire.

Ryan's Turbo Lightning Sword was now fully charged. "Time's almost up for you," he informed the monster, unleashing a devastating blow to his opponent. With the piranhatrons destroyed and the monster weakened, the Rangers came together and faced their remaining foe. They put their individual weapons together and formed the Turbo RAM Cannon. The combined power from the weapons was unleashed on the monster, utterly destroying it. When its considerably smaller allies saw what had happened to it, they retreated immediately. They had saved the city.

The Turbo Rangers returned to their normal size. The Chief of Police walked over to them, accompanied by the chubby officer with a moustache who had been shouting at Tommy and Jason. The Chief shook the Red Ranger's hand, thanking him and the other Power Rangers profusely for their help in defending the city. People all around were coming over to them, thanking them, congratulating them, and a few (mainly small children) hugged them and shook their hands.

Jason and the others were watching from the place they had been observing the battle from. "We should get them back to the Command Centre," said Billy.

"Nah, let them have their little moment," said Adam. "Five more minutes won't hurt, will it?"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Zack wondered aloud. The others gave him a look clearly asking him to elaborate. "Well, when we were the Rangers, these kinds of attacks happened all the time and the people of the city were used to being attacked. But now…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Rocky. "It's been so long since then though. It's a shame that they have to go through it all again now."

"You're making us sound old Rocky," Jason said, scowling.

"Come on, let's get back to the Command Centre," said Billy. "We have a lot to do."

"Yeah you should see the shape of the place," said Adam, shaking his head. "It's awful."

The others nodded and they set off for the Command Centre. The Turbo Rangers noticed their leaving. They made their excuses to the people and teleported back to the Command Centre. They knew that the others would be waiting for them there.

"Well," said the Chief of Police, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It looks like we have a lot of cleaning up to do."

The normal, everyday people went back to their daily routines of work and such, leaving the police and the firefighters to deal with the mess. They were being watched by three male figures, who had been standing in the background observing the battle.

"Dad, I'm hungry!"

"Not now Spike!" said Skull, annoyed that his train of thought had been interrupted.

"Here," said Bulk, handing his nephew some money. "Go and see if you can buy yourself a hot dog." Spike gratefully took the five dollars from his uncle and happily went off in search of a food stall. Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"Interesting, isn't it?" said Bulk.

"Yeah!" said Skull, doing his signature laugh. After a few seconds he stopped, a look of pure concentration came onto his face. "What is?"

Bulk hit him on the back of the head. "Those Power Rangers that were fighting just now! They were the Turbo Rangers!"

"Oh yeah!" said Skull, nodding. "Why is that interesting?"

"The Turbo Rangers fought Divatox back in the nineties. Don't you remember? I mean, we were there!"

Skull nodded again, a smile on his face. "That's good, they'll have experience then."

"The question is," continued Bulk, more to himself than to his friend who seemed to be having difficulty understanding what he was talking about, "are they the same people under those suits or not?"

"Well… don't people say that the Astro Rangers and the Turbo Rangers were the same people?" asked Skull. Bulk nodded in agreement. "Bulky, we know who the Astro Rangers are."

Bulk was surprised that Skull had remembered this vital piece of information and he had not. "You're right! I saw Ashley during the battle, so it can't be them. Good job Skull!"

Skull looked confused again. "What did I do?"

Bulk groaned. "Come on you numbskull; let's go and find Spike."

**_A/N Please leave me review telling me what you think of this chapter. If you don't want to leave a review or want to talk to me directly send me a PM. I want to get an idea of how many people are still reading this story, so if you reviewed that would be great. It definitely won't be as long a wait for the next chapter. Probably this weekend or the next. Definitely not during the week though, I am way too busy. _**

**_Oh, and I got an injection today, so my left arm is really sore. And yet I still typed this. For you. Because I love you guys. And I know you love me too. Even though you might hate me right now for taking so long to update, I know that deep down inside you love me. And I love you. Almost as much as Harry Potter. Almost... _**

**_Oh and my uncle managed to get me DANIEL RADCLIFFE'S AUTOGRAPH OMG HYPERVENTILATING AND IT SAYS LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE SO HE LOVES ME AND ITS JUST AAAAHHH! Sorry about the fangirling. It could not be helped._**


	27. Meeting at Jason's Place

**A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't updated since November but I had a load of stuff going on. I was sick a lot and there was tonnes of family issues and I am into my last year of school so I am just working non stop for my exams. So sorry! But to make up for it I spent all day on this chapter and it is a little longer than usual. Enjoy!**

Ryan, Tamara, Joe, Parker and Jayda all landed very successfully in the Command Centre after teleporting. Tommy and Adam were both leaning against a far wall, while Billy was working at a control panel, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Tommy and Adam had been talking to each other in hushed voices, stopping as soon as they saw the teenagers arrive.

The Rangers looked around them and were horrified at what they saw. The writing in blood was still all over the walls, some of it smeared. Tommy and Adam walked over to them. "Good job today guys," said Adam with a smile. "The whole growing big thing was actually pretty cool."

"Yeah, well let's try and stick to Zords next time," said Billy without looking up.

"We'll need to find them first."

"What do you think I am doing Adam?"

"Oops, sorry…"

"What happened here?" asked Ryan, his eyes not leaving the bloody writing on the wall. "Where's Alpha? Who's back?"

"We have no idea where Alpha is," said Adam grimly.

"How come the name is all smeared?" asked Tamara quietly.

Adam looked pointedly at Tommy. "What?" said a defensive Tommy. "It was dark and I was trying to find the light switch."

"Wait, it was you guys that ruined the message?" asked Joe in disbelief.

"It was an accident!"

"Excuses, excuses," said Adam, shaking his head. Tommy turned to face his friend. "You were there! You know what happened."

Adam held his hands up and laughed. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Hey, where are the others?" asked Jayda, referring to Jason, Zack and Rocky.

"They went back to tell the girls what happened," Billy informed them. He stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Tommy, we should really try and find out who that message is from."

"We were discussing this," said Adam. He walked over to the message and examined it. "My money's on Zedd."

"I thought that too, at first."

"What do you mean 'at first'?"

Billy sighed and came over to join the others, moving a little slowly. "It doesn't fit. Why would Rita waste her time helping us if her husband was writing warnings on the wall, in blood?"

"Plus, the name that is on the wall looks like it was longer than four letters," Ryan added, joining Adam in the wall's examination.

"We haven't seen one single putty," said Tommy quietly. "Zedd would never use the Pirahnatrons."

"I say we get another interview with Rita," said Billy. "I really don't like the idea of asking our old enemies for help and advice, but since we have already reached out to her…"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," said Adam sarcastically. "If Zedd was still evil even though Rita was good, he would totally tell her."

"You'd be surprised," said Tommy calmly. "If he was still evil, and she was good, then their marriage might not mean anything to them anymore."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Since this villain is using piranhatrons, wouldn't that mean that it's Divatox?"

"That's extremely possible but we need to be sure," said Billy.

"Yeah; Tommy, go and talk to Rita."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You started this whole 'Let's trust Rita' nonsense so you have to be in charge of it," explained Billy.

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all," said Adam, "but that makes so much more sense."

"What were you thinking?" asked Billy, wondering what other reason there could be.

"Well, I was thinking that Rita is least likely to do something bad to Tommy since he used to work for her. You know, being the evil Green Ranger and all that."

Tommy groaned and shook his head as Billy started to laugh. "There's that too!" said the latter as Tommy took out his cell phone to call Jason. He would prefer it if someone went with him to speak to Rita. Whether she was good again or not, she was still an extremely powerful being who could be dangerous when she wanted to.

"Dr Oliver used to be evil?" asked Parker in surprise.

"Oh yes," replied Billy, "he tried to kill us all."

"I wouldn't go that far," Tommy called over. "Destroy you, maybe, but never kill you."

"Is that not the same thing?" asked Jayda in surprise.

Adam shook his head. "Apparently not. If you are killed, then you are dead, end of story. However, if you are destroyed, then sometimes there is a way to bring you back or to communicate with you or something. Is that right Billy?"

"Yeah, something like that." Billy was still trying to concentrate on the devices in front of him.

"OK," said Tommy, hanging up and putting his phone away, "Jason is going to come with me to see Rita. I'm going to meet him at his house and we'll make an appointment with her then."

"Good," said Billy, walking away from the computers. "I think that I'll go home. I can use my own computers there to look for Alpha. This place is starting to give the creeps."

The others nodded as they looked around at the mess on the walls. "I think we should all leave," said Adam. He looked at the teenagers. "Your parents are probably starting to get worried about you."

"Oh I remember those days," said Billy with a smile.

"At least we never had to explain going into space for a year like the Astro Rangers," chuckled Tommy.

"I wonder how they did that?" said Adam. "I should have asked them."

"They probably used the old reliable," said Tommy.

"The road trip? How many times do you think we used that one?"

"Too many," said Billy. "Right, no point in staying here reminiscing over old times. We have work to do."

"Correction; you and Tommy have work to do. The kids and I can take a rest."

"We're not kids!" cried Joe, making the others laugh.

"Yeah Adam, you're the only kid around here," joked Billy.

"Come on, let's go," said Tommy. "Tamara, your mother is at Jason's house so you should go there. She's probably worried about you."

**Jason's House**  
>"Tommy and I have to go and see Rita again," Jason announced to the others.<p>

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Zack.

"Nope," said Jason, popping the 'p'.

"You're not going," said Trini defiantly.

"Here we go," Jason muttered under his breath, but his wife heard him.

"It's too dangerous! She could still be evil and try to kill you or something. She could be the one behind all the attacks!"

"I agree," said Katherine.

"Rita has been helping us out though," said Rocky hesitantly.

"Yeah," said Aisha, "she informed us of the Morphing Grid being hacked, and she made the Rangers grow so that they could fight the big monster."

"I still don't like it," said Trini, scowling. Just then the doorbell rang. They could hear voices from outside.

"Adam, he knows we're coming, I doubt you need to ring the doorbell," said Tommy.

"Yeah and the door's wide open," said Tamara.

"I'm announcing our arrival in style," said Adam as he walked into Jason and Trini's living room. "Hello everyone!"

"Tamara thank God you're alright!" said Kimberly, jumping out of her seat to hug her daughter.

"We're fine too, thanks for asking."

"There's no time for jokes," said Jason sternly. He turned to Tommy. "Will we call Rita now?"

Tommy nodded. "We should see her as soon as possible. What did she say when she rang you? You didn't go into much detail on the phone."

"She said that someone had hacked the Morphing Grid and that she thinks Divatox is behind it all."

"That would explain the piranhatrons," said Adam, sitting down on the sofa beside Kat.

"Yeah, but then she also said that unless you were a genius you couldn't hack the Morphing Grid unless you were in a place like Eltar or the Command Centre."

"Well, the Command Centre was broken into," Tommy informed them. "Alpha's nowhere to be found, and there was writing on the walls."

"It was written in blood, and Tommy smeared it with his hand when he was looking for the light switch so we don't know the entire message."

"I've been thinking about that," said Tommy thoughtfully. "What if it wasn't a name at all? It could have been 'Watch your back' or something."

Adam nodded. "Either that or it was a name, but we don't know."

Jason took out his cell phone and looked for the unknown number that called him earlier. As expected, Rita Repulsa answered. "Let me guess, you want my help again?"

"We do."

"I'm on my way!" she said before the line went dead.

"Oh hell no!" yelled Trini. "That woman is not coming to my house!"

"She's already on her way; I don't think that there is anything we can do to stop her…"

"I don't care Jason; I do not want her here!"

"We need her," Tommy began to explain but he was silenced when Trini put her hand up.

"You do not need her in this house," she said, trying to remain calm. "I wasn't happy about you guys going to see her somewhere else but I am definitely not happy about her coming here!"

"Too late!" said Adam cheerfully as he looked out the window. The others all looked to see Rita getting out of a car with someone else. They appeared to be having some sort of argument.

Trini huffed and stormed out of the room, heading up the stairs. Rita and her companion entered without knocking or ringing the doorbell. "I've already talked to Billy," she announced as soon as she saw the Rangers. "He told me you were all here and that he was looking for Alpha."

The man who was with her had short black hair and was quite tall and skinny. He had a kind smile on his face and waved at them all joyfully.

"Who's that?"

"Don't be silly Rocky, this is Zedd," said Rita.

"No way!" everyone gasped. He looked like a nice middle aged man, not the evil Lord Zedd who had tried to destroy them all and take over the universe.

"See! I told you my new haircut makes a huge difference to my look."

Rita frowned. "I don't think it's the haircut Zeddy." She turned to Tommy. "Billy said something about a message in blood?"

"Adam took a picture," he informed her, nodding at his friend. Adam took out his cell phone and fiddled with it for a few seconds before handing it to Rita.

"That's just Tommy and Kimberly –"

"You took a picture?" cried Tommy in disbelief as the others all roared with laughter. Kimberly put her head in her hands and Tamara looked very confused.

"I don't get it," she told her mother.

"I'll tell you later," said Kimberly, slightly embarrassed.

"I thought Jason wouldn't believe me!" said Adam defensively. "Swipe left Rita."

"You really are a creep," Kimberly said, shaking her head. "Who looks in windows and takes pictures?"

"Yes, I see it now," said Rita, ignoring the Rangers' laughter. "There's a bit of it missing though."

"Yeah, Tommy accidentally smeared it when we were looking for the light switch."

Everyone looked at Tommy incredulously. "It was an accident!" he yelled.

"That's a bit too threatening for Divatox," said Zedd. "She's probably working for someone.

"I don't think she works like that," said Rita, shaking her head as Jason took the phone from her. He swiped back to the picture Rita originally looked at and showed it to Tommy, who groaned.

"Adam, this is a really good picture!" joked Jason. "You should be a professional photographer."

"Yes!" agreed Katherine, "a wedding photographer!" Everyone burst into laughter again at Kat's comment.

"I want to see it!" said Tamara.

"NO!" cried Tommy and Kimberly in unison, as Adam and Jason roared with laughter.

"This is not fair," said Tamara, crossing her arms. "You guys are all in on this joke and I'm not allowed to know what it is."

"I'm sure that you will find out soon enough," giggled Aisha.

"This isn't funny anymore," said Tommy seriously.

"Are you even listening to Zedd and I?" asked Rita impatiently.

They all stopped laughing and turned their attention to the couple. "Zedd was just saying that Divatox was turned good around the same time we were, so someone must have turned her evil again."

"That means that it is very possible that she is taking orders from someone else," continued Zedd.

"Do we know for sure that Divatox is back?" asked Rocky.

"We're already on that," Rita explained. "My brother Rito is going to call Elgar – they're good friends you know; they play cards every Tuesday. Anyway, he's going to ask if Divatox is behind any of it and Elgar won't be able to help himself and will hopefully tell Rito everything."

"What if he doesn't?" asked Trini, who had appeared at the doorway. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had come back downstairs to see what Rita had to say.

"Then we shall have to think of another plan," said Zedd simply.

"I've also looked into the Zords," Rita informed them. She turned to Tamara. "There are none."

"What?" asked Jason. "I can't believe they weren't given Zords."

"My guess is that Alpha is being controlled by whoever is pretending to be Dimitria," said Zedd. "We think the whole purpose of the Turbo Powers being used is to discredit the Power Rangers that the people of Angel Grove already know and love. Without a Megazord, you cannot fight the supersized monsters. If you cannot fight a monster, then you are useless."

"The fake Power Coins!" Tommy said suddenly.

"You're catching on," said Rita, nodding. "If the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers turned evil and started fighting the new Turbo Rangers, the city would be split. Who is good and who is evil? That would be the question on everyone's minds."

"It's all over the news," said Tamara. She had gone online on her phone to see what the media was saying about the events of today. "They're all talking about how the Rangers almost failed and that they couldn't do very much… and everyone's tweeting about it too!"

"Tweeting?" asked Jason.

"It's a social networking thing," Zack informed him.

"It's trending worldwide! #PowerRangersSuck!"

"Hmm," said Rita thoughtfully.

"They'll be coming for us Rita," said Zedd suddenly. "They'll want to know who made the Rangers grow!"

"I didn't think about that…" said Rita.

"We'll have to go into hiding."

"Zedd, don't be so dramatic!"

"I can call Cassidy Cornell," said Tommy. "She's a reporter, and an old student of mine who knows that I'm a Power Ranger. She works for one of the big news channels now. If we ask her she might defend us."

"Her bosses might not let her do that Tommy; this is the scandal they've been waiting for," said Adam.

"Let Zedd and I worry about all that. You should all head home and get some rest. We don't know what tomorrow will bring."

They all nodded in agreement and left for home. "Tommy," said Jason thoughtfully. "You don't have your car, do you?"

"You know I've been teleporting all day."

"That's right. I'll give you a ride home. We can have a nice talk in the car about Adam's little picture…"

"Nah that's alright I'll just –"

"No! I insist."

"Mom what was that picture of?" asked Tamara, clearly annoyed that she didn't know what it was all about.

"Never you mind," said Kimberly, steering her daughter out of the house and towards her car. "It's nothing that you need to worry about."

**A/N What did you guys think? Please leave me a review! They mean the world to me; every single one of them! Now for the bad news; my mock exams (a trial run before the real thing in June) are at the beginning of February which means that between now and then I probably won't be writing as much as I will be studying. So please bear with me as you might not get a new chapter till the middle of February (I know, I am a terrible person). Now I have to go and do some stupid homework and studying so see you all next time. Don't forget to leave me a review or send me a PM telling me what you thought! **


	28. Strawberry Smoothies

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! My mock exams were really difficult... Especially biology and that is one of my better subjects. Well, now they are over and I am able to write this story again. I wrote this twice; the first one was just very boring and very long. This version is better. (I hope it is anyway). Enjoy reading :)**_

"Mom, just tell me!" whined Tamara. They were both in Kimberly's car, driving home, and Tamara was still trying to get her mother to tell her about the photograph on Adam's phone. "Rita said you were in it, so you must know what it was about."

Kimberly turned on the radio in the car to try and distract her daughter. Tamara glared at her mother and reached out to turn it off. "I was listening to that," said Kimberly, turning it back on.

"Stop avoiding the subject," Tamara said, turning it off again. "What was in the photograph?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Kimberly pulled into the local supermarket's parking lot.

"Chicken," said Tamara through gritted teeth. Although she was frustrated with her mother for keeping things from her, she was a little hungry.

"There are a million different meals I could make with chicken," said Kimberly, grinning as she exited the car. Tamara followed her into the grocery store. Her mother handed her a shopping basket with a smile. "How about I make us that pasta thing you like?"

They walked through the various shopping aisles. Every time that Kimberly turned to put an item in the basket Tamara was holding, her daughter would glare at her. By the time they reached the checkouts, Tamara was fed up of the silence. "Mom please just tell me."

"You don't need to know."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You won't like it," hissed Kimberly. She turned and smiled at the cashier when she reached the top of the queue. Tamara was silent until they were out of the building.

"If you don't tell me I will badger Adam instead," she said with a mischievous grin. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked triumphant. Kimberly sighed as she got into the car. She looked over at her daughter. She knew she wouldn't let it go. It was now or never. Adam would give in and tell her if she started annoying him.

"Well… it was a picture of me…"

"I already knew that," snapped Tamara, desperate to know more.

"Tommy was in it too…"

"And?" prompted Tamara.

"We were kissing."

"Oh." Tamara's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's the big deal about that? You already told me that you guys used to date when you were in high school."

Kimberly groaned. "I think you completely misunderstand the situation. Adam took the picture today." She studied Tamara's face, watching for a reaction. First there was confusion, which changed into disappointment.

"You made out with my science teacher?" Kimberly nodded. "Tonight?" She nodded again. Tamara looked out the window. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. "Does this mean that you guys are going to start dating and stuff?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. We didn't really get a chance to talk. Adam kind of ruined the moment."

"So there is definitely no chance of you and Daddy getting back together?"

Kimberly sighed. "We have been through this hundreds of times already honey."

"Yeah, I know. One could always hope though."

Kimberly's cell phone, which was sitting on the dashboard, began to ring. Tamara reached for it and frowned when she saw the caller ID. "It's lover boy," she said, throwing it onto her mother's lap. "You'd better answer it." Kimberly groaned and hit the 'Reject' button before starting the car and heading home. Talking to Tommy would have to wait.

**Tommy's House**

"I already told you what happened Jason," groaned Tommy, plopping himself down on his sofa. After leaving him home, Jason had invited himself into Tommy's house so he could interrogate him.

"You just kissed. That's it?"

"You already heard everything from Adam."

"So what happens now?"

Tommy shrugged. "We didn't exactly get a chance to talk."

"Call her." Tommy looked over to see that his friend was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"No."

"Coward."

"I am not a coward! She's probably busy. I'll call her tomorrow."

Suddenly, Jason lunged at Tommy, tackling him. Before Tommy could react, Jason had his cell phone in his hand. He jumped up and dialled Kimberly's number. Tommy tried to grab the phone out of his hand, but Jason ran into the kitchen.

"Unbelievable," muttered Tommy as he chased after him. Jason was sitting on one of the kitchen counters, frowning at Tommy's phone.

"She rejected my call," said Jason, huffing. "Well, technically, she rejected your call."

Tommy chuckled and grabbed the phone. "See? I told you she would be busy. I will talk to her tomorrow. I promise."

"Fine," sniffed Jason, jumping down from the counter.

"Oh yeah, and I would kindly request that you and Trini keep your noses out of my relationship with Kimberly."

"I don't know what you are implying."

"I know that Trini has been trying to get us back together ever since Kimberly came back. Now you are getting involved. Stay out of it."

"OK," admitted Jason, holding his hands up in defeat. "You're right. I'll keep out of it. I will attempt to keep my wife out of it too, but I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you."

**Angel Grove High**

The next day was bright and sunny, but it did nothing to lift Tamara's bad mood. She was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with her friends, who were all talking about the recent monster attack. All that Tamara could think about was her mother and Dr Oliver. She didn't interact with the others at all until Joe through a crumb at her. "Yo, is there anybody in there?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Tamara glared at him and swatted his hand away. "What's up Tammy?" asked Jayda with evident concern.

Tamara took a deep breath and told them all about Adam's photograph. Joe made gagging noises. "Your mom and your science teacher made out. Yuck."

"He's not just her science teacher; he's Dr Oliver," said Parker. "You know, the veteran Power Ranger who has been helping us out recently."

"I don't think you two are helping," said Ryan, looking at Tamara who was frowning. Parker and Joe apologised in unison.

"I don't even know why I am so angry about it," groaned Tamara.

"Your parents just split up and now your mother is moving on," said Ryan.

"Yeah, it's natural for you to be upset," agreed Jayda. "You know, I would offer to give you a ride home after school but we're going to my grandma's for dinner."

"That's alright," said Tamara with a smile.

"I can drive you home if you want," offered Ryan.

Tamara grinned. "Sure, that would be awesome."

Jayda and Tamara's next class was science, and Tamara was dreading it. She kept thinking that she was going to feel awkward if she saw Tommy. When the bell rang, the two girls made their way over to the science classroom. Jayda chatted constantly but Tamara was distracted, only nodding or adding a "Yeah" when appropriate.

The class seemed to drag on for hours, because Tamara couldn't wait for it to be over. She kept her head down and drowned out Tommy's voice. She found herself looking forward to her ride home with Ryan for some reason. Maybe it was because out of all of her new friends, Ryan was the most mysterious. She hardly knew anything about him, apart from the fact that he was very attractive. His eyes, his hair, his smile…

Jayda jabbed her elbow into Tamara's side making her jump in her seat. She scowled at her. "Tamara?" asked Tommy. She looked at her teacher to see that he appeared to be waiting for her to reply. She racked her brains for the question he had asked but she couldn't find it. She cursed herself for not listening.

Jayda whispered the answer and only Tamara heard her. "Mitosis," she said quietly. Tommy nodded and turned to face the blackboard again. Tamara whispered a 'thank you' to her friend before settling down to concentrate on the class.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang indicating that the class was over. Tamara breathed a sigh of relief as she packed up all of her stuff. "See ya later!" Jayda called over her shoulder as she left. Tamara waved at her friend and closed her bag.

"Tamara, can I talk to you for a second?" Tommy asked.

Tamara stiffened. Her mother must have talked to Tommy. Tommy was going to talk to her about it. That would definitely be awkward. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and looked straight at her teacher. She braced herself for what he was about to say.

"Rita called this morning and she wants to meet all of the Rangers involved tomorrow at my house. Can you tell your friends?"

Tamara was shocked. That was not what she was expecting. She suddenly got a hold of her senses and nodded. "Sure," she said. Tommy looked confused at her reaction so she took her opportunity to leave the classroom before he could ask her.

Tommy shook his head at Tammy's strange behaviour. After she left he took out his cell phone and dialled Kimberly's phone number. He decided it was about time they talked.

After school, Ryan was waiting outside the building for Tamara. He looked around at all the teachers and students leaving school for the day. He sat down on the step and started tossing a coin to pass the time. He looked over at the parking lot to see Ms David, their new principal, pacing. Her cell phone was up at her ear and she seemed to be having an argument with somebody. After a quick look around to make sure that Tamara was not outside looking for him yet, he made his way over to the corner of the school building. He knelt down beside a bush and found that he could hear what she was saying much better.

"Of course it had to be Rita!" Ms David snarled into her phone. "Who else would make the Rangers grow to that size? I don't see how it is my fault sir; I made sure that they didn't have Zords… Yes, I understand. You're right; the older Rangers were probably involved. Rita always had a soft spot for her evil green ranger." Ryan heard a door slam as Ms David got into her car.

Ryan crept back over to the entrance of the school and stood up again. He had no idea that Ms David could be involved in the recent attacks. Just then, Conner McKnight came out with Tommy, and they seemed to be talking about soccer. Ryan seized his chance. "I need to tell you guys something," he said.

The two men looked over at Ryan with surprise. They hadn't seen him standing there. "What is it?" asked Tommy with interest.

"I just overheard Ms David on the phone. She was arguing with somebody."

"Why do we need to know this?" asked a confused Conner.

"She was talking about Rita, and making the Rangers grow, and the Zords, and that the older Rangers are involved…"

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Tommy.

Conner snapped his fingers. "Principal Randall," he said, looking pleased with himself. Both Tommy and Ryan gave him a confused look. Conner looked at his former teacher and mentor. "Remember I said that Ms David reminded me of someone? Well that someone would be Principal Randall, who was actually Elsa in disguise."

"So what you're saying is that Ms David is actually a villain in disguise?" quizzed Ryan.

"It is a very definite possibility," said Tommy. "She's the one that sent us on that field trip where we found the Power Coins. She looked really disappointed when we said that we hadn't found anything."

"Hey what's going on?" asked Tamara, joining them at the front of the building.

"You should fill her in, and we'll discuss this information with Rita tomorrow," decided Tommy. He indicated to Conner to follow him, leaving Ryan and Tamara alone.

Ryan told Tamara everything he had overheard on the drive to her house. He also told her Conner's information. "I can't believe this," she muttered, looking out the window. "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

"We'll be okay… I mean, we do have the support of Rita and Lord Zedd as well as the older Rangers."

"We only just became Power Rangers. This has escalated way too fast."

"I know." Ryan ruffled a hand through his hair and turned onto Tamara's street.

"It's that one," Tamara said, pointing to her house. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," he said with a smile, pulling over. "Who owns that car?" asked Ryan as he was getting out of the car. He was indicating to the black Porsche that was sitting behind her mother's car in the driveway.

"It's my Dad's," she replied. She looked over at Ryan to see that he was clearly impressed. "He's probably here to argue with my Mom again."

"Would he stop if we walked in?"

"I don't know. He might. He said he wants to get custody of me."

"Lead the way then," Ryan said, beaming.

As soon as they entered the house they could hear Tamara's parents arguing. She walked straight into the kitchen, with Ryan following close behind.

"Listen you can't keep coming around here… "

"Yes I can Kimberly and I will-"

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" said Tamara as she entered the kitchen with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi sweetheart," said Dave, turning to face his daughter. He had his trademark grin on his face. He suddenly turned serious again when he saw Ryan. "Who's that?"

"This is Ryan and he's my friend from school," replied Tamara.

Ryan raised a hand in greeting. Dave nodded at him and Kimberly smiled and waved. Dave looked at Kimberly. "I'll talk to you later." He smiled at Tamara on his way out. "See you later Tammy."

"Do you two want some snacks?" Kimberly asked.

"Thanks Mom," said Tamara, sitting down at the table. Ryan joined her.

"So, how was school?" asked Kimberly.

"Awkward," replied Tamara. "Especially science."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Just drop it Tammy. Oh, and speaking of which, are you still going to stay over at Jayda's on Friday night?"

"Why?"

"I might be, uh, going out. Or maybe just stay in. I don't know."

"With Dr Oliver?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," said Kimberly. "Ryan, do you like strawberries?"

"Yeah I love strawberries," Ryan replied politely.

"Then you will love my strawberry smoothies!"

"Mom, please stop changing the subject. I'm fine with it."

"You are?" asked Kimberly and Ryan at the same time.

Tamara scowled at Ryan, clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut. She turned back to her mother. "I just want you to be happy."

Kimberly beamed and went over to hug her daughter tightly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Tamara smiled and nodded. Kimberly kissed the side of her head and went back to making the smoothies. Ryan turned to Tamara. "Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked quietly so that Kimberly couldn't hear.

"I think I am starting to see why she left my father. I mean it; I just want her to be happy." The both of them looked over to Kimberly, who was visibly happier than when Dave was there.

"He's kind of scary you know," Ryan admitted, causing Tamara to laugh. "What? He is! The way he just looked at me and nodded. It was like he was studying me or something."

"Yeah, he doesn't do well with strangers."

Kimberly placed the two smoothies down in front of the two teenagers. "This really is delicious," Ryan told her after taking a sip.

"I know," said Kimberly smugly, leaving the room.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review or send me a PM telling me exactly what you thought of this chapter. Now that my mocks are over, I will be back to updating normally. What is normal though? Well I shall tell you! I tend to write the chapters on a Friday night. If I get it done and read through properly, it will be uploaded that night. If not, I will upload on either Saturday or Sunday. At least once a week anyway. I am still not sure if I will update this Friday (this is a Wednesday). I am on half-term break which means I don't have any schoolwork to do... But I still have to tidy my room so... Yeah, that could take a while. I will try my best to get one up by Sunday though, and there will definitely be a chapter uploaded weekly from then on out. **_

_**On a different note, what does everyone think about Super Megaforce? Personally, I like the first episode, although there seemed to be a lot going on. I loved it when Jake pointed out that his key was the 'wrong' colour. Haha. Oh, and what does everyone think about Dino Charge? I know that some people are unhappy that Gobusters was skipped but I don't watch Sentai so I'm not too pushed.**_


	29. Rita and Zedd's Ranger Meeting

_**A/N: Hey guys so here is chapter 29. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Recap: Tamara found out about Tommy and Kim, she's fine with it, Ryan overheard Ms David on the phone talking about the Rangers and the Zords, Rita has organised a meeting and Kimberly may or may not have a date with Tommy on Friday ;) **_

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and Tommy Oliver's living room was crowded. All of the Power Rangers who were in any way involved or concerned with the recent events in Angel Grove were present at a meeting which Rita Repulsa had called. The Pink Rangers present – Kimberly, Katherine, Cassie, Karone and Tamara – had all squeezed onto the sofa. Trini was sitting in an armchair in the corner, cuddling Ben. Tanya was sitting on the arm of her chair and Aisha had pulled in a chair from the kitchen to sit beside them. Ashley and Jayda were sitting in a similar fashion in the armchair on the other side of the room. The men, on the other hand, either had to sit on the floor or stand. Rita and Zedd were standing in the middle of the room, in front of everyone else.

At that moment, Andros and Zhane had just arrived so the meeting hadn't really started. Adam was showing Jason a video of one of his karate students winning a tournament. Conner and Justin were discussing sports teams. Joe, Parker and Ryan were sitting on the floor looking around at everyone else. They didn't know that there were this many Power Rangers in Angel Grove. TJ and Carlos were helping Tommy pass out drinks to everyone. Zack was showing some new dance moves to Billy, before warning him to not try and steal them as he would defeat him in the next dance-off.

When everyone had found a space in the room to settle down in, Rita cleared her throat to signal that she wanted to talk. Everyone was silent; the meeting had begun. "For those of you who don't know, don't remember or don't recognise me, I am Rita Repulsa and I called this meeting. This is my husband, Zedd. We are here today to discuss recent events concerning the Turbo Rangers –"

"Rita, we all know why we're here," said Tommy. "We need to move on to the important stuff."

"What? Oh yes! Well, first thing is that I talked to Rito. He confronted Elgar at their card game and he said that Divatox is involved somehow. He also brought up the Command Centre, and Elgar proudly told him that he wrecked the place all by himself, kidnapped Alpha as he feared they couldn't control him any longer and then wrote a message on the wall with fake blood he bought at a costume store."

"Well, that's something," said TJ, nodding.

"Yes, but we fear that Divatox may be working for someone," complained Zedd, shaking his head in dismay. "This a little bit too clever and strategic for the space pirate."

"I think we might have some new information on that," said Tommy, nodding at Ryan.

"Yeah," the teen agreed. "I overheard our new principal, Ms David, arguing with someone on the phone. She said something about Rita making the Rangers grow, the involvement of former Power Rangers and how she made sure that there were no Zords available for use."

"Does anyone have a picture of this person?" asked Rita. "Does she look like anyone we know? Divatox? Another member of the Alliance?"

"I don't know," said Tommy slowly. "However, she could have changed her appearance very easily."

Rita nodded. "We will have to do some more research on her. In the meantime, try not to let her corner you alone at school." She looked at Tommy, then Conner, then the new generation of Turbo Rangers. "She could be dangerous."

"We have some new info as well," Zhane informed them all. "Andros and I did some digging, and we found that an evil Divatox has been spotted on several planets in the past few months. In fact, her appearances started right after the disappearance of Dimitria."

"Now some shocking news," said Andros grimly. "While we were doing our research, we got a phone call from someone. A video call actually. From Divatox." Everyone in the room gasped.

Ashley scowled at Andros. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It only happened yesterday!"

"We were talking last night!"

"I forgot!"

"Enough!" yelled Rita. "There will be plenty of time for a lover's quarrel later. What did she say?"

"What do you think?" said Zhane. "She told us to keep our noses out of her business, to stay away from Inquirus and not to breathe a word to the other Rangers."

Cassie gaped at them. "She threatened you?"

Andros frowned. "We reminded her that we knew the Turbo Rangers. She wasn't too happy and hung up. We tried to trace the call but she wasn't on for long enough."

"We did see Elgar stumbling around in the background, so I think it was the real deal," said Zhane thoughtfully.

"I have news too," Karone informed them. Everyone turned to look at her. "I was approached by a member of the Machine Empire and asked if I, Astronema, would like to join a new order of villains. They were sick and tired of the Rangers always winning and wanted to do something about it. They remembered how close the Alliance had come to taking over the universe when I was its leader and wanted to recruit me to do it again."

"What did you say?" asked Katherine.

"I told him I would think about it. If I had just said no then he might have attacked to make sure I didn't inform the Rangers."

"Good thinking," said Rita. "But what does this mean?"

"I don't know," replied Karone, looking thoughtful. "I think he said it was a small, select group of villains who had survived their encounters with the Rangers. He also said that there would be minimum fighting involved on the villains' part. Only the monsters and the foot soldiers would be the ones fighting."

"I think we can safely say that they did not get too many recruits," said Aisha. "You guys have only had to fight the piranhatrons."

"So far," added Jason grimly.

"What I am wondering is why we weren't contacted…" said Zedd, stroking his chin. "I mean, we are the original bad guys!"

"I was only approached recently," said Karone, shrugging.

"Maybe they were going to but then they saw the Rangers grow and knew it was Rita?" suggested Rocky.

"Probably," said Rita, who didn't seem too concerned by it. She turned to Billy. "Did you find Alpha yet?"

Billy shook his head. "I have tried but I was unable to locate our robotic friend. Whatever they have done with him, he is impossible to trace."

"We will have to make do without him then," said Zedd, sighing. "We can focus on finding him later."

"Now, the most important part," announced Rita, causing everyone to look at her curiously. "It is my opinion that there are far too many people involved."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Justin, who was confused. He wasn't the only one; all of the other Rangers were perplexed by it too.

"What I mean is that the new Rangers are very capable of defending the city by themselves. If they had Zords the other day, then they wouldn't have even needed my help!"

"This concerns all of us though!" said Ashley, jumping up. "Divatox is an old enemy, and so is any member of the Machine Empire. The information that we have been told today was gathered by several different people. You can't just expect us to turn a blind eye."

"You completely misunderstood what I was saying. Yes, everyone should try and get as much information as possible. When you get news, pass it on. Make sure that it gets back to the new team of Rangers. Stay in contact with everyone. Report anything and everything suspicious. However, all of the fighting and whatnot should be left to the new Turbo Rangers."

"Don't we need a mentor or something?" asked Joe.

"Zords would be helpful too," Parker said.

"Won't we need help?" asked Tamara doubtfully.

"Dr O can be your mentor!" said Conner enthusiastically. "He's an awesome one. The only problem I had with is that he gave us loads of homework."

"I didn't give you that much Conner, stop exaggerating."

"I agree," said Zedd joyfully, clapping his hands together. "Tommy should be your mentor, as well as TJ. They both used to be the leaders of the Turbo Rangers, so they will be of great help."

"Excellent," said Rita, not giving the men time to accept or decline the offer of being the new Rangers' mentors. "I think that Jason and Adam should help out, since they are already so close to the case. Billy can do all the tech work and get started on locating the Turbo Zords. Kimberly, you should also keep a close eye on things. Andros, Zhane and Karone can continue their research in other planets. The rest of you should take a good step back though. Do all the research you want, but unless these guys are in dire need of back up, do not get involved."

"Yeah," agreed Zedd enthusiastically. "I mean, it's not as if we are trying to fight a huge invasion from some sort of space armada, causing every single Power Ranger to come out of retirement and assist the new team of Rangers in fighting some kind of legendary war so we can defeat them."

Adam roared with laughter. "Like _that_ would ever happen!" There were murmurs and chuckles throughout the room as everyone agreed that the idea of that sort of event happening was completely ridiculous.

"It could happen!" Zedd insisted.

"Yeah right," said Rita, rolling her eyes at her husband's idiocy. "Well, unless anyone else has anything to add, I think that our meeting has come to an end."

"Awesome, because we have dinner reservations," said Andros, extending his arm to Ashley.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do about that video call!" she sniffed.

"Just don't make a scene at the restaurant," Andros pleaded as he followed her out.

Zhane shook his head at the couple's bickering. "Man, what is with her lately? She's been acting all weird and emotional and stuff."

"Maybe it's that time of the month?" suggested Zack. "Angela's a nightmare when she has her –"

"Too much information!" said Conner and Justin at the same time.

"Oh grow up!"

"Ooh what if she's pregnant!" said Cassie excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I remember what I was like when I was pregnant with Ben!" said Trini, thinking that it was a perfectly possible reason for Ashley's behaviour.

"Yeah, so do I…"

"What was that Jason?"

"Nothing sweetheart, now let's go home. It's past Ben's bedtime."

"Aw man, I have an English essay due for tomorrow," said Ryan, jumping up. "I only just remembered. See you guys later!"

Tommy shook his head. "He always leaves everything to the last minute."

"He was our ride home!" Joe complained to Parker.

"It's okay, I'll leave you guys home," said Kimberly with a smile. Joe, Parker, Jayda and Tamara went outside to wait by the car. Kimberly was about to follow them when Adam caught her arm.

"I know this is kind of sudden but, do you have a job?" he asked her.

"Not at the minute but I –"

"Would you like one?"

"Adam Park, are you offering me a job?"

"Yup," he said, grinning. "I'm expanding my school. A lot of the kids in the area have expressed an interest in gymnastics. I'm thinking of starting up some classes but I need someone to teach them."

"That would be great!"

"Alright, I'll call you later with the details. I'm going to ask Kat if she'll start some dance classes as well."

"Wow, you're really branching out."

"Well, we will see how it goes anyway."

"Thanks buddy."

"Yeah, I think the first class will start on Saturday morning. You can tell me all about your date with Tommy then too."

Kimberly groaned. "How do you find out about everything?"

"I'm a secret ninja spy."

"Is that what you tell the kids at your school?" she said, giggling.

"No, it's what they call me. Well, the two year olds and three year olds do anyway."

**Unknown**

Divatox pounded the table with her fist. She was beyond angry. Elgar was cowering in the corner of the room, staying well away from his aunt. "I can't believe that you would be so stupid as to tell Rito Revolto everything!"

"I'm sorry, it just spilled out."

"You do realise that he will give all of this information to his sister?"

"Who's his sister?"

Divatox threw a plate at him. It narrowly missed his head, shattering on the wall above him. "RITA!"

"Isn't she evil like us?"

"No! She is on the Rangers' side. She was not turned evil again by Markus. Do not leave this base again unless it is on my orders, do you understand?"

Elgar nodded quickly and exited the room. Divatox was scary when she was angry.

**_A/N So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please remember to leave a review or send me a PM telling me what you thought... They make my day! Next update shall either be Friday, Saturday, or Sunday :) I promise. See y'all later._**


	30. Just Like Old Times

A/N: Hey guys sorry its been a while. My computer was broken for a while and when I finally got it back I was way too busy studying (I have my state exams in June) to write and upload. Sorry guys :( But here is the next chapter. Hopefully you like it.

"Mom, I'm home!" called Tamara as she walked in through the front door. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and school had finished for the day. Tamara flung her backpack onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine.

Kimberly looked up and smiled at her daughter. "How was school today?" she asked her.

"Yeah it was good," Tamara replied, taking a glass from a cabinet and filling it with water. "Nothing really exciting happened. I didn't get any science homework because my teacher was in an extremely good mood."

"Lucky you," said Kimberly, returning to her magazine.

"Do you know why he was in such a good mood?"

"The sun is shining?" Kimberly offered.

"That's a possibility, but I was thinking that maybe he has a date tonight and that is what was making him happy."

"Well in that case, you're welcome."

Tamara laughed. "What time?"

"We have dinner reservations for seven."

"Where's he taking you?"

"None of your damn business," said Kimberly, pretending to scold her.

"Fine, but you have to tell me all about it tomorrow. I'm going to stay at Jayda's tonight, since you're abandoning me and all."

It was Kimberly's turn to laugh. "Well, I hope you have fun." She turned around to look at her daughter. "Are you sure that you're alright with this?"

Tamara put her hair up into a ponytail and smiled. "Yeah. I mean, you deserve to be happy. So, go for it. Oh, and if you don't want to go out with him anymore after this date, let him down extremely gently so I don't have to deal with his bad mood on Monday at school."

Kimberly hit her arm playfully as she walked past her. "You had better behave yourself tonight. I don't want any calls from Lisa."

"Mrs Brooks wouldn't want to disturb your date so don't worry, you won't be getting any calls from her tonight."

"How would she know that I am going on a date?"

"I am going to tell her, that's how." With that, Tamara skipped out of the room and ran upstairs, laughing the whole time.

Later on, Kimberly was getting ready for her date in her room when Tamara burst in. She was holding the phone in her hand. "Trini's on the phone," she said in a sing-song voice. "She wants to talk to you. Oh, and I'm going over to Jayda's now. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," said Kimberly, taking the phone.

"Oh, and Mom?" said Tamara, popping her head back round the door. "You look really pretty."

Kimberly smiled and held the phone up to her ear, only to hear Trini talking really fast with absolutely no pauses.

"Oh my gosh are you excited because I am excited and I cannot believe that this is happening and I am so happy and this is great and you better not be thinking about backing out of it now missy or you'll regret it I mean it!"

"I have no idea how you managed to say that without stopping to take a single breath…" said Kimberly. She knew that Trini was grinning like a maniac on the other end of the phone. "I'm actually impressed."

"Please tell me that you are looking forward to this because this is awesome and oh my gosh you guys make such a cute couple and you know I have always said that and –"

"Trini, breathe!" Kimberly could hear Jason yelling in the background.

"Hey!" Trini yelled back, "I told you to call Tommy and give him a pep talk and all the rest because he had better show up and sweep her off her feet and make her feel really special because they have to work out this time no more excuses!"

Kimberly sighed and rolled her eyes. If this continued for much longer she would have to hang up.

"I already called him but he didn't pick up," she heard Jason answer.

"WHAT?" Trini screamed so loud that Kimberly had to hold the phone away from her ear. "Why didn't you say this earlier? This is terrible! Something must have happened to him and now he won't be able to show up and he might be lying in a ditch somewhere and it will be all your fault Jason Scott for not checking up on your best friend when he is supposed to be going on a date with my best friend how could you just call him again and if he doesn't pick up then go round to his house and kick his ass!"

"Trini, calm down! This is precisely why he didn't answer my call. He knew you would snatch the phone and yell at him."

"That is completely ridiculous!"

"Okay I am hanging up now," said Kimberly. She refused to listen to Trini's protests. "Goodbye!" Trini tried to call her back three times, but Kimberly ignored them all. Trini was way too enthusiastic about the date. A minute later, Kimberly's cell phone beeped with a text message from Jason, apologising for Trini's behaviour.

When Kimberly was finished getting ready she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a rose-pink dress that came down to just above her knee, a short black cardigan and matching shoes. She had straightened her hair and left it down. She was starting to feel a little nervous now. "Come on Kimberly," she told herself, "It's just Tommy. You've done this loads of times."

The doorbell rang. Kimberly glanced at the clock. He was right on time. She was surprised. She thought he would be late because he was Tommy, and being on time was something that Tommy was terrible at.

She opened the door and smiled. Tommy was standing on the front step, with a goofy grin on his face. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and green tie and he had a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. "Hello beautiful," he said, still smiling.

Kimberly smiled back and took the flowers from them. "These are gorgeous, thank you."

She went into the kitchen and put them in the sink, then grabbed her black clutch and followed Tommy out to the car. He held the door for her. "Aw, how cute," she said when he got into the car.

"Yeah I'm just putting on a show for your neighbours," he joked, pointing towards the Brooks' house. Kimberly looked up to see Jayda, Lisa and Tamara looking out the window at them. She shook her head and laughed.

"How are you able to notice these things?" she asked, remembering that he knew Jason and Trini were watching them the night of her housewarming party.

Tommy shrugged as he started to drive. "I don't know. I guess I never lost the ranger mentality. I can usually tell if someone is watching me. Just good observation skills, I guess."

"You know, I got a call from Trini earlier. I think she is a little bit obsessed with our date."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, Jason warned me that she might attempt to call so I turned my phone off."

"You should have heard how worked up she was when Jason told her you didn't pick up."

"I can imagine," he said, grimacing. "She is going to kick my butt for that, isn't she?"

Kimberly nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry; she won't do it until tomorrow."

"Gee thanks," said Tommy sarcastically. "That's really reassuring."

Soon they arrived at the restaurant, and because the weather was so good they were able to sit outside. It was one of Angel Grove's best Italian restaurants (according to Tommy anyway) and it was very busy. There was soft music playing in the background and all of the tables were each lit up with a small candle.

"This place is really beautiful," Kimberly commented, looking around her. "It wasn't always here, was it?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, they just opened a few years ago. Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Broccoli."

Kimberly tilted her head a little, confused. "Broccoli?" she questioned.

"Broccoli," confirmed Tommy. "He's coming over."

Suddenly it dawned on Kimberly. "Of course he is here. He had to be. Just to annoy me."

"Hello Kimberly," Dave greeted, standing next to their table. He was dressed in a fancy black tuxedo, complete with a bow tie. "Oh, and Timmy."

"Tommy," he corrected Dave.

"Yeah, whatever. Same thing. You look lovely tonight." Dave had his back to Tommy now, talking directly to his ex-wife.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you, but you kind of look like a waiter. Are you going to be serving us tonight?"

Tommy chuckled. "In that case," he said, "Don't give Kimberly any broccoli. She detests broccoli." Both Tommy and Kimberly started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay, I don't have time for nonsense," said Dave irritably.

"Neither do we," replied Kimberly. "We're busy."

"So you should leave us to it," agreed Tommy.

"Where's Tamara?" Dave inquired, ignoring Tommy.

"She is having a sleepover," Kimberly said sharply.

"She might be here soon," muttered Tommy. Dave did not hear him, but Kimberly did. She turned to see what Tommy was looking at. There was a monster, attacking people and throwing their food around. It was tall and purple. It had two horns on its head and was extremely hairy. It had huge claws on both its hands and feet and a horribly long snout. It opened its mouth and let out a huge roar.

Tommy stood up and grabbed Kimberly's arm, pulling her out of her seat and to the side. Dave saw the monster and ran away, joining the many customers as they attempted to get away. The monster charged straight for Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy pushed Kimberly behind him and kicked the monster right in the chest, sending it flying back into a table. He turned back to Kimberly. "Call Tamara and get the Rangers down here, now. I'm going to try and hold it off until they get here."

Kimberly nodded and took out her phone as Tommy went to fight the monster. "Just like old times," she muttered as she waited for Tamara to answer her phone.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. Feedback is always appreciated. Or send a PM or whatever. As I said I have really big exams coming up in June so updates may be slow as I am studying all the time. Oh and I was super excited yesterday because Austin St John started following me on twitter :D Its really cool that he's back aint it? I'll try my best to get the next chapter done soon. But if not, you know why. See ya next time.**_


	31. Interrogation

_**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter 31... I have finally finished my state exams (although I have to wait until August to get my results) and am currently on holidays so I finally have time to write and edit and upload and all that. So thanks for being patient and enjoy the chapter. It's a little short and light but there is more to come.**_

Ryan Cameron was fast asleep. He was sitting at the desk in his room, his head resting on one of his many school books. He had fallen asleep while doing his homework assignment. He was snoring softly. He had placed his cell phone on the table beside his head. The phone lit up and started to vibrate, playing a ring tone.

Ryan's head shot up, his eyes fluttering open. He blinked a couple of times and wiped his eyes. There was a sheet of paper stuck to his face. He put out his hand and reached around for his phone. He finally found it and answered it, very sleepily.

"Hey Ryan, it's Tamara."

Ryan yawned an incomprehensible response.

"What? Ryan stop acting weird there's a monster attack downtown. We need to get down there now."

"Okay…" he said tiredly, putting the phone down. Ryan's eyes began to close and his head began to fall. His phone began to ring again. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"RYAN WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACK DOWNTOWN," Tamara yelled.

Ryan jolted awake. "What?!"

"DOWNTOWN GO NOW!"

"Okay okay let me go and teleport then."

"We already tried that. It's down again."

Ryan groaned. "So I have to try and sneak out?"

"Yeah," Tamara said glumly. "Jayda and I are trying to figure out how we're going to get there. Her parents keep checking in on us."

Ryan sighed. This was going to be difficult. He knew that his parents were watching a movie in the living room, which was right by the front door. He would have to go straight past them if he wanted to get out that way. There was no way he would be able to get out through his bedroom window either; it was too high up. Of course there was always the back door. It was far away from his parents, and he could probably slip out without them noticing.

"Okay, I'm going to try my best," he said. "Hopefully you guys can make it too. Did you contact Joe and Parker?"

"Yeah, I think they are already on their way."

"Good, see you there." Ryan shoved his phone into his pocket and carefully exited his bedroom. He silently sneaked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. He quickly checked to make sure that his parents were still in the living room. When he saw that they were, he tiptoed into the kitchen at the back of the house. He successfully reached the back door. He put his hand on the handle to open it… but found to his dismay that it was locked. He mentally cursed himself for not knowing where the back door key was. Of course it would be locked at this time.

Ryan turned around. He would have to go out the front door. He took a deep breath. He probably could have gotten out that way in the first place. He quietly moved himself back out into the hallway and walked towards the front door. He looked sideways to see the backs of his parents' heads as they watched their movie.

To Ryan's delight, the front door was open, and he was able to open it easily and quietly. He closed it carefully behind him. He was out. He frowned. He forgot his car keys. "They would probably hear it anyway," he whispered to himself. He took off running down the road, heading for the area the monster was attacking.

When he got to the restaurant, he saw Kimberly sitting in a chair tapping at her phone. There was no monster anywhere. Ryan went straight over to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Well, the world is not doomed," she said in a light-hearted tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan. "Where's the monster? Tammy said –"

"I mean that at least one of the Power Rangers was capable of getting here. The others all got caught sneaking out. That probably means I will have to fake punish Tamara tomorrow." Kimberly was whispering now, and Ryan looked around to see the restaurant manager talking animatedly with a police officer.

"Oh, and Tommy took care of the monster," Kimberly added, seeing the confused look on Ryan's face. "The police aren't so happy with him. Something about reckless endangerment."

"So the monster has been defeated?"

"Not quite. It sort of disappeared after a while. It was very strange."

Ryan looked over her shoulder to see his science teacher talking to a group of police officers. They seemed very annoyed. Tommy looked like he was trying to explain something.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Ryan and Kimberly looked up to see a female officer standing beside them, her hand gesturing towards Ryan. "He wasn't here before."

"No he wasn't," Kimberly replied. "This is a friend of my daughter's from school. He saw me surrounded by cops and felt the need to come over and see if I was alright. Isn't that sweet?" Kimberly smiled at the officer.

"What's your name?" the officer asked Ryan.

"Ryan."

"Ryan what?"

"Ryan Cameron."

"What are doing out here alone at this time of the day, Mr Cameron?"

"Um, I was going for a run?"

The officer looked down. "You went for a run?" Ryan nodded. "Wearing jeans?"

Ryan also looked down to see that she was correct. He looked back up at her. "Yeah, I didn't have time to change."

The officer's blue eyes narrowed and she raised one eyebrow. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"I wanted to go for a run before it got too late."

"So instead of taking five minutes to change into your running gear, you just decided to go for a run in your jeans."

"Yes."

"And converse."

"Yes?"

"And button up shirt?"

Ryan nodded.

"This is ridiculous," Kimberly commented, shaking her head and standing up to talk to the officer. "He is a teenager. Of course he does silly things like going for a run in his jeans!"

"Do you do any sport, Mr Cameron?" the officer asked, completely ignoring Kimberly.

"Well, I do karate so…"

"So wouldn't a sporty person, like yourself, have the common sense not to go for a run in these clothes?"

"Possibly…"

"Do you know anything about a monster attack here tonight?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Are you going somewhere tonight? Like a party? Where there would be underage drinking?"

"No ma'am, I was just going for a run."

"Do your parents know that you are out?"

"Yes."

"They just let you wander around the streets by yourself in the dark?"

Ryan nodded slowly. He knew she wasn't buying it.

"Mr Cameron what is your home phone number?"

"We don't have a house phone."

"What are your parents' cell phone numbers?"

"I don't know them off by heart. They're stored in my phone."

"Give it to me."

"I don't have it with me."

"What's that sticking out of your pocket then?"

"Look, I can just take him home," Kimberly interjected. "It's really no trouble."

"No ma'am you and your date still have some more questions to answer. You need to remain here." The officer held her hand out and Ryan had no choice but to hand her the phone. She scrolled through the contacts. She called the number for Ryan's dad, but he did not answer. She did the same for his mother, but she did not answer either.

Ryan knew why. They thought that he was in his room. If they saw his name come up on the screen they would refuse to answer, because they would think he wanted something and was just too lazy to go downstairs. Their policy was to ignore him when he did this, and Ryan was extremely grateful for it right now.

"Okay Kimberly, we can go now," said Tommy, coming over to them. "Hey Ryan."

"Hi Dr Oliver."

"You also know this boy?" asked the police officer.

"Yeah, I'm his science teacher at school."

"Look, we can just take Ryan home," said Kimberly. "It's really no trouble officer."

The officer sighed. "Fine. You can all go now."

The three of them walked quickly to Tommy's car and got in. Kimberly turned around in her seat to face Ryan. "You went for a run? That is the worst cover up in the history of the universe."

Tommy laughed. "You're wearing jeans and you told her you were on a run?"

Ryan groaned. "I feel so stupid."

"Well, at least you showed up. What took you guys so long anyway? I could have really used some suited up Rangers there to talk to the cops on my behalf."

"The teleportation isn't working," Kimberly informed him. "The others got caught sneaking out, but I guess Ryan didn't."

"You are going to have to pretend to punish your kid for sneaking out Kimberly," said Tommy, chuckling. "Even though you told her to do it."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Wait till Adam hears about this. He is going to find it hilarious."

"What part?"

"The whole thing. You better do the story justice Kimberly."

"Me? Why do I have to tell him?"

"You're going to see him first. He will probably interrogate you tomorrow at work."

Kimberly groaned. "You're right."

"So… you guys were on a date?" said Ryan. He looked from Tommy to Kimberly. "How did it go?"

"That's none of your damn business," said Tommy, throwing a bottle of water at Ryan. "Here; you need to stay hydrated after you go for a run."

"Oh haha!" said Ryan sarcastically as the two adults laughed.

_**A/N: So what did you all think? Please leave a review or a PM or something and let me know. The action is going to start picking up again soon, I have way more time to write now. To the American readers; hope you had a great Independence Day and that hurricane Arthur didn't put a stop to any celebrations (if you're on the East Coast). See you guys next time.**_


End file.
